Memorias do Passado, Sonhos do Futuro
by Dani Polaris
Summary: Quando um amor do passado retorna, trazendo consigo um passado de lembrancas, Kamus fica totalmente confuso e disperso. Mal sabe ele que seu grande amor tras um segredo ainda maior, que mudara a vida de todos os dourados, em especial Mascara da Morte.
1. Quando o Passado se Torna o Presente

**Capitulo I – Quando o Passado se Torna o Presente.**

"Algo estava morto em cada um de nós.  
E o que estava morto era a esperança."

Dia de Sol na Grécia. O calor era forte, mas uma leve brisa o tornava suportável. O mar, tão azul quanto o céu, refletia a imensidão do Mediterrâneo. E o Pathernon completava o cenário perfeito.

_- E tão lindo..._

Ao centro desse cenário, duas pessoas. A frase fora pronunciada, em um francês perfeito, pela mais velha delas. O vento soprou novamente e seus cabelos então balançaram. Um gracioso movimento de mãos, provindo de uma pessoa ainda mais graciosa, juntamente com uma resposta: azul quanto o céu, refletia a imensidão do Mediterrâneo. E o Pathernon completava o cenário perfeito.

_- Não tanto quanto gostaria._

A resposta também fora retribuída em francês, pela mais nova entre as duas, que voltou seu olhar a sua acompanhante, enquanto esta a olhava com reprovação.

_- Não me olhe assim, Domenique._

_- Olhe estas construções. São magníficas!_

_- Prefiro a Torre Eiffel._

_- Esta paisagem... _– delirava a mulher

_- Prefiro o Champs Elysees. _– respondeu a garota no mesmo tem mórbido

A senhora, tentando convencer a garota, apontou para o mar.

_- Olhe o mar, Anne._

_- Ainda prefiro o Sena._

_- O Sena jamais terá essa imensidão._

Anne foi inundada por um mar de lembranças, enquanto o vento soprava novamente, bagunçando seus cabelos mais uma vez. Ela então olhou para a imensidão daquele mar enquanto se perdia em pensamentos e lembranças.

-FlashBack-

_- Paris é tão linda, não?_

_- Paris seria a cidade mais feia do mundo sem você._

Sob a luz do luar, a garota então se sentiu ruborizar-se de vergonha.

_- Não seja mentiroso! _– riu.

_- Não estou mentindo! É verdade._

E num leve puxão ele a trouxe para mais perto de si, ao passar a mão pela sua cintura. Ela então repousou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele lhe afagava os cabelos.

_- Qualquer lugar sem você seria o Inferno, Anne._

_- E qualquer lugar com você seria o Paraíso, meu amor._

O casal então se beijou novamente, tendo a Torre Eiffel como a única testemunha, ao lado da lua e das estrelas.

-Fim do FlashBack-

Anne voltou a olhar para Domenique, que tentou entender o que se passava, sem sucesso. No rosto da garota um sorriso, porém seu olhar era de tristeza.

_- Existem coisas que são mais intensas que o mar, Dome..._

Não conseguiu terminar a frase; de súbito sua voz cessou. Seu coração disparou e sua face ruborizou-se. Seu corpo começou a suar frio e suas mãos a tremer. Nem ela saberia dizer o que estava acontecendo, mas tirou os óculos de sol quando fixou em um ponto, não distante dali.

_- Anne, está tudo bem?_

Ela não respondeu, apenas pôs-se a correr o mais rápido que podia. Seus tênis e sua calça esportiva ajudavam. Os óculos foram ao chão enquanto Domenique gritava seu nome.

- "_Não... Não posso estar louca... Só pode ser você..."._

Os seguranças dispararam em uma corrida atrás dela, mas a garota nem se deu conta. Ela corria disparadamente, talvez mais que suas pernas agüentassem, ate que eles a perdessem de vista.

- "_Estou chegando... E tenho certeza que não estou enganada... É você... Eu sei que é... Kamyu..."_

N/A: Eu sei que ta confuso...rs Essas partes em itálico, para vocês entenderem, é outro idioma, neste caso o francês. Ao longo dos textos elas vão se tornar bem mais presentes, portanto já estão avisados!rs

E agora? Quem será essa que ta atrás de Kamyu?

Espero reviews, e que me digam o que estao achando! D

Bjus


	2. Quando o Passado vem a Mente

**Cap. II – Quando o Passado Vem a Mente.**

Anne correu, mais ate do que pensou que poderia um dia correr. Parou somente quando se viu diante de uma entrada de uma grande construção tipicamente grega. Ficou chocada com a grandiosidade daquilo que parecia uma espécie de condomínio, formado por doze construções menores que subiam ate uma maior, localizada em frente a uma suntuosa estátua, que ela reconheceu ser de Athena.

- _Que lugar é esse...?_

Ainda ofegante, por ter corrido tanto de forma toa rápida, aproximou-se um pouco ais da entrada, ainda que cautelosa, pois tinha certeza que aquela não era uma área pública, ou estaria no mapa turístico da cidade.

- _Estranho... Parece que já estive aqui antes..._

Subiu as pequenas escadas, que levavam ate a primeira construção. Pelo que pôde perceber, para chegar até a última delas e a estatua, era preciso passar por dentro de todas. Olhou para cima, e então a inscrição:

- _Áries..._

- Em que posso ajudá-la?

Anne se assustou com a voz que tinha saído da sombra daquela edificação. Seu coração saltou, já que agora tinha a certeza de que aquela era realmente uma área privada.

- _Pardon, monsier, je... _– disse assustada, antes de se recompor. – Me desculpe, senhor, vim a procura de alguém e acabei me perdendo.

- Seja bem vinda à Casa de Áries. – respondeu polido. – Eu sou Mu de Áries.

O ariano foi hospitaleiro com ela, já que não sentiu ameaça alguma, muito pelo contrário, ela aparentava uma tranqüilidade tão grande que ele não poderia pensar em tratá-la de outra forma.

- Anne Cambeaux, prazer.

- Um nome estrangeiro, – disse pensativo. – embora esteja falando em um grego perfeito. O prazer é todo meu.

- Desculpe ter entrado desta forma aqui, é que acabei me perdendo e...

- Não se preocupe com isso. – sorriu o rapaz. – Não gostaria de entrar e tomar algo? O fim do verão grego é algo realmente desgastante.

- Ah... – hesitou a garota, sem saber se deveria ou não. – Claro desde que não seja incômodo.

- Incômodo algum. Por aqui, por favor.

Mu abriu caminho então, esticando o braço e indicando o lugar. Anne, por sua vez, subiu o restante das escadas e quando ficou de frente para o rapaz, lhe deu um sorriso como agradecimento.

A garota realmente ficou surpresa ao adentrar uma das salas do local: uma decoração ricamente escolhida para aquela que parecia ser a maior daquela construção. Ela havia reparado, pelos traços de seu rosto, que seu anfitrião não era grego. E agora, podia ter certeza pelos objetos que preenchiam a sala. O ariano saiu por uma outra porta, que provavelmente levava a cozinha, pensou.

- Que coisa mais linda...!

Mesmo tendo ido à Grécia tantas vezes e morado lá por anos, jamais viu tamanha magnitude e beleza; o interior daquela casa contrastava totalmente com o exterior dela.

-Pelo visto gostou deste vaso. – disse Mu ao adentrar a sala no exato instante que ela analisava o vaso em questão.

- Ah, sim, me perdoe a intromissão. – disse prontamente pondo-o no lugar. – O senhor não é da Grécia, de onde é? Algum lugar do oriente?

- Pôde perceber isso através destes objetos? Você é bem observadora. – disse indicando um lugar para se sentar.

- Estudo arte em Paris, gosto disso. – sorriu.

- Então é francesa? – disse ao lhe entregar um copo com suco.

- Sim. – concordou ao dar um gole do conteúdo, embora não soubesse o que era.

- Então devo supor que a senhorita procurava um francês também. Ou estou errado?

- Não, está certo. – consentiu. – Vim atrás de alguém do meu passado.

- Aqui só temos um francês que atualmente mora aqui, que é Kamus.

- Kamus? – indagou surpresa. – Mas o nome dele é Kamyu!

- Hum... – disse Mu pensativo. – Kamus sempre foi uma pessoa muito misteriosa, não é a toa que o chamamos de Iceberg.

Anne olhou surpresa. Pelo jeito que o homem a sua frente falava, parecia que se conheciam há anos. Tentou ate bolar algumas historias sobre a origem do apelido dele, mas desistiu.

- Parece que ele não mudou muito então. – desabafou Anne.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam.

E os dois se olharam, quietos. O ariano parecia poder ler a mente e o coração dela, o que a assustou. Repousou o copo sobre a pequena mesa de centro e preparou-se para levantar.

- Pronta pra ir?

- Sim, obrigada pela hospitalidade.

- Vamos, eu te levo ate a casa dele.

- Não, não! – respondeu bruscamente. – Estou voltando pro hotel.

- Mas você não veio à procura dele?

- Sim, mas mudei de idéia. – disse afoita.

- E você tem certeza que quer levar uma dúvida consigo de volta?

- Não...

- Então vamos lá, são dez casas acima.

Mu estava certo... Ela havia corrido como uma louca desvairada por Athenas por causa dele. Seria errado abandonar agora aquela visita por causa de seus próprios medos.

- "Ele não deve ter mudado tanto assim... Não a ponto de ter me esquecido!". – pensou.

- Pronta? Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Não obrigada.

E saíram pelo lado oposto pelo qual tinham entrado. E os pensamentos de Anne estavam certos: somente se chegava à determinada "casa" passando pelas outras. Puseram-se a subir pelas escadas, Mu à frente e ela logo atrás, curiosa e observadora. Quando chegaram à outra construção, pôde então ler: Touro. Um rapaz forte e alto estava na porta, de braços cruzados.

- Aquele é Aldebaran, ele mora na Casa de Touro.

- Áries, Touro... Por acaso essas construções...

- Casas. – interrompeu.

- Certo, casas. Elas seguem a ordem do Zodíaco?

- Sim

- Mas e aquela última, a Décima Terceira?

- É a sala do Grande Mestre. É lá que ele mora, uma espécie de "zelador" do lugar.

- Ah sim... E em cada casa há um habitante?

- Sim, um cavaleiro que representa seu signo.

- Então é Aquário.

- Certo. – sorriu.

Quando deram por si, já estavam frente à Aldebaran, que a principio mantinha a cara seria, mas depois abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o vizinho.

- Deba, pode cuidar da entrada do Santuário enquanto a acompanho ate Aquário?

- Claro, Mu, sem problemas! – olhou para a moca e esticou a mão. – Eu sou Aldebaran, prazer.

- Anne, igualmente. – retribuiu.

Continuaram subindo por todas as escadas. Vez ou outra a garota sentia o olhar de curiosidade em cima dela, o que a levou a crer que visitas não eram comuns por lá. Nas outras casas zodiacais, o contato foi somente com Shura, que fez questão de jogar seu charme latino para cima da moca, ate ser alertado por Mu que ela havia ido ao Santuário a procura de seu vizinho aquariano.

Décima Primeira Casa, Aquário. Ficou em duvida se prosseguia ou se saía correndo. Olhou apenas por um tempo, sem saber o que pensar ou dizer.

- Anne, minha parte termina aqui.

- Obrigada, Mu. – disse encorajada. – De toda forma, nos vemos na saída, não?

- Sim.

Subiu os últimos degraus enquanto Mu descia passando novamente pela Casa de Capricórnio e assim as demais. Anne, por sua vez, entrou cautelosa, sem saber o que podia esperar por ali.

Olhou a sua volta. Aquele lugar parecia frio e vazio e, ao contrário das outras casas, não tinha nada que remetesse ao seu país de origem, embora a construção em si lembrasse os arredores do Arco do Triunfo.

Deu passos curtos e lentos, até que ouviu a voz dele e riu. Como ele ficava engraçado falando grego! Seguiu a voz, que vinha da única porta que estava aberta. Aproximou-se lentamente, verificando se era ele mesmo, e assim que o reconheceu, entrou – ainda chocada com o tamanho dos cabelos dele!

E então, o segundo choque: ele estava acompanhado! Talvez ela não estivesse preparada pra isso, afinal, o que lhe garantia que ele pararia a vida dele em anos somente para esperá-la? Alem do mais, ele quem fugiu de casa, da família, dela... Pensou em dar meia volta e então descer, mas era tarde. A mulher tinha o visto.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou hostil.

- Ora, Shina, não vi ninguém. – respondeu Kamus tranqüilo.

- Claro, estava de costas!

Anne então entrou a sala e apareceu para eles, pelo simples fato de odiarem que pensassem que estava escutando por trás das portas. Educada como sempre, simplesmente disse de forma polida:

- Me desculpem por não ter batido antes de entrar.

- Quem é você?

- Anne? – perguntou o rapaz surpreso. – É você?

- Você a conhece, Kamus? – se voltou para a garota. – Não vê que incomoda?

- Me desculpem, já estou de saída. – disse sem jeito.

- Somente apareça quando alguém te convidar, sua abusada.

Abusada? Anne ficou muito constrangida por estar ali, naquele momento que parecia ser tão inapropriado.

- Como disse, já estou de saída. Com sua licença.

- Shina, essa casa é minha! – bravejou Kamus. – Eu quem mando embora quem eu quero quando eu quero.

- É uma estranha no Santuário, não deve ser tratada com regalias.

- Anne, espera! – e foi atrás dela, sem se importar com a cobra que ainda falava.

_- Não se preocupe, não incomodo mais._

_- _O que faz aqui?

_-_ _Te aborreço._

- Não ligue pra Shina, ela é sempre assim.

- _Ela parece ser tão dona disso aqui quanto você. Alias, que burrice a minha! Se você não me procurou em anos, por que eu deveria te procurar?_

_- Anne, espera, você entendeu tudo errado._

_- É... _– olhou para a garota, que parecia frustrada. –_ Estou vendo. Au revoir, Kamyu._ Ou melhor, Kamus.

E saiu correndo pelo corredor. Kamus, ainda incrédulo, sentou no sofá, pálido. Tentou recompor a ordem dos fatos, mas a verdade é que não tinha a mínima idéia de como ela foi parar ali, na sua frente.

- Quem era a pirralha?

- Meu passado.

- Ainda bem que ela se foi. – disse séria. – Nós, protetores de Athena, não precisamos de um passado.

- "Talvez você não precise... Eu simplesmente não quis precisar.". – pensou o aquariano. – Shina, vá embora.

- Está me expulsando?

- Se quiser entender assim...

- Por causa de uma garota? – indignou-se. – Ela ainda vai te trazer muitos problemas.

- Não pense em abordá-la, Shina, ou quem terá problemas será você.

E ela então saiu, com seu orgulho ferido. Pensou em ir atrás da garota, mesmo que por provocação, e saber mais sobre aquela que abalou o Iceberg, mas desistiu, voltando para sua própria casa.

O aquariano então se afundou em pensamentos, tentando entender algo e, principalmente, entender o porquê dela estar lá e ainda mexer com ele.

- "Eu te deixei pra trás, com toda a minha vida, pra ser esquecida... Por que você apareceu quando eu menos queria?".

E absorto em pensamentos foi para seu quarto, onde olhou para o teto pelo resto do dia.


	3. Quando os presentes se encontram

**CAPITULO III – Quando os Presentes Se Encontram.**

Anne saiu da Casa de Aquário aturdida. Tanto que, ao invés de ir a direção a Décima Casa e assim as demais, errou a saída e foi para a Décima Segunda Casa, a de Peixes.

Ao entrar, se deparou com um lindo lago, cercado de rosas de todos os tipos e várias cores. Ficou encantada por existir um lugar como aquele em um local tão cheio de templos antigos, e que qualquer um diria ser abandonado. Aproximou-se da fonte, que tinha um chafariz em forma de cupido e jorrava água de forma graciosa; e se sentou em uma mureta próxima, tocando uma rosa rubra, talvez a mais linda que ela já vira.

- Esse lugar é tão lindo... Lembra tanto a Suécia...

- Talvez você esteja certa. – disse um homem ao entrar no recinto, analisando-a.

- Ahn? – respondeu surpresa. Estava tão rubra quanto a flor que tocara. – Ah, desculpe-me, senhor, eu errei o caminho e vim parar aqui por engano. Fiquei tão admirada com...

- Não precisa se explicar. – interrompeu o rapaz. – Você é uma apreciadora da arte, pode-se notar em seu olhar.

- Eu ia embora, mas este jardim me lembrou dos verões que passei na Suécia com minha finada mãe e então me perdi em lembranças...

- Ah sim. – disse consternado. E sorriu. – Eu sou sueco. E pelo seu sotaque, pode-se perceber que você é francesa, estou certo?

- Sim. – sorriu corada. – Sou francesa e estudo arte.

- A mulher perfeita! – gloriou-se. – E posso saber o nome dessa mulher?

- Ah, sim, me desculpe. – sorriu e estendeu a mão. – Sou Anne Cambeaux.

- Eu sou Afrodite, o cavaleiro de Peixes. – respondeu ao cumprimento.

- Muito prazer. É um guardião, assim como Mu, certo?

- Podemos dizer que sim. Cada uma das Doze Casas possui um "guardião" ou, como chamamos, cavaleiros.

- Ah sim...

- Assim como aquele da Casa a qual você acabou de sair. Você veio falar com Kamus, não?

- Sim, vim. – disse ao abaixar a cabeça.

- E posso saber o motivo? – perguntou curioso.

- Talvez nem seja necessário. – desconversou. – Foi um erro ter vindo.

- Anne, querida, seus olhos deixam escapar mais do que pensamentos. – e se aproximou mais dela. – Quando falamos de amor, não existem erros, apenas enganos.

Anne se levantou de súbito, corada a ponto de sua face estar mais rubra do que o conjunto de todas aquelas flores.

- Bom, desculpe-me novamente, senhor Afrodite, mas tenho que ir. Sai sem avisar...

- Ora, que pena. – lamentou. – Mas não me chame de senhor! Sou muito jovem e belo para isto! – disse sorrindo.

- Ah sim, certo. - riu timida.

- Vamos, eu te levo até a Primeira Casa. E leve isto como lembrança. – abaixou e pegou uma rosa vermelha. – Essas rosas duram mais que as "normais", apenas coloque em água.

- Sim, claro. – disse pegando a delicada flor. – Muito obrigada.

- Me acompanhe, por favor.

Anne sorriu e o seguiu, Ela havia tido muitas experiências estranhas em um único dia. A companhia daquele rapaz, Afrodite, a agradou muito, assim como a tranqüilidade de Mu também.

- "Em pensar que Kamyu era assim...".

E seu olhar entristeceu-se.

- "Eu só queria um motivo. Um só".

Anne, mergulhada em seus pensamentos, nem percebia por onde passava, apenas olhava para o chão. Nem se deu conta de que a "tal mulher" não estava mais na Casa de Aquário, que um homem na Casa de Capricórnio a olhava enquanto fazia elogios em espanhol e muito menos que havia um homem treinando uma rápida seqüência de chutes e socos em um saco de areia na Casa de Escorpião.

- Gostou daqui?

- Eh... – disse assustada com a pergunta repentina. – Sim, é bem diferente.

- Eu acho esse lugar belíssimo! – e então apontou para um homem de cabelos curtos e escuros, que aparentava um grande mau humor.

- Que você quer, Dido?

- Nada não, Carlinho. – sorriu e deu uma piscadela.

Anne não pode deixar de conter o espanto com a "decoração" daquela casa: muitas e muitas cabeças, que se aglomeravam na parede como máscaras. Olhou para o rosto dele e pensou não ser alguém com muitos amigos.

- Não ligue para o mau humor dele, nem sempre ele é assim. – riu.

Quando percebeu, o Sol batia diretamente em seu rosto, anunciando que a cidade já estava ali. Viu a sombra de Mu, que tranquilamente contemplava o por do Sol, como todos os dias. Ao perceber a presença dos dois, se virou para ele.

- Mas já está de volta? – perguntou com um sorriso.

- Ah sim, Kamyu estava ocupado.

- Mas se falaram?

- O suficiente para poder vir embora. – e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Na verdade, – riu Afrodite. – ela errou a saída e foi parar na minha casa.

- O Santuário é difícil na primeira visita. – complementou Mu.

- Não importa, já que foi a primeira e a última.

- Não, não e não! – reclamou o pisciano. – Não posso ver somente uma vez a mulher mais perfeita que vi em minha vida.

- Sinto muito, Afrodite, o que eu tinha que fazer aqui já foi feito. – sorriu.

- Anne, Kamus estava ocupado com o que? – perguntou Mu um tanto quanto curioso.

- Com quem, você quis dizer. – corrigiu. – Com uma mulher.

Os dois dourados se entreolharam, estranhando aquelas palavras. Com quem ele estaria? Fora Anne, ninguém mais havia entrado no Santuário, o que levava a crer que ele estava com alguma amazona.

- E como era essa mulher? – perguntou Afrodite curioso.

- Alta, cabelo um pouco abaixo do ombro, com a voz brava e autoritária. Não consegui ver o rosto dela, ela usava uma mascara meio... Estranha.

- Shina? – se surpreendeu Mu.

- Que seja.

- Gente, que babado! – disse Afrodite chocado. – Kamus sempre foi cauteloso, até hoje sei do nome de uma só que ele tenha estado.

- Enfim, ele não pôde falar comigo... – respondeu Anne à contra gosto.

- Ai se o Shura sonha com isso... – meneou a cabeça Mu.

- Longe de mim causa a discórdia! – apressou-se Anne. – Vocês têm que me prometer que isso não sai daqui.

- Ah, Anne querida. – se aproximou Afrodite. – Aquele sotaque francês enlouquece as mulheres. Não se engane assim,

- Quem procura o que não deve, acha o que não quer. – sorriu. – Não é assim o ditado? Eu já devia ter imaginado.

- Independente dele, gostaria que viesse novamente. – pediu o pisciano.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

- Tem razão, não ache! – interrompeu com uma empolgação que assustou a garota e era indiferente a Mu. – Será uma ótima idéia! Vamos conversar sobre arte, falar da Suécia, ah que saudades do meu país!

- Bom, posso tentar e... – respondeu assustada.

- Isso, venha! Pedirei para prepararem um almoço especial.

Mu sorriu, sabia que Afrodite era uma pessoa que facilmente se empolgava com alguém que tinha gostos semelhantes aos seus, o que não acontecia com tanta freqüência.

- Tudo bem, então, eu acho...

- Muzinho, posso pegar papel e caneta na sua casa?

- Claro, está na mesa ao lado do telefone,

Saiu apressado em direção a Casa de Áries. Anne havia ficado assustada e surpresa com toda aquela euforia. O ariano pensou em rir, mas se conteve ao pensar que isso poderia frustrar ou assustar ainda mais a garota. E o silêncio permaneceu.

- Prontinho, voltei! – e entregou o papel a francesa.

- O que é isso? – perguntou curiosa.

- Números de telefone. – riu. – Meu e do Muzinhu, já cai direto em nossas casas.

- Ah sim. – olhou o papel. – Eu ligo caso não venha.

- Nem pense em não vir!

- Infelizmente dependo mais da vontade alheia do que da minha própria vontade.

- Ah sim, entendo, embora seja uma pena.

- Farei o possível para vir, pode ter certeza.

A garota sorriu, fazendo com que o pisciano ficasse satisfeito, afinal não era todos os dias que ele tinha uma companhia que gostasse das mesmas coisas que ele, e isso era um bom motivo para deixa-lo mais contente que o normal.

- Agora preciso ir. – disse olhando o céu. – Já está escurecendo e sai sem avisar. Já devem estar a minha procura...

- Tem certeza que consegue voltar sozinha? – perguntou Mu preocupado. – Podemos pedir a um dos cavaleiros que te leve.

-Não, tudo bem! – recusou instantaneamente. – Não estou longe, cheguei aqui a pé, não lembra? – e riu.

- Ah, sim, claro.

- Tchau, Mu. Tchau, Afrodite.

- Dido. – corrigiu Afrodite. – Me chama de Dido.

- Certo então, Dido. – e sorriu.

- Até breve, Anne. – despediu-se Mu.

- Tchauzinho, Anne! Até amanhã!

A garota sorriu novamente e acenou. Como ela tinha o sorriso bonito! Com certeza ela chamava atenção e despertava encanto por onde passava, não importa onde fosse. O ariano e o pisciano contemplavam a cena dela indo embora, apenas uma sombra em frente ao pôr-do-sol, o que tornava aquilo tudo ainda mais bonito e poético.

- Mu, será que você...?

Aquela voz simplesmente invadiu no recinto, sem perceber que os dois olhavam para o horizonte, não lhe dando atenção alguma. Seguiu seus olhares e então viu a sombra do que parecia ser uma jovem.

- Então é para isso que estão olhando, seus safados? – riu Miro.

- Ora, Mimi! – respondeu Afrodite ofendido e pego no susto. – O que você faz tanta questão, eu dispenso!

Mu nada disse, ficou corado com o "flagrante" e tratou de recompor-se o mais rápido que pode, enquanto Miro riu do modo que o pisciano falou.

- Quem é? – perguntou curioso.

- A mulher mais perfeita que existe! – idolatrou o pisciano.

- Mulher perfeita? – perguntou um Miro surpreso, já que sabia das preferências sexuais do amigo. – Tá doente, Dido?

- Linda, meiga, apreciadora da arte que passava seus verões em minha amada Suécia... – e seus olhos até brilharam.

- Sua alma gêmea. – riu o escorpiano. – E o que ela veio fazer aqui?

- Procurar por Kamus. – respondeu o ariano.

- Ah, então era essa garota que o Carlo tava falando que tinha passado por lá com vocês... Ele disse que ela era bem bonita.

- Sim, muito bonita. Uma beleza diferente da grega. – concordou Mu.

- Aquele francês safado! Nem pra apresentar! – brincou Miro.

- Safado e ingrato! A menina vem atrás dele, e ele "ocupado" com a Shina! – indignou-se Afrodite.

- Como assim?

- Nem a gente sabe, Miro, ela quem disse. – respondeu o ariano.

- Bom, eu vou para a minha casinha! – disse o pisciano em um ataque de irritação. – Vou descansar a minha beleza nórdica. Ate mais, rapazes.

Saiu para a Décima Segunda Casa, sem ao menos ouvir a resposta deles, ansioso pelo dia de amanhã. Miro e Mu riram da cena, achavam engraçado quando ele tinha esses "pitis" dele. No fundo, tinham certeza que ele ainda iria aprontar com o cavaleiro da Casa de Câncer, o que tornava a cena ainda mais hilária.

- Mas então, o que dizia, Miro?

- Ah sim! – retomou. – A armadura de Escorpião trincou nos pulsos nos pés, pode arrumar pra mim?

- Sim, sem problemas.

- Valeu, Mu!

- Já disse pra você pegar leve com a sua armadura, uma hora ela fica sem conserto!

- Eu sei, já parei. – riu encabulado. – Agora uso pesos nos braços e nas pernas pra ganhar mais força...

- Bom, vamos lá.

Os dois entraram, enquanto Mu dava certas broncas em Miro, que parecia ser criança dizendo que "nunca mais ia fazer de novo". O Sol se punha do lado de fora e as primeiras estrelas começaram a aparecer, indicando que mais um dia havia terminado.

E a vida voltou ao normal no Santuário. Pelo menos por enquanto.

**N/A** gente!!!

Preciso dizer que estou bem feliz pelas reviews! Peco desculpas pela demora pra atualizar, mas tava viajando... Aqui esta, novinho em folha! Tcharaaaaaaam!!!

Entao, eu sei que pode parecer confuso, mas voces vao entender! Essa parte da historia eu acho meio bobinha, mas preciso dela pra continuar tudo! Entao nao se deixem enganar!

Bom, Miro nem viu a tal garota e, ao que tudo indica, Afrodite teve uma "amizade a primeira vista" com a garota. Mas sera que ela volta mesmo?

Aguarde os proximos episodios D

Bjus,

_Dani Polaris_


	4. Um Dia Qualquer

**CAPITULO IV – Um Dia Qualquer**

Nove horas da manha, Athenas. Anne rolava pela larga cama, procurando uma forma de dormir, enquanto os lençóis brancos saiam do lugar e ficavam totalmente amassados. Bom, talvez não era isso que a garota procurava de fato, mas de qualquer forma Domenique a despertou naquele horário, o que minou todas as possibilidades dela voltar a – tentar! – dormir.

_- Bon jour, Anne!_ – disse animada abrindo as cortinas.

_- Bon jour... _– respondeu esfregando os olhos.

_- Dormiu bem?_

Pensou em dizer "Não tão bem quanto gostaria", mas isso levaria a uma nova discussão que ela não queria, principalmente depois da noite anterior. Sua cabeça doía somente de pensar em tantas perguntas, que foram feitas em um tom tão agressivo que lembrou um interrogatório, onde queriam, basicamente, saber por que ela saiu correndo daquela forma, e com quem estava para demorar tanto. Ela respondeu apenas que se tratava de um "velho conhecido". Pressionaram-na para mais detalhes, mas ela simplesmente se deu o direito de calar-se. A verdade era que estava abalada demais ao ver Kamus com outra mulher, mesmo depois de anos separados.

Sentou-se na cama enquanto apenas respondia com um "Sim, obrigada". Olhou na mesa ao lado um papel pequeno, com alguns números escritos, e ela apenas pensando se voltaria aquele lugar enquanto Domenique fazia seu discurso matinal sobre as novidades da França – as quais ela não se importava nem um pouco.

_- Estava pensando em ir a Delfos, que acha?_

Anne voltou-se no mesmo instante para a mulher, com uma careta que nem ela percebeu que fez. Dias na Grécia e ela jamais fez tal "convite", e quando a garota pensou em ir, todos os seus empregados vetaram, sob desculpas como "São ordens do Senhor Cambeaux". Sim, aquilo era realmente estranho.

_- A troco de que, Domenique?_

_- Te achei meio desanimada. – _disse se voltando pra ela. – _Pensei que talvez seu primo pudesse te animar, e..._

_- Ele não está em casa, já falei com a tia Madge._

_- Não? E onde está?_

_- Não, e ela não quis me dizer pra onde foi, disse que é assunto proibido na família._

_- E o que você quer fazer hoje?_

Olhou para o pedaço de papel branco, pensativa. Ao mesmo tempo, queria e não queria voltar aquele lugar que chamavam de "Santuário". Pensou em como não ir, mas Afrodite lhe tratou com tanto carinho e atenção que não seria certo recusar um convite tão agradável, espontâneo e sincero.

_- Vou sair. _– disse convicta.

_- Certo, e onde vamos?_

_- Onde EU vou, não importa. Quanto a você, tire o dia de folga, vá passear e fazer compras, tanto faz._

_- Está maluca, Anne? _– perguntou surpresa. – _Aonde vai, e com quem vai? Aposto que vai com quem encontrou ontem!_

_- E se for?_ – peitou-a.

_- Nem sequer o conheço! E ninguém o conhece também!_

_- Não tenho culpa se as férias na Suécia eram coisas só minha e da mamãe.  
_

Anne havia mentido na noite anterior. Todos os Cambeaux e criados ou amigos, não podiam sequer ouvir a simples menção do nome de Kamus, ele era uma espécie de maldição, ou algo do gênero. Se ela falasse que havia o encontrado, seria o fim! Sua consciência só não pesou porque ela ia realmente ao encontro de um sueco.

_- Eu não vou permitir tal loucura!_

_- Não estou pedindo sua permissão, Domenique. E se quiser contar ao meu pai, então o faça! _

Com estas palavras, proferidas num tom um pouco mais agressivo, a garota se levantou de súbito, andando de um lado para o outro, na imensa suíte do hotel, pensativa, enquanto a mais velha das duas se recuperava do choque.

_- Anne, o que aconteceu com você?_

_- Estou apenas dizendo o que sinto... _– disse sem olhá-la.

_- Dessa forma? _– rebateu chocada.

_- E queria que fosse como?_

_- Educadamente._

A mais jovem sequer respondeu. Seguiu em direção ao seu lado direito, onde estava o guarda-roupas, e que abriu passando os olhos pelas pecas, pensativa, enquanto escolhia qual delas colocaria, como se estivesse se preparando para uma festa. A governanta ficou paralisada, não entendia o motivo daquela mudança brusca de comportamento. Não que ela estivesse, de fato, sendo brusca, mas o simples fato dela ter uma reação quando normalmente é uma pessoa tão passiva era de causar espanto.

_- Não importa aonde vá, eu vou com você._ – continuou a mais velha.

_- Pensando melhor, vou escolher depois do banho._

_- Anne, você está me escutando?_

_- Sim._ – respondeu sorrindo. – _Mas não estou ouvindo._

E saiu rindo em direção ao banheiro. Quando Domenique pensou em segui-la, a porta se fechou bem a sua frente. Anne, que já conhecia a criada de anos, apenas disse em zombação, parecendo se divertir com aquilo:

_- Domenique, não se preocupe, não vou fugir pela janela do banheiro! Por favor, peça para que Olivier se prepare para sair, oui?_

_- Vai sair com ele?_

_- Sim, só pra você não falar ainda mais na minha cabeça. _– riu zombeteira.

_- Ria, ria de quem se preocupa com você!_

Anne começou a cantar uma antiga canção grega enquanto ouvia os passos de Domenique, indicando que se afastava da porta. Aquela musica era uma das favoritas de Anne, por ser uma canção que a mãe lhe cantava sempre que iam de viagem para Suécia. A musica falava de mudanças que levariam boas lembranças, mas se encaminhavam para um futuro feliz. Não que aquela fosse a atual situação de Anne, mas ela queria acreditar naquilo.

Depois de meia hora, saiu dos banhos: o de água e sabão, o de cremes e o de perfume, contrariando aquela fama dos franceses não terem um cheiro muito agradável. Anne, por si só já tinha uma beleza estonteante, composta por um corpo praticamente perfeito, longos cabelos castanhos e um par de olhos verdes que brilhavam mais do que qualquer diamante existente no mundo.

Abriu novamente o guarda-roupa e escolheu um vestido apropriado: um modelo de alcinhas verde claro, que deixava seus olhos ainda mais em evidencia. A toalha permanecia enrolada na cabeça prendendo os cabelos ainda úmidos, e era o único indicio de que ela tinha acabado de sair de um banho.

_- Domenique? –_ chamou.

_- Oui. – _respondeu emburrada.

_- Ora, não fique com esse bico! _– riu. – _Poderia chamar Olivier, por favor?_

_- Claro._

Nem dois minutos haviam se passado quando o segurança entrou, enquanto ela procurava na caixinha de jóias um brinco que combinasse com sua roupa. O colo, a mostra, estava enfeitado com um lindo conjunto de corrente e pingente em ouro branco, e formato de triangulo, com duas pedrinhas: uma azul e uma vermelha.

_- Com licença, senhorita._

_- Sim, entre, Olivier._

_- Em que posso ajudá-la?_

_- Te chamei justamente por isso.. – _voltou-se para ele_. – Olha como você tá!_

_- Mas, senhorita... _– disse olhando os costumeiros terno e gravata.

_- E depois de anos pedindo, ainda me chama assim?_

_- O que...?_ – perguntou sem entender.

_- Vá imediatamente colocar roupas informais e confortáveis! Olha esse calor!_

_- Eu não posso... –_ tentava argumentar.

_- É uma ordem!_ – alterou a voz.

_- Sim, senhorita._

O guarda-costas saiu mais confuso do que até a própria Domenique. Não sabia o motivo, mas o simples fato de vê-la tão empolgada e feliz, como era quando a mãe morreu, dissipou instantaneamente todos esses pensamentos, e ele então atendeu seu pedido.

Ela, por sua vez, riu daquela cena. Sentiu-se uma criança mimada dando ordens, mas se sentia tão confortável com Olivier que sabia que ele não ficaria chateado, bravo, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Voltou a olhar-se no espelho e focou a atenção no pingente, pensativa.

Você me acompanha há tanto tempo... Seria uma pena tira-lo justo agora.

E então foi ate a janela do quarto, onde olhou a cidade mais abaixo. Como Athenas estava linda! Talvez estivesse num mau humor tão grande por ter ido aquele lugar forçada e sem expectativas de encontrar o primo que sequer reparou em nada. Um ano já havia se passado desde sua última visita, e parecia que foi ontem...

Pegou o papel com os números em cima da mesa, juntamente com o telefone sem fio. Desde a sua criação, sempre foi instruída a ligar para seu futuro anfitrião antes de ir a sua casa, e agora não seria diferente. Discou os números, enquanto andava impaciente pelo quarto. Seu coração estava disparado e ela estava extremamente ansiosa... Mas por que se sentia assim?

- Alo?

- Alo! – respondeu apressada. – Quem fala, por favor?

- Mu.

- Oi, Mu, Anne Cambeaux quem fala.

- Anne, que prazer! – respondeu alegre do outro lado. – Como vai?

- Bem, e você?

- Tudo na santa paz... Mas, me diga, como posso te ajudar?

- Bom, eu... – hesitou por um instante. – Gostaria de dizer se realmente não tem problema se eu for até ai...

- Claro que não. – respondeu tranqüilo. – Toda visita aqui é bem vinda.

- Obrigada, mas é que... – respondeu consternada.

- Afrodite está ansioso a sua espera.

Ela sorriu, vencida.

- Precisa que eu leve algo?

- Não creio que seja necessário.

- Certo... – consentiu. – Mu, por favor, gostaria que não comentasse que estou indo, queria fazer uma surpresa.

- Claro, sem problemas. – concordou o bondoso ariano. – Nos encontramos em minha casa, depois lhe acompanho ate a Casa de Peixes.

- Certo, obrigada! Ate breve. – e nesse exato momento Olivier voltou ao quarto.

- Ate mais.

A garota então desligou o telefone e o colocou em cima da mesa. Olhou para o guarda-costas e então riu, divertida. Ele, totalmente envergonhado, não entendeu nada, principalmente o que a patroa pretendia com tudo aquilo. Mas não podia negar que lhe fazia muito bem vê-la assim.

_- Agora sim, perfeito!_ – sorriu. – _Ficou bem mais bonito, hein?_

_- Me desculpe, Anne, mas posso saber onde iremos? _– perguntou constrangido.

_- Primeiro as compras!_ – disse enquanto arrumava a bolsa.

_- Compras?_ – perguntou atônito. – _O que mais a senhorita pretende comprar?_

_- Não faça tantas perguntas!_ – riu enquanto calcava as sandálias.

_- Desculpe._ – respondeu cabisbaixo.

_- Não fica com essa cara, vamos logo!_

O rapaz não entendeu nada, principalmente essa mudança brusca e repentina de um comportamento depressivo para um estranho alegre. Ate parece que tinha voltado no tempo! Sentiu sua mão delicada tocar o seu braço, descoberto pela camisa pólo, e então, em um movimento eufórico, puxá-lo rumo ao elevador, como se tivesse 15 anos, atravessando o corredor enquanto chamava o nome de sua costumeira companhia.

_- Domenique, já estamos de saída!_

_- Anne, espere! _– abriu a porta esbaforida.

_- Como prometido, estou saindo com Olivier.__–_ e neste momento levantou o braço do rapaz. – _Não me espere cedo, volto depois do fim da tarde._

_- Está levando seu celular?_ – perguntou preocupada.

_- Sim, mas evite ligar.__ – _sorriu. – _Aproveite o dia, faça o que quiser, tire folga!_

_- Mas..._

_- Au revoir, Domenique!_

A porta do elevador se fechou bem a frente da criada, enquanto Anne acenava com as mãos se despedindo. Riu daquela cena toda, fazia tempo que não se divertia daquela forma. Olivier riu, ainda mais por conhecer Domenique, que a esta hora deveria estar incrivelmente frustrada.

Saíram pelo suntuoso hall de entrada, um hall a altura de um hotel como aquele, e Anne então acenou para os funcionários da recepção, a maioria velhos conhecidos dela, de outras datas. Sorriu como cumprimento, simpática como de costume – pelo menos em aparência.

- Ela é sempre tão simpática, né?

- E como! – concordou o colega. – Nem parece ser filha de quem é!

Retribuíram ao aceno e logo depois voltaram aos seus trabalhos, enquanto viam a garota e o rapaz atravessarem a porta e entrarem em um carro preto esportivo trazido pelo manobrista do hotel.

_- Para o carro, Olivier!_

_- O que foi?_ – perguntou depois de brecar bruscamente.

_- Vamos parar aqui!_ – sorriu feliz.

_- Aqui?_ – perguntou surpreso. – _Mas aqui é uma... boulangerie._

_- Eu sei. Por isso vamos parar aqui._

Ele nem discutiu apenas deu ré e estacionou o carro próximo a loja. Entraram, com o sorriso simpático dos atendentes, e Olivier esperou a porta enquanto ela se divertia entre tantas prateleiras de pecados comestíveis. Os donos, franceses, observaram a garota se maravilhar na loja, e então se deram conta de quem ela era. Alguns visitantes também a observaram; alguns por ela parecer uma criança feliz, outros, por se darem conta do mesmo que os donos. O publico da boulangerie, em sua esmagadora maioria, eram franceses que moravam ou estavam de passagem por Athenas. Assim como Anne e Olivier.

O guarda-costas ficou apreensivo com tantos olhares, e seu instinto protetor falou mais alto. Procurou a garota com seus grandes olhos azuis, mas a perdeu de vista. Saiu de onde estava e foi atrás dela, ate que a encontrou degustando um croissant no balcão segurando uma cesta com algumas guloseimas e... três garrafas de vinho.

_- Anne! –_ respirou aliviado por encontrá-la.

_- Ah, oi, Olivier! Você deveria provar isso, ta uma delicia!_

_- Pra que tanto vinho?_ – perguntou surpreso. – _Você mal bebe uma taça!_

_- São presentes, não são pra mim._ – riu. - _As comidas que são. _

Ele pegou a cesta das mãos dela, que pediu mais dois daqueles croissants para viagem. Ele observou os vinhos; ela tinha escolhido as melhores safras do melhor vinho francês – e o mais caro também. Praticamente todas as refeições francesas eram feitas com vinho ou champagne, dependendo do horário e do que é servido. Achou polido levar algo tão francês para Afrodite e Mu, pela hospitalidade e a gentileza.

_- Seu pai vai surtar quando vir a fatura do cartão._

_- Ora, Olivier! _– sentiu-se ofendida. – _Você bem sabe que dinheiro nunca foi problema em casa._

_- Eu sei, mas seu pai..._

_- Não precisa ficar sabendo exatamente o que vim comprar._

O rapaz suspirou e nada mais disse, sabia que aquilo era algo como "Você não vai contar, vai?". Ela, por sua vez, sorriu e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, como agradecimento. A verdade é que ele sempre se sentia rendido quando ela lhe agradava daquela forma – tão carinhosa.

Para Anne, Olivier era como se fosse um irmão mais velho, por isso a cumplicidade entre os dois era tão grande. Os pais do rapaz trabalhavam para os pais de Anne há mais de trinta e cinco anos, e ele sempre foi tratado pela família dela como um filho, principalmente por parte de Diana. Tornar-se segurança de Anne foi uma conseqüência e uma promessa. Começou quando ela tinha sete anos, e ele treze, e se machucou enquanto brincavam no jardim. Desde então, prometeu para si e para ela que nada iria machucá-la, e que ele a protegeria para sempre. E ela confiava nele como não confiava em nenhum outro em sua casa, às vezes ate mesmo que o próprio pai.

_- Certo, e agora? Pra onde vamos? _– perguntou o rapaz carregando as três sacolas de compras.

_- Podemos passar em uma livraria antes? _– perguntou inocente.

_- Que tipo de livros que comprar?_

_- Um especial..._

Guardaram então as coisas no carro e foram à livraria, que ficava do outro lado da rua. Uma porta, consideravelmente pequena, guardava uma infinidade de livros de todos os tipos. Para Anne, essa era a maior magia da Grécia: nem tudo que parecia ser, era de fato.

Para não perder tempo, Anne foi diretamente ao vendedor e pediu o livro que procurava. Na verdade, não procurava por um titulo especifico, mas um que falasse sobre o assunto que ela queria. Olivier novamente a esperou próximo ao caixa, atento para qualquer atitude estranha; muita gente tinha a observado na loja à frente. Anne voltou momentos depois, acompanhada do vendedor, pedindo-lhe que embrulhasse para presente o livro.

_- Achou o que encontrava?_

_- Sim, felizmente._

Ela sorriu feliz, enquanto observou alguns jornais a sua frente, assim como o acompanhante. Ele então voltou sua atenção para um jornal especial, que tinha como capa a foto do patrão na primeira página.

_- Seu pai, Anne. _– apontou para o jornal. – _O que diz?_

- "_Presidente francês dá o primeiro passo para a assinatura do Tratado da União Européia"._

_- Que bom que conseguiu o que queria há tempos._

_- Que seja. _– respondeu desanimada. – _Papai sempre foi um excelente político, e está sendo um bom presidente para o país._

_- Isso é verdade. _– concordou o rapaz.

A garota pensou em dizer algo como "Pena que desde que preside a França não presida a própria família", mas se conteve. Uma outra capa de revista chamou mais a sua atenção: um tablóide francês, com fotos dela na capa, e uma manchete nada agradável. O vendedor entregou-lhe o livro, e ela pediu que lhe cobrassem pela revista também, a levaria. Ela pagou e então foram embora.

Chegaram ao carro, Anne não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar, contrariada. Olivier não entendeu nada, claro, não tinha visto o mesmo que ela. Olhou para ver se não estavam sendo seguidos, e então deu a partida no carro quando verificou que tudo estava certo.

_- Para onde vamos agora?_

_- Rumo ao Pathernon._

_- Certo._

E assim o fez. Dirigia pelo estranho e irregular transito grego, enquanto ela folheava a revista, parecendo fazer uma busca bem especifica, que parecia estar nas últimas páginas...

_- Dias aqui e não comprou uma revista. _– comentou o rapaz. – _Por que comprou hoje?_

_- Sai na capa. _– mostrou a revista, desgostosa. _– Aparentemente eu e o Príncipe Phillipe de Mônaco estamos tendo um caso._

_- E você nem me conta? – _riu irônico virando a esquerda.

_- Eu também não sabia!__– _respondeu irônica_. – Pelo visto algumas fotos, tiradas num restaurante enquanto nossos pais tratavam de negócios, já são o suficiente para marcarem a data do noivado._

Em um ato de revolta, jogou a revista de volta na sacola de onde tinha a tirado, enquanto Olivier ria, parecendo se divertir com aquilo. Desde que o pai assumiu a presidência, cinco anos atrás, ela virou o que os franceses chamavam de "Cherrie de Paris", e volta e meia vasculhavam a sua vida, o que ela abominava. Conforme ela foi crescendo, as coisas só pioraram, e ela ia se irritando mais com esse tipo de coisa.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, chegaram ao Pathernon. A velha música que a mãe cantava não lhe saia da cabeça... Mas por quê? Por que essas lembranças tão fortes agora?

_- Chegamos, onde paro o carro?_

_- Pode ser ali a direita._

Apontou um lugar cerca de três quadras depois, num espaço mais amplo, e ele então seguiu para o local indicado. Assim que chegaram ao lugar indicado, ela o olhou com aquela cara de criança que ele já sabia bem qual era.

_- Olivier, preciso de um favor._

_- Ah não, Anne! Eu sabia que tinha algo errado!_

_- Por favor, não é nada demais!_

_- E o que...? _– perguntou se preparando para algo que não lhe agradaria.

_- Preciso que fique na cidade ao invés de me acompanhar. _– interrompeu-o sincera.

_- Você o que? _– perguntou chocado.

_- Não faz essa cara, por favor! _ - disse apressada._ – Eu vou almoçar com um amigo, e seria chato que ficássemos os três por lá, entende?_

_- Anne, por acaso ele é algum tipo de caso seu? _– perguntou ciumento.

_- Não! _ - recriminou a amiga. ­– _Ele é apenas um amigo, eu acho._

_- Como assim "acha"?_

_- Ele... _ – disse sem graça. _– Aparentemente você faz mais o tipo dele que eu, entende?_

_- Ah. – _respondeu surpreso. Logo depois, balançou a cabeça negativamente _– Não, Anne, não posso! E se Domenique ligar?_

_- Diz que está à paisana, que pedi pra não incomodar nosso passeio..._

_- Está louca?_

_- Eu juro que deixo meu celular ligado, e só atendo se for você! _– disse numa última tentativa de convencê-lo. – _Por favor._

Ele virou a cabeça, fugindo daqueles olhos pedintes, muito contrariado. Não conseguia olhar para aquelas esmeraldas, brilhantes como o de uma criança frente a uma loja de brinquedos, e dizer "não". Quando ela insistiu em saber da resposta, ele não conseguiu resistir e, mesmo muito contrariado, concordou.

Anne, feliz, soltou um sincero e feliz "obrigada" e o abraçou de forma alegre e agradecida. O rapaz fez dezenas de recomendações, tentando disfarçar que estava envergonhado com aquele gesto, como não ficar em lugares muito cheio e não desligar o celular, em hipótese nenhuma, o que ela consentiu e concordou e consentiu. Desceu do carro, sorridente, levando consigo a sacola que tinha acabado de comprar na livraria, enquanto Olivier pegou o restante e lhe entregou.

_- Tem certeza que consegue levar tudo isso?_

_- Absoluta. _– pegou a sacola mais pesada_. – Eu não sou to fraca quanto pareço. Alem do mais, estou bem perto de onde vou._

_- Ta... Juízo, hein? E qualquer coisa me liga!_

_- Ta bom, pai! _ - riu.

Ela se afastou em passos lentos, e depois de certa distancia deu um aceno, enquanto ele suspirava, atento. Viu-a andar, graciosa como sempre, rumo a sua direita. Sim, ela parecia estar feliz e, principalmente, viva. Trancou o carro, satisfeito, e resolveu aproveitar aquele dia ensolarado no Pathernon.

- "_Um dia você ainda põe a gente em encrenca, Anne. –_ pensou enquanto ia ao ponto turístico._ – Mas por você, e por esse sorriso, vale a pena. Ah, claro que vale"._

Mu estava à entrada de sua casa, olhando para o imenso horizonte que se abria à sua frente, como sempre gostava de fazer. Considerava a vista do Santuário uma verdadeira bênção da deusa que regia aquele lugar. Respirou o ar puro, longe da agitação do centro de Athenas, mesmo com o calor que anunciava o fim do quente verão grego, e o início da primavera.

Observou mais abaixo, depois de algum tempo contemplando o nada, uma pessoa parada, pensativa e, por que não dizer, hesitante. Desceu as escadas que davam acesso até sua casa, a fim de ver de quem se tratava. E então a viu. Sorriu ao reconhecer a garota, mas não foi ao seu encontro; esperou que ela viesse ao seu. Não queria assustá-la, instigá-la ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero.

Anne, por sua vez, estava confusa. Não entendeu por que tinha ido e ali, justo na entrada do lugar, hesitava. Ficou receosa: e se Kamus a visse? Afinal, sua casa era passagem para a casa de Afrodite. A verdade é que queria entrar – e muito! Aquele lugar ali, perdido, era fantástico e a curiosidade de conhecer todas aquelas casas, onde aparentemente cada morador era de um país diverso, era tamanha que ela mal continha. Achou-se uma tola por estar ali, parada sob aquele sol forte. Sim, entraria naquele lugar e acabaria com qualquer fantasma que ali estivesse. Ela simplesmente não podia se privar por quem sequer se importava com ela.

Então ela avistou Mu, e sorriu. Ele acenou, vendo que foi reconhecido pela francesa, em retribuição. Sentiu-se ainda mais motivada a chegar o mais depressa possível, e assim o fez, até que em determinado ponto ele veio ao seu encontro.

- Bom dia, Anne.

- Bon jour, Mu. – respondeu distraída.

- Veio sozinha? – perguntou pegando as sacolas da mão dela.

- Sim, jamais traria alguém aqui.

Ele entendeu e, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, ele compreendeu o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras – e o que queriam dizer.

- O calor hoje tá muito forte... – comentou o ariano.

- E como! Alias, não estou atrapalhando vocês em nada, estou? – perguntou apressada.

- Já disse que você é muito bem vinda, Anne. Afrodite espera ansioso. A sua fama já percorreu o Santuário.

- Fama? – perguntou surpresa. – Ah não, pelo menos aqui não, por favor!

Ele a observou com um olhar de dúvida; desta vez não entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Ela era tão estranha a ele quanto ele a ela. Não sabia de onde vinha, onde morava, quantos anos tinha, onde estava sua família, nada. De certo modo, eles eram iguais.

- Vamos, vou acompanhá-la até a Décima Segunda Casa.

- Obrigada.

Subiram em tom de uma divertida conversa sobre nada em especial. Anne descobriu tantas coisas em comum com ele que nem em seus mais profundos devaneios imaginaria. E mal sabia ele que eles tinham em comum também a constelação regente...

Anne notou que grande parte das casas estava vazia, e perguntou ao ariano qual o motivo, o que ele lhe respondeu dizendo que a maioria deles gostava de treinar pela manhã e só parar u pouco antes do almoço, o que ela não entendeu. Tantas coisas podiam ser treinadas, mas ele não entrou em detalhes e ela resolveu não perguntar também. Isso tinha a deixado confusa.

_- Mira si no es la chica de ayer!_

Ela não entendia absolutamente nada do que ele falava, mas parou ao reconhecer aquela voz divertida que vinha a seu encontro. Olhou em volta, com intuito de encontrar seu locutor, e então pode observar a decoração: tudo muito alegre, vermelho e... espanhola.

- Em que casa estamos? – perguntou ao ariano baixinho.

_- La Décima, Capricórnio._ – disse ao pegar sua mão. – _Soy Shura Salomon, mucho gusto._

- Er... Eu não entendo nada do que você fala, mas pelo que me lembro se chama Shura, não?

- Ih, Shura, sua cantada de amante latino não deu certo desta vez... – riu Mu.

- E em bom grego, a senhorita entende?

- Ah sim, bem melhor! – riu. – Aposto que você no entenderia nada se eu falasse com o senhor, entenderia?

- Senhor? – indignou-se. – _Soy joven_, tenho poucos anos a mais que você! E quanto a sua pergunta, tenha um vizinho francês e saberá pela menos o básico e alguns xingamentos...

Como ela poderia ter se esquecido? Depois de Capricórnio vem Aquário! Sentiu-se acuada por isso, mesmo tendo prometido a si mesma que não se privaria de nada, e ficou receosa por simplesmente estar ali.

- Quem sabe? Talvez... – consentiu.

Se fosse em outra ocasião, Anne se sentiria bastante incomodada tendo um homem segurando por tanto tempo a sua mão, herança de anos como filha única de um político influente rodeado de outros que queriam unir as famílias, e isso sempre a irritou. Mas agora, naquele ambiente tão informal e tão surreal, estava tão confusa com tudo que estava vivendo e com tanto medo do que estava por vir, que nem se importou.

- Todo caso, prazer, senhorita. – disse galante ao beijar sua mão.

- O prazer é todo meu, Shura.

O capricorniano se sentiu bem contente pela resposta da garota. Ele sabia admirar e reconhecer a beleza feminina, e aquela a sua frente era um belo exemplar de uma mulher perfeita: bonita, educada, simpática, com censo de humor... E aquele cheiro, que lembrava cerejas, tão doce e tão agradável que entorpecia aqueles que cruzassem seu caminho deixou-o ainda mais hipnotizado por ela. Ate que o encanto se desfez.

- Vamos, Anne? – perguntou Mu tranqüilo.

- Claro! – sorriu. – _Au revoir, Shura. _

Ela se soltou tranquilamente da mão dele, ainda sorrindo. Ele a observou sair de perto de si e quando deu por si estava acenando em despedida. Olhou para as sacolas que Mu, como bom cavalheiro carregava, e se perguntou o que teria ali, e se seria para Kamus. Jogou-se no sofá, resmungando:

_- Francês filho da mãe! Todo certinho sempre, nunca apronta e olha o que aparece pra ele!_

Reclamou mais um pouco, indo ate a janela de sua casa e observando a garota e o cavalheiro subindo, com metade do caminho pra trás. Voltou para o sofá, pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV no canal de esportes, onde passava Villa Real contra Barcelona.

_- Se não tenho a mulher, tenho o futebol!_ – disse conformado e feliz.

- Pelo visto o francês não encanta só as mulheres… - brincou o ariano.

- Ah, Mu. – riu encabulada. – Dizem que francês é a língua dos apaixonados…

FLASHBACK

_- Eu to com medo de tudo isso que ta acontecendo…_

A garota andava nervosa, de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, apertando suas próprias mãos compulsivamente enquanto fazia caretas, sendo observada com os olhos por um rapaz que estava sentado em sua cama.

_- Vai ficar tonta desse jeito. _– disse brincalhão.

_- Estou falando sério!_ – rebateu ofendida. – _Você não ta preocupado com essa guerra toda?_

_- Claro que to, Anne. _ – e o rapaz se levantou. – _Ainda mais por essa guerra estar em nossas casas._

_- Nossos pais nunca foram amigos, é verdade, mas agora são inimigos praticamente mortais! – _e levou a mão à cabeça. – _Somos praticamente Romeu e Julieta dos tempos atuais!_

_- Cherrie__, pára com isso, não precisa dramatizar. _– disse segurando-a pelos ombros. –_Estamos juntos, isso que importa. E pode ter certeza que não vou tomar veneno nenhum!_

_- Seu bobo... _– riu enquanto uma lágrima rolava pelo seu rosto.

_- O que importa é que eu te amo e que... _– puxou-a pelo braço, abraçando-a e inclinando para baixo.

_- Que...? _– perguntou rendida.

_- Nós sempre teremos Paris!_

E o rapaz lhe deu um beijo estalado enquanto ela ria. Aquela frase se tornou muito famosa desde quando foi proferida, por ter aparecido em um filme que ate hoje é um clássico do cinema mundial: Casablanca.

_- Enquanto você estiver comigo, vai estar tudo bem._

_- Eu não vou deixar que nada de mau te aconteça, Anne._

Fim do Flashback

- Anne? – era a terceira vez que o ariano a chamava.

- Ah, desculpa. – sorriu encabulada. – O que dizia?

- Nada em especial. – retribuiu. – Não se preocupe, ele não ta em casa.

- Ah, nem me preocupava com isso. – disse com um semi-sorriso. – Vi o suficiente ontem, já to satisfeita... Mas não quero falar disso! Vim para me divertir.

Ele consentiu e a passagem pela Casa de Aquário foi tranqüila. Somente neste dia Anne reparou na casa dele... Nenhuma decoração, nada especial, simplesmente nada. Tudo era neutro demais e frio demais. Claro que ela estranhou, mas se conformou ao se lembrar da frase "as pessoas mudam". Conforme Mu havia dito, ele, de fato, não estava. Sentiu-se aliviada por não ter encontrado-o.

Apressou o passo quando avistou a próxima casa, mais ao alto. Dentre todas, com certeza aquela era a que mais a fascinava – mesmo sem ter visto todas as outras. Parecia tão pequena por fora, mas logo na entrada se via um grande jardim com uma fonte em forma de cupido. Imaginou como seria o resto. E entre pensamentos e suposições, chegaram.

- Dido? – chamou o ariano.

- Oi, Muzinho! – aclamou de longe, vindo até ele. – O que foi? Eu estou...

Um leve aceno de mão fez a sua fisionomia se transformar de irritado/incomodado para alegre subitamente, como se tivesse ganhado um grande presente surpresa. A garota sorriu tímida enquanto o pisciano se apressou ao seu encontro, e o ariano apenas comentava para si mesmo como ela ficava mais bonita com aquele ar tímido.

- Anne!

- Oi, Dido.

- Que surpresa boa! – disse feliz.

- Gostou? Pedi ao Mu que não te dissesse nada.

- Eu tinha certeza que você vinha! Vamos, entre. – abriu o caminho.

- Cheiro bom... – comentou seguindo-o.

- Estão fazendo com todo carinho. – disse entusiasmado. – Espero que goste.

Entraram na sala, ou em uma das salas, da casa. Como era linda! Elegante, decorada ricamente, um ambiente totalmente agradável... Afrodite indicou a poltrona, em estilo vitoriano, para que se sentasse e ela o fez. Ao seu lado, apenas um abajur do mesmo estilo e um revisteiro com edições de Vogue, Elle e outras.

- Eu trouxe um presente. – comentou a garota.

- Presente? – maravilhou-se o anfitrião. – Não precisava, mas obrigado!

- Trouxe duas garrafas de vinho, uma para o almoço e outra de presente. – pediu as sacolas para Mu. – Trouxe uma pra você também, Mu. Nem sei se vocês gostam de vinho, mas enfim.

- Obrigado, Anne. – agradeceu polido.

- Por minha Santa Athena, Anne! – exclamou olhando o rótulo. – Ótima escolha!

Ela sorriu em agradecimento, já que não entendia muito de vinhos, mas pelo pouco entendia sabia que aquela era uma boa escolha. A garota estranhava o fato de como ele sabia o seu modo de ser, e mais ainda o fato de não se incomodar com alguém a conhecendo tão bem em tão pouco tempo...

Mu pediu licença aos demais, dizendo que precisava voltar a sua casa. A francesa agradeceu pela companhia e se despediu, dizendo que esperava o encontrar na saída.

- Venha, por favor, não se sinta acanhada! – chamou-a.

- Certo, obrigada. – sorriu. – Você tem uma linda casa.

- Ah, obrigada! Se soubesse o trabalho que me deu deixá-la como queria...

- Eu imagino.

- Ah, a propósito, linda sua bolsa. – comentou. – Louis Vuitton?

- Ah, sim. – respondeu surpresa. – Mas como você sabe?

- Estudava moda antes de vir pra cá. – respondeu enquanto andavam. – As revistas na sala não me deixam mentir, amo moda!

Conversaram mais um pouco ate que uma das criadas veio anunciar que o almoço estava sendo servido. E se o almoço fosse tão bom quanto seu cheiro, Anne comeria bem. Afrodite então pediu para que a criada levasse as garrafas e colocasse para gelar, eles iriam dentro de um instante.

Anne então se lembrou do outro presente que tinha levado para o sueco e que não tinha entregado. Olhou pelo quarto onde estavam e então se lembrou que provavelmente estaria na sala, onde Mu se despediu de ambos, e com esses pensamentos pediu licença ao anfitrião, que olhou curioso para saber o que ela tanto procurava. A resposta veio momentos depois.

-Te trouxe esse também. – entregou a sacola. – Espero que goste.

- Ora, mais um? Poxa, muito obrigado! Vejamos...

Afrodite então pode observar, pelo peso e pelo formato, que se tratava de um livro, embora não soubesse do que se tratava. Mal acreditou quando viu a capa dura, tão bem diagramada e tão... familiar. Olhou novamente para acreditar que não estava vendo demais, mas realmente, o que estava ali no livro era...

_- Suécia!! _– exclamou feliz. –Anne, você não existe!

- Recordar é viver. – sorriu feliz. – Imaginei que você iria gostar de ver como anda seu país.

Então era aquele o livro que ela tinha comprado! Um livro de turismo sobre a Suécia, lar do rapaz. Ele havia comentado que há muito não ia "para casa" e a garota então concluiu que aquilo parecia ser uma espécie de internato – embora não soubesse o motivo de cada um deles estar ali. Entre pensamentos e suposições curiosos, foi despertada por ele.

- O príncipe de Mônaco? – indagou chocado.

- Como? – perguntou surpresa.

- Esta de caso com Príncipe Phillipe? – mostrou a revista.

- Não dê atenção pra essa porcaria! – irritou-se tirando a revista da mão dele. – Odeio esses paparazzi.

- Ah, eu acho o máximo! – maravilhou-se.

- Não mesmo! Não é legal te-los te seguindo por toda a parte. – continuou ainda irritada. – Fui apenas jantar com Phillipe, que é meu amigo há muito tempo!

O pisciano riu da irritação dela, pelas caras que ela fazia, enquanto pensava que ela ficava ainda mais linda bravinha – se é que isso era possível. Ele começou a rir, e quando ela o viu rindo dela, sentiu-se envergonhada. Como poderia ter dado um chilique desses justo quando era uma visita? Corou no mesmo instante, mostrando o quão arrependida estava.

- Ora, não fique com essa cara! – riu ele. – Vem, vamos almoçar enquanto você me conta da sua vida glamurosa e dos paparazzi.

E o almoço sucedeu-se de forma bem animada. Afrodite e Anne pareciam amigos de anos, e como combinavam! Ele amava o glamour e o mundo fashion, e quando ela contou que foi capa da última Vogue francesa ele quase surtou! Ela então explicou que fez algumas campanhas publicitárias de produtos que ela gostava e combinavam, porque ela não gostava dessa vida de modelo. Sua fama era grande por ser filha do presidente e por ter ficado em evidência como parte feminina dos Cambeaux quando a mãe morreu.

Afrodite, por sua vez, contou coisas de vida que ele jamais contou a ninguém. Coisas como nunca ter conhecido a sua mãe e ter sido um estilista de sucesso em Estocolmo. Contou também como recebeu o chamado de Athena para ir ao Santuário e o quanto sofreu com a dúvida entre o caminho da honra e da fama.

Enquanto conversavam, mais bebiam vinho que comiam, e logo a primeira garrafa acabou. O anfitrião prontamente pediu para trazer outra, e seu pedido foi atendido. Com isso, iam ficando mais confidentes e mais alcoolizados, ate que ficaram "alegres" demais e saíram da mesa, com rumo à sala de estar.

- Eu, - disse o pisciano levantando a taça. – quem deveria mandar nesse lugar! Aqui só tem gente mal vestida!

Os dois começaram a rir descontroladamente de uma coisa besta como aquela, o que mostrava claramente que eles passaram do limite do aceitável para a bebida.

- E eu? Eu deveria ser vadia como as filhas dos "amigos" do meu pai, mas não! Eu sou a doce e boazinha Anne, a "Cherrie de Paris"!

- Olha, Anne, se eu fosse homem, eu te pegava!

Os dois riram mais ainda daquilo, por ter saído por parte dele de forma tão instantânea. Nem o próprio acreditou no que tinha acabado de dizer, e por isso riu mais ainda. Colocou mais vinho nas duas taças, se divertindo com aquilo.

- Dido, se você fosse homem, eu quem te pegava!

- Nossa, me senti uma vagabunda agora! – riu.

- Eu deveria parar de chorar pelo Kamyu e fazer a limpa por ai! – bebeu mais um gole. – Podia ter uma porrada de príncipes e filhos de políticos no meu currículo, mas não! Fico chorando por causa de um francês idiota!

Riram ainda mais depois dessa frase. Estavam tranqüilos, bebendo vinho sentados entre puffs e almofadas, até que três fortes batidas na porta interromperam o assunto. E as risadas.

- Sim...? – levantou-se Afrodite para atender a porta.

- Dido, eu vim te fazer uma visita... Ma donna mia! – disse assustado Máscara da Morte ao entrar na sala.

**Continua... **

-------------------------------

_**N/A.  
**_

_Demorou mas foi!!!_

_Desculpa pela demora, mas milhares de compromissos me tiraram de longe da minha fic..._

_Então, as coisas começaram a ficar divertidas agora!!!_

_Quero deixar claro que o "dia" ainda não acabou, e que tem muita coisa ainda por vir..._

_E quero dedicar o Dido daqui pra duas pessoas: pra tia Hebe, que é a maior fã dele que já existiu, e pro Schummie, que sem duvida é minha beesha de inspiração (interna!!)_

_Que surpresas mais teremos em um Santuário tão conturbado desde a chegada dessa francesa?_

_Em breve saberemos!!!_

_Bjus, e obrigada por lerem!!_


	5. A Revelacao

No capitulo anterior de "Memórias do Passado, Sonhos do Futuro"...

- Eu deveria parar de chorar pelo Kamyu e fazer a limpa por ai! – bebeu mais um gole. – Podia ter uma porrada de príncipes e filhos de políticos no meu currículo, mas não! Fico chorando por causa de um francês idiota!

Riram ainda mais depois dessa frase. Estavam tranqüilos, bebendo vinho sentados entre puffs e almofadas, até que três fortes batidas na porta interromperam o assunto. E as risadas.

- Sim...? – levantou-se Afrodite para atender a porta.

**CAP V – A Revelação**

- Dido, eu vim te fazer uma visita... Ma donna mia! – disse assustado Máscara da Morte ao entrar na sala.

- Mas sempre inconveniente e mal educado! – irritou-se o pisciano segurando a porta a sua frente. – Volta depois, a gente ta ocupado!

- Fazendo uma festinha e nem me convida? – ironizou. – Que coisa feia!

- Eu quero ficar sozinho com a Anne. – respondeu ofendido voltando ao seu puff de origem e em seguida pegou a taça de vinho.

- Não, Dido, deixa ele ficar! – interrompeu o amigo e logo depois se aproximou dele e falou baixinho. – Ele é bonitão!

- E por que você acha que meu sonho é comer uma caranguejada? – respondeu antes de beber o vinho.

Se Máscara da Morte tivesse visto sua expressão, veria que ele estava mais rubro que qualquer uma das rosas do jardim da Casa de Peixes, enquanto Anne e Afrodite, alegres por demais, riam da piada, sem se darem conta de que o canceriano tinha ouvido tais comentários. Essa "festinha" parecia divertida, e o italiano resolveu participar também. E assim o fez: sentou-se num dos puffs, em um que ficava do lado da francesa, que o olhava com seus instigadores olhos verdes.

Anne não podia negar que estava se divertindo, mesmo não tendo se dado conta de que tinha passado um pouco do limite no vinho. Ela estava feliz, e queria continuar vivendo aquilo, mesmo que essa vontade estivesse no seu subconsciente. Graciosa como sempre, levantou-se ajeitando seu vestido verde claro, que parecia amarrotado, e foi até a estante pegar uma taça para servir o mais recém chegado, como se ela mesma fosse dona da casa. Preencheu o vasilhame com a bebida e com um sorriso entregou ao visitante.

- E então, Máscara da Morte, o que posso fazer por você? – perguntou Afrodite tentando manter uma postura séria.

- Eu vim vê-la. – respondeu enfático ao beber o vinho que Anne tinha acabado de servir. – Shura fez tanta propaganda que eu vim conferir, você sabe como é aquele espanhol...

- E gostou? – perguntou curioso o pisciano.

- Ela é linda demais. – respondeu enquanto pegava um cigarro antes de ser reprovado pelo dono da casa.

- Obrigada, senhor Máscara da Morte, fico lisonjeada. – sorriu agradecida.

- Senhor? – observou-a curioso. – Faz um bom tempo que ninguém me chama de senhor.

Ele lembrou-se de sua vida antes da sua ida ao Santuário, de como tudo era, de sua família na Sicília e só foi trazido de volta a realidade quando observou que Anne e Afrodite riam descontroladamente por alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era. Ele parecia estar totalmente desconfortável entre os dois. Por outro lado, ele entendia que era fácil se render por aquela obra francesa, mais iluminada que a Torre Eiffel à noite e mais imponente que o Champs Elysees. Fitou-a por um tempo, apenas a observando e quando viu que eles riam cada hora mais, resolveu tirar as taças de ambos. Ele, como bom italiano, sabia quando alguém tinha, de fato, bebido algumas taças a mais...

- Ai, Carlinho, pára de ser estragada prazer! – reclamou Afrodite. – Estamos nos divertindo tanto!

- Percebe-se. – respondeu pousando os copos na mesa de centro. – Alias, se divertindo até demais.

- Mas não estamos fazendo mal a ninguém! – continuou protestando.

- Carlinho? – perguntou Anne rindo do apelido. – É de Giancarlo?

- Isso. – consentiu o italiano.

- É um nome muito lindo. – sorriu para ele, quando ele se sentou do seu lado novamente. – E acompanha um apelido muito forte.

Giancarlo se voltou para ela, surpreso com suas palavras. Somente agora ele tinha se dado conta que ela foi a primeira mulher a não se assustar com esse apelido, tão comum no Santuário, mas que assustava quem o conhecia a primeira vez. Afinal, quem era ela? A única coisa que ele sabia era que ela foi até lá a procura de Kamus, e nada mais. Mas por que ele se sentia tão à vontade perto dela? E isso o fez se surpreender ainda mais e porque não dizer, o assustou também.

- É melhor você nem saber o porquê desse apelido! – torceu o nariz o pisciano.

- É italiano, não? Amo a Itália, um dos meus países favoritos! Tão lindo!

- Tudo depende do ponto de vista. – desviou o olhar da garota o italiano.

- Não gostava de onde morava? – perguntou surpresa. – Onde você morava?

- Sicília. – respondeu a contragosto. – Podemos mudar de assunto?

- Claro, desculpa. – abaixou a cabeça.

- Não precisa pedir desculpa. – cruzou os braços olhando para o outro lado.

Ela sorriu consentindo com a cabeça, enquanto Afrodite começou a rir escandolasamente. Os dois ficaram a observar o pisciano, que quase caiu do puff onde estava, de tanto que ria, e então se entreolharam, curiosos, como se procurassem por uma resposta – que não vinha. Giancarlo corou-se novamente, e seus olhos azuis estavam fuzilando o amigo, e ele resolveu perguntar:

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Você! – riu o pisciano descontrolado, apontando para ele e falando quase sem fôlego. – Intimidado e constrangido por causa de uma mulher!

- Mas que diabos você...? – irritou-se envergonhado.

- Ta um caranguejo fora da praia! – riu ainda mais.

- Eu quem vou te deixar um peixe fora d'água, seu... – levantou-se mais irritado, indo à direção ao dourado.

- Se você vir assim, eu gamo mais ainda! – provocou com um olhar sedutor.

Quando Máscara da Morte estava prestes a pegar Afrodite pelo colarinho, foram interrompidos novamente por risadas, agora vindas da garota. E que risada gostosa! Olharam para ela, que tinha as bochechas coradas e lágrimas nos seus brilhantes olhos verdes, de tanto que ria. Seus braços, cruzados sobre a barriga, indicavam que ela ria tanto que chegava a doer. Tanto o canceriano como o pisciano paralisaram, e fitaram-na sem reação e curiosos.

- Ai, gente, desculpa! – tentou dizer entre risadas envergonhadas.

- Fica a vontade! – sorriu o pisciano. – Minha casa é sua casa.

- Mas por que ri tanto, bambina? – perguntou o italiano ainda surpreso.

- Porque vocês são engraçados. – tentou conter o riso. – Tem uma relação tão íntima que parecem, sei lá, irmãos...

- Eu irmão desse ai, imagina! – fez uma careta de leve desprezo para o sueco. – Isso nos piores dos filmes de horror, só se for!

- Carlo, você quer ser meu irmãozinho? – provocou com um olhar doce.

- Você é filha única? – continuou controlando seu humor.

- Sou sim. Eu tinha uma amiga que era praticamente minha irmã, mas... – foi diminuindo as risadas ate que elas cessaram. – Mas deixa isso pra lá.

- Carlinho, você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta... – continuou o sueco, vendo que a garota ficou meio constrangida com a colocação.

Ela então começou a rir novamente, e com gosto. Sabia que o pisciano queria bem mais que "irmandade" do belo cavaleiro de Câncer, e isso tornava tudo cômico demais. Chegou a conclusão de que Afrodite era uma das pessoas mais engraçadas que ela havia encontrado em sua vida tão séria e formal. Mas as aparências enganam, e como enganam! Ah se ela soubesse da vida de Afrodite e de cada um dos cavaleiros! Ah se ela soubesse as provações diárias pelas quais eles passavam – e por tudo que já haviam passado...

- Por favor, onde fica o banheiro?

- Terceira porta a esquerda. – apontou em direção a porta.

- Obrigada. – sorriu agradecida. – Com sua licença, senhores.

Giancarlo a observou sair, graciosa sob aquele leve vestido verde, que parecia uma folha dançando ao vento, e ficou surpreso pelos próprios sentimentos. Estava descrente de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, e que ele estava vivendo. E ele não era o único: Afrodite parecia ainda mais descrente. O motivo? Giancarlo. O canceriano, de forma geral, era arisco com desconhecidos, e sempre que aparecia alguém novo no Santuário, ele arrumava uma desculpa para uma briga acontecer e então expulsar a visita – independente do sexo, mas aquele não era o caso. Ele havia gostado dela, queria que ela ficasse, e aquilo estava estampado em seus expressivos olhos azuis. Por um instante, o pisciano ficou enciumado, afinal ela era especial o suficiente a ponto de fazer um italiano casca-dura ceder aos seus encantos e ao seu sorriso, e ainda demonstrá-lo. Mas como ele poderia ter ciúmes dela? Dela que o encantou assim que ela pisou em seu jardim? Não. Não poderia.

- Quer dizer que aquele espanhol safado falou dela?

- E como! Não conhece o Shura, Dido? Amante latino inveterado. – conversou colocando a mão no bolso, procurando seu cigarro. – Até agora não sei como o Miro não bateu na sua porta procurando por ela. – riu malicioso.

- Claro, ele não é um ogro como você! – respondeu recriminando o cigarro que ele estava prestes a acender.

- Mas você gosta do ogro aqui. – sussurrou baixinho entre os dentes, com o mesmo sorriso malicioso de antes no rosto.

- O que você disse? – perguntou ofendido.

Ele nada respondeu, com o único e exclusivo intuito de irritar o morador da Décima Segunda Casa – e conseguiu. Afrodite deu um leve ataque histérico, o que fez com que Giancarlo risse vitorioso. Essa era basicamente a relação dos dois: um irritar o outro, embora tudo aquilo fosse mais uma fachada do que qualquer outra coisa. A face clara do sueco corou de raiva e ele mais nada respondeu, o que fez com que o italiano continuasse:

- Ela veio mesmo atrás do Kamus? – indagou descrente.

- Hoje não, mas ontem sim. – respondeu ainda emburrado. – Coitadinha, cega de amor!

- Por aquilo? – desprezou. – Ta loco, Dido, ela só pode ser maluca!

- Olha como você fala, seu stronzo! – rebateu ofendido. – Uma pessoa quando ama não vê limites, mesmo que para os outros isso beire o absurdo.

- Se você diz...

- Por quê? Você achou-a interessante? – instigou-o com olhar malicioso.

- Qualquer homem decente acharia. – respondeu imediatamente. – Sorriso de anjo, jeitinho de criança, corpo de mulher... Que cara não quer tudo isso?

- Pois é, Carlinho, hei de concordar. – cruzou os braços. – Se eu fosse homem não seria diferente!

A principio o canceriano fez uma cara espantada ao ouvir tal declaração, embora o pisciano não pudesse ter a visto. Giancarlo voltou seu olhar para ele, de forma curiosa e instigadora, franzindo as sobrancelhas e querendo a confirmação se ele mesmo havia dito aquilo. Afrodite estava enlouquecendo, essa era a única explicação plausível. Os pensamentos dele com uma mulher logo vieram a sua cabeça, ou seja, algo insano e impossível, como reação começou a rir de suas próprias criações mentais.

- Ei, do que você ta rindo, seu italiano maluco? – perguntou irritado.

Ele nada respondeu, ainda permaneceu rindo. Anne então voltou do banheiro, agora de cabelos presos, e ficou olhando a cena. Giancarlo ria tanto que ela queria rir daquela forma também – embora ela não precisasse de muito para faze-la rir. O álcool muda uma pessoa, e olha que o canceriano nem tinha bebido nada! Mas imaginar Afrodite com uma mulher foi mais engraçado do que qualquer piada feita para uma pessoa num estado "alegre"...

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou vendo o dono da casa contrariado.

- Esse maluco começou a rir sozinho! – rebateu inconformado. – Quero saber a piada também, mas ele não me conta!

- É que foi interna! – respondeu rindo mais ainda.

Os outros dois se entreolharam e não entenderam nada, ficando aquela dúvida no ar. Observaram-no por mais algum tempo, ate que ele conseguiu se controlar e cessou o acesso de risada, embora não dissesse o motivo daquela "felicidade" toda.

- Bom, meninas, o papo ta bom, mas preciso ir. Tenho um joguinho marcado com Shura, sabe como é...

- Nossa, que novidade. – torceu o nariz o pisciano.

- Foi um prazer te conhecer, Giane. – sorriu a garota.

- Igualmente. – respondeu com um sorriso mais discreto.

- Tenha um bom jogo. – se aproximou lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. – E ate algum dia.

- Er... – balbuciou totalmente desconcertado. – Volte amanha pra jantar. Minha convidada.

Se ele tivesse esperado um tempo, teria visto que ela deu um largo sorriso com o convite, confirmando com a cabeça que aceitava. Mas ele saiu apressado pela Casa de Peixes, envergonhado e tímido. Como ELE poderia ter feito tal convite, justo ele que odiava visitas naquele lugar, e ela era uma estranha? Nem ele mesmo acreditava, ela não era uma pessoa qualquer... Ela era especial. E nem ele sabia dizer por que. E não sabia dizer porque ela mexia com ele daquela forma instigadora.

Desceu as escadas de forma rápida, como se estivesse fugindo, e finalmente chegou a Casa de Capricórnio, onde Shura o aguardava. O espanhol, curioso, perguntou de onde ele vinha, e quando contou que foi a Peixes ver a garota, o amigo quis matá-lo! Onde já se viu não chamá-lo? Giancarlo pediu para que ele ficasse quieto e contou todas as impressões que teve sobre aquela obra de arte francesa, e Shura concordou com tudo. Claro que ele não contou como se sentia em relação à garota, senão ele seria motivo de piada pelo resto da noite. E então começaram a beber e jogar cartas.

Afrodite e Anne então voltaram a conversar – e não a beber! – como antes, embora o estado de ambos ainda fosse um pouco alegre demais. O sueco pediu desculpas pelo jeito do amigo, dizendo que nem sempre ele era rude daquela forma. Para a surpresa dele, Anne discordou, dizendo que adorou conhecê-lo, e que ele era uma pessoa muito espontânea e sincera, duas das qualidades de alguém que ela amava, e que provavelmente voltaria para o jantar na noite seguinte. Continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo, ate que...

- Puxa, ta tarde! – levantou-se do puff azul no susto. – O Olivier vai me matar!

- Quem é Olivier, menina? – perguntou curioso levantando-se por reflexo.

- Meu amigo e guarda-costas. – respondeu apressada procurando a bolsa.

- Como você é chique, menina! – maravilhou-se antes de dar o que levava em mãos para ela. – Toma sua bolsa.

- Obrigada! – sorriu em agradecimento. – Por tudo.

- Amanha te espero de volta, claro que estarei na casa do Carlinho.

- Certo, farei meu possível pra vir o mais cedo que conseguir! – sorriu.

- Não sorria assim pra qualquer homem, ou eles se enlouquecerão! – riu. – Vamos, eu te levo ate Áries.

- Obrigada.

Dessa vez ela nem tentou recusar, porque sabia que ela não cederia e ela ainda estava um pouco tonta devido ao vinho – mesmo depois de um bolo de chocolate que melhorou o estado alcoólico dos dois. Seguiram então, felizes escadas abaixo, e logo chegaram a Décima Primeira Casa. Cruzaram pelo corredor que dava passagem ate a outra porta, felizes, contentes e falantes, ate que Afrodite colocou seu indicador sobre a sua boca, fazendo um sinal para que ela ficasse quieta e o seguisse sem fazer barulho. Ela não entendeu, mas o seguiu, mesmo se sentindo uma colegial estúpida, embora achasse aquilo tudo divertido. Ela o cutucou algumas vezes, querendo respostas, e depois dela tanto insistir, ele acabou dizendo:

- Kamus e Aioria estão conversando, vamos ver do que eles falam!

- Mas, Dido, como você sabe que tem gente aqui? E quem é esse Aioria?

- Shiu, fala baixo! – repreendeu-a numa voz suave. – É o cosmo do Leãozinho!

Anne ficou com uma cara de dúvida, já que não tinha a mínima idéia do que ele estava falando. Que diabos era cosmo? Afrodite tinha se esquecido que ela não sabia nem o que era o Santuário, de fato. Quanto mais saber o que era cosmo! Mas agora não era o momento de explicar, e os dois se aproximaram da porta da sala onde os dois dourados estavam, as escondidas. Anne se perguntou o que ela fazia ali, mas se perguntou o que os dois conversavam a portas fechadas – e ela tinha se esquecido que ela não sabia quem era Aioria. Recostaram na parede, silenciosos, e então começaram a ouvir o que os dois falavam.

Momentos antes na sala em questão...

- E ai, Kamus? Tranqüilo?

Kamus fora interrompido de seu momento silencioso por um barulhento e abusado Aioria, que o cumprimentou de forma despojada. Voltou a cabeça e o olhar para o leonino, que chagava cada vez mais perto, sem cerimônias, acompanhado de perto por aquele par de olhos azuis que pareciam congelá-lo só por sua audácia.

- Como posso lhe ser útil, senhor desocupado? – perguntou com sua habitual frieza.

- Vim confirmar os boatos. – disparou se jogando no sofá da sala.

A principio Kamus pensou em fazer um discurso de reprovação e repúdio, tendo em vista que ele estava todo sujo e suada no claro sofá da casa dele, mas a frase do leonino fez tanto efeito que ele ansiava mais por saber do que se tratava do que tira-lo de lá a base da ignorância. Mas claro que não daria a ele esse gostinho, e certamente seria o Kamus frio de sempre.

- E por acaso eu tenho cara de "Central de Fofocas", Aioria? Deixo isso para os desocupados das demais casas... – respondeu se levantando de sua poltrona com intuito de ir ao seu quarto.

- Mas, pelo que me falaram, o assunto você conhece bem. – riu zombeteiro colocando os pés na mesa.

- O que disse? – voltou-se para ele surpreso, porém sério.

- Anne Cam... Cam... – gaguejou tentando se lembrar do nome dela. – Camburo?

- Cambeaux. – corrigiu sem expressar nada. – Anne Cambeaux.

- Isso, essa mesma! – sorriu se lembrando.

- O que tem, Aioria? – perguntou o aquariano na defensiva, mesmo que tivesse se corroendo de curiosidade por dentro. Ele não era mais o mesmo... – Ela veio aqui ontem, viu mais do que devia, tirou suas próprias conclusões e...

- Ontem? – perguntou surpreso recolhendo os pés da mesa. – Não, não, foi hoje.

- Você deve ter se confundido. – respondeu ainda sóbrio. – Enfim, com sua licença...

Kamus voltou-se novamente para a porta, com o único intuito de ir em direção aos seus aposentos, embora ainda estivesse instigado e curioso com as declarações de Aioria. Ele tentava, em vão, controlar o turbilhão de emoções que pareciam partir ao meio a pessoa centrada que ele sempre foi – pelo menos nos últimos cinco anos. O leonino, por sua vez, ficou pensativo, pensando se não tinha se confundido, mas tinha certeza que não. Antes que o aquariano saísse, ele insistiu.

- Não, não, hoje mesmo! E ela ainda não foi embora, porque não passou pela minha casa.

- Aioria, já disse que Anne veio aqui ontem e que não a vi hoje, portanto...

- Claro que não, ela não veio pra te ver. – divertiu-se Aioria com aquilo tudo. – Ate que parece que o Shura ia se enganar quando o assunto é mulher...

O francês contou mentalmente ate dez antes de se virar, para não transparecer a fúria que ele sentia dentro de si. Como ela tinha se deparado justo com Shura, o boêmio das Doze Casas? Negou para si mesmo que algo tenha acontecido entre eles, mas sentiu uma raiva incondicional ao imaginar os dois juntos. O vulcão gelado estava prestes a explodir! Ele então virou-se para Aioria, ainda mantendo a voz fria de sempre, embora por dentro seus sentimentos fossem outros.

- E ela veio aqui atrás de quem? Shura? – perguntou irônico. – Por favor, Aioria, esperava mais de você, como não acreditar nas histórias do meu vizinho.

- Não, querido amigo francês, ela veio almoçar com Dido, seu outro vizinho. – debochou Aioria. – Mas, se quer saber, ela deu um fora no Shura, que agora diz estar "enfeitiçado pelos encantos daquela doce ninfa". – terminou a frase imitando o capricorniano.

Como? Não, ela não poderia ter passado pela sua casa sem ter sido notada. Ainda mais porque ela não subiria todos aqueles degraus sozinha, como no dia anterior tinha o feito na companhia de Mu de Áries. Ficou ainda pior ao imaginar quantos cavaleiros teriam flertado com ela, uma garota linda e atraente, principalmente seus melhor amigo e companheiro de boemia de Shura, Miro. Mas ele não podia transparecer qualquer emoção. Não ele, o Iceberg. E ele se convenceu de que ela era seu passado, e nada mais.

- Ate Mu a elogiou, e olha que ele é contido e discreto. – seguiu rindo leonino, se divertindo com a inocência de Kamus. - Ai vim saber se você deu mesmo o fora nela ontem.

Ao mesmo tempo atrás da porta...

- Mas, Dido, que raios é cosmo?

- Shiu! – advertiu-a mais uma vez. – Ou o Kamus descobre a gente!

- "Se você deu mesmo o fora nela ontem". – ouviram Aioria dizer por trás da porta.

- Agora a gente vai saber o que ele acha! – comemorou o sueco. – O Leãozinho é bem persuasivo!

Dentro da sala, Kamus fuzilou o cavaleiro de Leão com o olhar, que agora tinha entendido que estava brincando com assunto sério, pela colocação indiscreta e direta que fez ao mais reservado dos dourados – mais reservado ate mesmo que Shaka de Virgem. Como era muito centrado e seguro de si, pensou rápido e chegou à conclusão que, para Aioria, seu silêncio era mais significativo mais do que qualquer confirmação ou outro tipo de resposta que ele pudesse dar. Aioria se levantou, rindo daquela cena e se divertindo muito com aquilo tudo, esperando uma resposta dele.

- E se eu o fiz? – respondeu com outra pergunta, sério como só ele sabia ser. – De que te interessa?

- Kamus, que vergonha! – riu irônico. – Justo você, o mais certinho de todos nós...

As provocações do grego se intensificaram desde então, e o aquariano não respondeu a nenhuma delas, pois já conhecia seu visitante – sabia que o leonino queria que ele entregasse o jogo e contasse tudo. Mas ele não cederia. Não ele, a parede de gelo. Kamus se recostou na parede, como se buscasse um apoio para o que ele sentia, um apoio que ele não queria de uma pessoa. Afinal, quem entenderia seus sentimentos? Aioria, implacável, continuou, intensificando ainda mais o teor das afirmações:

- E ela ainda te pega no flagra com outra! Que vexame...

- Era a Shina, idiota. – repreendeu-o. – Ela veio me pedir umas dicas e uns conselhos...

- Ahan, sei. – riu no irônico modo masculino quando o assunto era mulher. – Pelo jeito que os demais a descreveram, seria burrice demais trocar ela pela Shina. Não que a Shina não seja bonita, mas...

- Eu tomo minhas decisões, Aioria. – cortou o assunto prontamente. A verdade é que ele estava prestes a explodir, e tentava se enganar. E o fez tão bem que esqueceu de seus próprios sentimentos. – Portanto...

- Caminho livre pra quem quiser? – perguntou objetivo.

- Aioria, se ela veio mesmo ate aqui hoje, não foi por minha causa. – Como doía dizer aquilo! Que dor era aquela, mesmo depois de anos de ausência? Não, ele não podia aceita-la. E continuou. – Portanto, que seja, ela é meu passado, e um passado esquecido. E assim continuará sendo pra sempre.

- Se você diz, Kamus... – pareceu indiferente. – É bom avisar os outros também.

- Sabe que não me importo. – respondeu frio.

- Não sei não... – insistiu nas provocações. – Pro Shura se render assim a uma mulher...

- Shura se rende por qualquer mulher e a Anne é bem o tipinho dele. – cruzou os braços. – Fica bem arrumadinha e se entrega fácil. Que homem não se rende assim?

Quando Aioria ia responder, ainda fazendo o joguinho de provocações, a porta se abriu com uma força descomunal, demonstrando que a pessoa que a abriu estava realmente brava e ofendida. Instantaneamente os dois voltaram suas atenções para a porta, e qual foi a surpresa ao verem uma pessoa, de fato, incrivelmente exaltada e ofendida por tais declarações.

- Kamus, que você é um idiota, eu já sabia!

- Afrodite? – exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- O que...?

- Agora, ser baixo e mentiroso a esse ponto? – continuou ainda alterado. – Que decepção! Que vergonha!

- Dido, o que...? – tentou perguntar um confuso leonino.

- Você sabia que ela tava ouvindo tudo? – se aproximou do francês de forma ameaçadora.

- O que? – saiu de seu encosto na parece e se aproximou da porta, ainda perdido. – Ela ta aqui mesmo?

- Não disse? – comemorou um triunfante Aioria. – Se fudeu, pingüim!

- Depois dessa, deve ter ido embora!

Afrodite voltou ate a porta, e clamou pelo corredor o nome da garota, que não respondeu, indicando que, de fato, havia ido embora. A surpresa maior era o sueco estar tão bravo, como jamais alguém ali naquele solo tinha visto, por alguém que ele sequer conhecia bem. Se Kamus não estivesse tão preocupado, estranharia muito o fato de ele estar sendo tão agressivo quando era tranqüilo. Um bom vinho realmente mudava uma pessoa depois de algumas doses...

- Sai da frente! – e ele empurrou o leonino que estava em seu caminho e acabou caindo no sofá novamente, saiu pela porta. – Anne? Anne, se tiver escutando, espera! Anne!

Kamus correu a sua casa inteira a procura da garota, ainda com a esperança de ela estar perdida pelos seus cômodos. Como não a encontrou, resolveu que desceria todas as escadarias se fosse preciso, mas a encontraria. Não poderia deixar o erro acontecer duas vezes. Sentiu-se ainda mais idiota, porque mesmo negando, não conseguiu guardar aquilo. Sim, ele ainda se importava. E um decidido Kamus procurava seu objetivo de forma tão rápida e esbaforida que ninguém jamais pensou que fosse vê-lo daquela forma tão... Entregue.

- Da pra entender esse cara? – indignou-se Aioria. – Disse que não tava nem ai, e agora ta ai todo revoltado!

- Tadinha da Anne! – lamentou Afrodite. – Ela não merecia, não merecia mesmo! Mas quer saber? – disse olhando firme para o grego. – Eu não vou deixar esse idiota fazer o que quiser com ela!

O leonino arqueou as sobrancelhas como reação e observou o pisciano deixar a sala, indicando que ele iria também descer as Doze Casas, e iria impedir Kamus de fazer o que pretendia, porque sabia que ele chegaria ate ela de forma rápida, já que ele era morador dali e ela uma simples visitante. E o Santuário era muito traiçoeiro, poderia enganar ate mesmo os soldados que ali viviam. As Casas eram verdadeiros labirintos, onde sem ajuda, uma pessoa poderia ficar dias ou ate mesmo meses perdida. Não, ele tinha que evitar esse encontro! Ele tinha que fazer com que Anne esquecesse que ela amava o francês, por pior que isso pudesse soar.

Aioria, antes já entretido com os jogos de indiretas, insinuações e respostas não convincentes, achou aquilo tudo ainda mais divertido. Claro que ele não ficaria para trás enquanto os fatos aconteciam bem a sua frente – e que agora ele conhecia bem! E foi logo atrás do companheiro...

Quando Afrodite resolveu entrar, mesmo com pedidos chorosos de uma envergonhada Anne, a garota resolveu que não poderia ficar ali parada. Sentiu-se novamente uma intrusa, e pior, ainda foi considerada "fácil" pelo aquariano. Ela precisava fugir dali! Fugir dele! E então correu em direção a saída da casa, desta vez do lado certo, pois se lembrava de qual lado tinha vindo – mesmo um pouco zonza. Ficou aliviada quando viu as outras dez Casas abaixo, e apressou-se em direção a elas, com a companhia de lágrimas que teimavam cruzar seu rosto de boneca.

Chegou a Casa de Capricórnio, toda confusa e perturbada, e novamente errou a saída. Praguejou mentalmente por aqueles templos serem to irregulares e, mais ainda, por não conhecê-los, enquanto ela parecia rodar em círculos. Observou o corredor a sua frente, onde cerca de dez portas a sua frente formavam um confuso labirinto. Olhou-as confusa e rodando em volta de seu próprio corpo, em busca de uma solução, mas tudo parecia complicado demais. Anne então notou que, naquele leve breu, algumas das portas tinham as luzes acesas, e decidiu que entraria na primeira delas. Entrou sem hesitar, e ficou feliz por reconhecer as divertidas vozes de Shura e Máscara da Morte.

- Straight flush, idiota. – riu o italiano apagando seu cigarro no cinzeiro.

- _Madre de Dios_! – exclamou o espanhol estático.

- Pára de reclamar, Shura! Não saber perder? – sorriu triunfante.

- _Chica, que pasa?_

O capricorniano parecia chocado ao ver a garota a sua frente. Aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes e felizes que haviam passado por sua casa há algumas horas atrás, estavam ali vermelhos, pesarosos e reluzentes pelas lágrimas que o cobriam quase por completo. Levantou-se prontamente, a ponto de fazer com que a cadeira na qual estava sentado caísse no chão, jogando suas cartas sobre a mesa para então ir de encontro ao seu anjo. Aquela cena causou um aperto no seu coração que nem ele saberia explicar o porquê. A verdade era que ele odiava ver mulheres chorando.

- Vem cá, chica, senta aqui. – balbuciou preocupado.

- Shura, a saída. – respondeu com as lágrimas cortando seu rosto.

- Eu vou buscar algo pra você beber e se acalmar, e... – afobou-se.

- Shura, eu só quero ir embora, por favor. – passou o dorso da mão direita sobre os olhos, limpando-os. – Me fala onde é a saída, por favor.

- Anne? O que aconteceu, _bambina_?

Giancarlo se aproximou da garota, visivelmente abalado. O espanhol, claro, estranhou a atitude dele, arisco por natureza, embora por outro lado tenha se sentido melhor, porque ela pareceu se conter mais perto dele. O mais estranho era que ela não parecia ter medo dele, pelo contrario, parecia confortável com a sua presença. Anne olhou-o profundamente, ainda chorando, e lhe falou com uma sinceridade tão grande, que ate mesmo um cavaleiro tido como cruel ficou abalado.

- Giane, por favor, me mostra a saída. – suplicou. – Eu quero ir embora.

- Vai ter como ir pra casa? – perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, meu motorista vem me buscar. – tentou enxugar, em vão, o rosto. – Eu quero sumir daqui.

- Vem, eu te levo.

Giancarlo segurou a mão da garota, que estava gelada e suando frio, e foi guiando-a ate a saída. Anne sequer se despediu do espanhol, apenas seguiu seu "salvador" de mãos dadas ate a porta daquela casa. Por alguns momentos, apertou, ainda que involuntariamente, a mão do italiano, demonstrando o desespero e o sufoco que sentia. Ela queria, precisava sair dali, o mais depressa possível! E pra nunca mais voltar.

- Essa aqui é a porta que você procura. – apontou para uma porta cerca de dois metros dos dois, maior que as demais. – Você quer ir sozinha?

- Não quero mais atrapalhar, nem dar trabalho, Giane...

- Eu perguntei se você quer ir sozinha. – respondeu ríspido.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, ainda com o rosto inteiramente molhado e sem cor, coberto pelo seu choro que não cessava. Ele fitou-a por um tempo, pensando no que teria acontecido para deixá-la daquela forma, embora já tivesse uma resposta certeira e convincente.

- Siga o corredor de todas as Casas pela esquerda, com exceção da de Gêmeos, que você deve ir pela direita. Em todas as casas tem um telefone, caso se perca, disque 1 mais o número 10. Estarei por aqui, ai eu vou te buscar.

- Não será necessário, obrigada.

Giancarlo soltou sua mão lentamente, ainda que com pesar, e então lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na fronte, o que ela tentou responder com um sorriso, que não saiu. Saiu logo depois, apressada, sob os olhares vigilantes do cavaleiro de Câncer, que a viu desaparecer noite afora, ate que chegou a Casa de Sagitário. Convencido de que tinha feito sua parte, deu dois passos para trás, ainda com olhar fixo nas escadas, quando esbarrou em algo – ou melhor, alguém.

- Ai! Que você ta fazendo atrás de mim, caralho? – resmungou.

- Giancarlo Polis Canali! – disse chocado.

- Que foi? – perguntou mal-humorado.

- Volta a fita, porque dormi nessa parte do filme! – respondeu incrédulo. – O que você fez nos últimos dez minutos, Giancarlo?

- Mandei você ir passear. – respondeu tirando um cigarro do bolso e acendendo-o. – Se continuar me enchendo, vai pro Yomotsu.

- Isso não é uma coisa que vejo todos os dias, ta? – respondeu voltando para a sala onde estavam jogando. – Esperaria isso de Mu, Shaka, do velho Dohko e talvez do Deba, mas de você? Parece mentira!

- Você ta pedindo pra ver o mundo lá debaixo. – respondeu soprando fumaça. – Vamos jogar logo, ou ta com medo de perder de novo?

Shura deu uma larga risada de deboche, respondendo com mais algumas provocações, e assim eles voltaram para a mesa. Máscara da Morte então recolheu as cartas que estavam jogadas por cima da mesa e começou a embaralhá-las, com uma incrível habilidade e segurando seu cigarro, ainda aceso, na boca com os lábios. Enquanto isso, o anfitrião foi ate a cozinha pegar mais cervejas e mais aperitivos, afinal a noite estava apenas começando. Ele chegou quando o italiano terminava de distribuir as cartas, indicando que estava pronto pra dar início.

- Você acha que ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou Shura olhando suas cartas.

- Eu disse pra ela ligar aqui, qualquer coisa. – respondeu depositando as cinzas num cinzeiro posto ao seu lado. – Mas ela vai ficar bem.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – indagou ao colocar as cartas na mesa e abrir uma cerveja.

- Eu já tenho certeza do que aconteceu. – confirmou olhando as suas cartas.

- E o que foi?

O telefone tocou antes da resposta do italiano, o que frustrou Shura. Imediatamente os dois colocaram as cartas novamente em cima da mesa, paralisando o jogo, e então olharam o aparelho, que soava o segundo toque. O dono da casa então correu para atendê-lo, enquanto o canceriano apagou seu cigarro, já se preparando para descer algumas escadas.

- Shura falando. – respondeu.

- Shura, é o Aioria.

- Fala, Leão! – disse brincalhão.

- Cara, segura que a bomba ta indo pra sua casa. – riu, ainda que estivesse fazendo um drama.

- Como assim pra minha casa? – perguntou assustado.

- A Anne já passou por ai?

- Já. – confirmou vendo Câncer se aproximar. – Mas ela já foi embora.

- Kamus saiu daqui que nem um foguete atrás dela! – exclamou. – E o Dido atrás.

- O kamus? – perguntou atônito. – Aquele, o de Aquário?

- É, é! O Kamus de Aquário. – confirmou impaciente. – Me espera porque to indo praí também! Porque a noite vai ser agitada, espanhol!

Quando Shura recolocou o telefone no gancho, apressados passos entraram pela sua casa, como se tivessem esperando que ele desligasse a ligação e estivessem a procurando por alguém. Pelo cosmo – e pelo aviso de Aioria. – souberam que se tratava de Kamus, seguido por Afrodite, que pela pressa tinha aumentado a potência de sua corrida. Assim que o aquariano pisou na sala onde estavam (que ele sabia graças ao cosmo dos dois), Giancarlo puxou-o pela gola de sua camisa pólo cinza e o colocou contra a parede. Kamus, a principio surpreso pela "recepção" que recebera, olhou friamente, como de costume, quando viu seu agressor. Não era segredo pra ninguém daquele lugar que os cavaleiros da Quarta e da Décima Primeira Casas não tinham lá grandes afinidades, por diversos motivos, embora para a maioria os dois fossem iguais, pois eram reservados.

- Foi você, não foi? – interrogou-o

- Deixa de idiotice, Giancarlo. – desvencilhou-se dele, desconversando. – Viu uma garota passar por aqui?

- Você sabe que to falando dela! – irritou-se.

- Eu preciso falar com ela. – respondeu sereno. – Ela entendeu tudo errado.

- Ontem ela pode ter entendido, hoje jamais! – interrompeu Afrodite fazendo sua primeira aparição na discussão. – E também ouvi o que você falou, seu monstro!

- E o que ele falou de tão serio? – perguntou Shura assustado com o tom de voz do pisciano.

- Tenho ate nojo de lembrar. – torceu o nariz, fazendo uma cara de repúdio. – Onde já se viu, a menina é tão linda, tão meiga e...

- Ele falou que ela era feia? – arregalou os olhos o espanhol.

- Entre outras coisas mais. – respondeu a contragosto.

- _Ah, seu impiastro!_ – se aproximou novamente dele Câncer.

- Eu quero logo resolver tudo isso! – respondeu incomodado. – Já que ela veio atrás de mim, melhor...

- E isso te da o direito de pisar nela? – interrogou Afrodite.

- Dido, eu não vou discutir isso com você.

- Claro, não tem o que se discutir! – bravejou. – Você ouve e fica quieto!

As insinuações continuaram por mais algum tempo, ate que Aioria chegou para fazer parte da discussão também. Os rapazes pareciam indignados por Kamus ter dito o que disse, e pior, por ela ter ouvido um monte de mentiras absurdas. Afrodite era o mais ofendido, de longe, e o que mais discutia também. Que garota mais polêmica! Conseguiu agitar, em dois dias, um Santuário que viva numa monotonia sem igual por tempos!

Shura, surpreso com aquela bagunça inteira na sua sempre tão calma casa, recostou-se na parede depois de pegar mais uma cerveja e ficou apenas observando a discussão. Aioria se juntou ao amigo logo depois, embora ele estivesse se divertindo demais com aquilo tudo.

- É, Aioria. É hoje que a minha casa vira um pardieiro!

O leonino, com um pote cheio de amendoins em mão e mais alguns deles na boca, concordou com a cabeça, enquanto Shura virou um gole da cerveja. Aquilo não iria terminar tão cedo.

Com as recomendações do canceriano, seguiu pela esquerda na Casa de Sagitário, vazia. Aquela casa lhe causava profundos arrepios, pois ela sabia que ela estava vazia por anos devido à morte do seu cavaleiro, que era considerado o traidor que tentou matar Athena ainda criança. Mas agora, com aquilo tudo vazio, ela saiu mais rápido do que sairia de qualquer uma das casas abaixo, principalmente se encontrasse com seus moradores. Acelerou ainda mais quando avistou a Casa de Escorpião mais abaixo. Quanto mais rápido ela corresse, mais rápido sairia dali. Esses eram seus únicos pensamentos.

Se ela tivesse parado para ver o céu, veria que a noite estava ainda mais linda que o dia. Mas aquele era um capricho que ela não queria se dar, principalmente naquele momento tão doloroso. Seu vestido verde, feito de um tecido leve, balançava naquela doce brisa noturna, e ela agradeceu por estar usando sapatilhas confortáveis, enquanto ela tentava parar de chorar. Pensava em tudo e no nada ao mesmo tempo, ate que...

- Ai! – exclamou a francesa.

- Ei, você ta bem? – perguntou segurando-a pelo ombro.

- _Pardon, monsier, est que je... _– sacudiu a cabeça, que estava baixa, tentando reordenar os pensamentos. – Me desculpa, é que estava com pressa...

- Anne? – fitou-a assustado.

- Mas como... – ela então olhou-o nos olhos. – Miro!

- Por Athena, o que aconteceu? – perguntou profundamente preocupado.

Ela, como única reação, abraçou-o de forma tão forte que nunca tinha feito em toda sua vida, desabando novamente em lágrimas que logo umedeceram a camiseta amarela do rapaz.

_Continua..._

--------------------------------------

**N/A:**

Huuuuuuuuuuuuum!!! E agora? Como essa história vai se resolver?

Anne realmente foi para o Santuário pra causar.

E agora, ela encontrou Miro! Mas como ela conhecia Miro?

Essa e muitas outras questões serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos!

Eu achei essa passagem meio massiva, e ela acaba no próximo capitulo, eu juro! Mas precisava dar uma agitada pra completar o que ainda esta por vir... E agora que as emoções começam! Logo, os capitulos ficam maiores tambem!

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, e principalmente por estarem gostando. Essa fic já tem mais de 500 leitores, to muito feliz!

PS: Déia, a fic ta se desenvolvendo aos poucos porque a Anne é pra ser conhecida aos poucos também!rs Por isso que a cada capitulo vocês conhecerão mais sobre a Anne, e sobre o Kamus também.


	6. A Surpresa

No capitulo anterior de "Memórias do Passado, Sonhos do Futuro"...

- Ai! – exclamou a francesa.

- Ei, você ta bem? – perguntou segurando-a pelo ombro.

- _Pardon, monsier, est que je... _– sacudiu a cabeça, que estava baixa, tentando reordenar os pensamentos. – Me desculpa, é que estava com pressa...

- Anne? – fitou-a assustado.

- Mas como... – ela então olhou-o nos olhos. – Miro!

- Por Athena, o que aconteceu? – perguntou profundamente preocupado.

Ela, como única reação, abraçou-o de forma tão forte que nunca tinha feito em toda sua vida, desabando novamente em lágrimas que logo umedeceram a camiseta amarela do rapaz.

**CAP VI – A Surpresa**

Miro não podia negar que estava incrivelmente surpreso. E pelo visto, sua surpresa não era boa. Primeiro, esbarrá-la na sua casa, sendo que ele não tinha a menor idéia de que ela estava na Grécia, e ela, por sua cara de surpresa, não tinha a noção de onde ele morava. Segundo, por encontrá-la naquele estado tão... triste. Ele novamente pediu para que ela lhe contasse o que havia acontecido, mas ela falava tão rápido e entre tantas lágrimas e soluços que ele não conseguiu entender nem a metade – ainda mais porque ela falava a maioria das coisas em sua língua natal.

- Calma, calma. – afagou-lhe a cabeça. – Fica calma, meu francês não é tão bom como seu grego.

- _Por quai_, Miro?

Ele não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta que ele não tinha nem idéia do que queria dizer, quem dirá a resposta. E mesmo que ele tivesse essa resposta que ela queria, não conseguiria responder para aquele par de olhos verdes perdidos e inconsoláveis. Passou seu braço direito pelo seu ombro, envolvendo-a, e então a conduziu para uma das salas daquele lugar, mostrando a ela que agora estava tudo bem.

- Fica calma e me explica o que aconteceu, _oui_?

- Você não tinha direito de magoá-la dessa forma, Pierre!

- Eu já disse que não conversarei com você sobre o assunto, Afrodite. – respondeu irritado, pois chamá-lo de Pierre, seu nome do meio, era uma das coisas que mais o irritava no mundo. – Quero apenas saber se ela tá aqui.

A discussão agora estava somente entre os cavaleiros das últimas duas casas. Os outros já tinham desistido de argumentar algo, ainda mais porque o que Kamus deveria argumentar com Anne ele estava discutindo com Afrodite, que parecia a cada minuto mais irrequieto. Shura já estava na quarta cerveja, Aioria esperava a pipoca ficar pronta e Giancarlo já tinha consumido quase seu maço inteiro de cigarros. O último era o mais impaciente de todos. Nenhum deles entendia como Kamus, o tão reservado, estava discutindo há tanto tempo com seu vizinho. Tudo bem, eles eram amigos, mas não tão próximo a esse ponto. Aioria e Shura não tinham entendido como o pisciano estava bravo há tanto tempo, e Máscara da Morte então comentou sobre a festinha de algumas horas atrás, o que fez com que eles rissem.

- Tanto cara legal nesse mundo, e a menina vai gostar justo de um francês boiola... – comentou Câncer ao acender outro cigarro.

- Bom, isso ele não deve ser. – comentou Leão comendo sua agora pronta pipoca. – Senão ela não vinha atrás dele.

- Ainda não me conformo de ele te-la chamado de feia! – interveio um inconformado Shura. – Nem que ela quisesse ela poderia ser feia!

- Ela é tão linda assim, Shura? – perguntou surpreso. – Ela saiu de Aquário antes que a visse.

- Anne? Anne é a _chica_ mais linda que já vi... – respondeu maravilhado com lembranças dela.

- E cadê ela que não aparece? – revoltou-se o leonino. – Todo mundo fala tanto que eu quero ver também!

E mais ao centro da sala a conversa continuava.

- Não tenho mais tempo pra discutir com você, Dido. – respondeu frio. – Eu preciso encontrá-la antes que ela se vá e eu a perca outra vez.

- Coitadinha, já deve estar longe daqui, e com uma péssima impressão! – dramatizou o pisciano.

O francês, já farto daquilo tudo, resolveu sair em disparada as demais casas. Ele não devia satisfações a nenhum daqueles ali presentes, e demorou tempo demais argumentando com quem não valia a pena. Desta vez, queria encontrá-la, precisava fazê-lo! Por ela e... Por ele! E se ela já tivesse saído? Provavelmente não voltaria mais. E por que ele se sentia tão mal quando fez tudo isso com essa intenção? Por que tantas dúvidas e pensamentos confusos assolavam sua cabeça? Quando se deu por si, estava parado ante a Casa de Sagitário, observando o nada. Pensou se deveria continuar ou retroceder e, depois de anos, deixou seu coração falar. E ele mandou-o ir ate ela. E isso o fez continuar.

- Pronto, agora o pingüim foi atrás dela! – disse Afrodite inconformado, se sentando na cadeira da mesa de jogos.

- E por que você não vai atrás? – zombou Shura.

- Porque to meio tonto, não sei porquê.

Máscara da Morte revirou os olhos como protesto e indignação, e Aioria e Shura riram da cena. Pelo visto a festa tinha sido boa!

- Deixa, Dido. – consolou o leonino. – Melhor eles resolverem isso logo.

- E espero que de uma forma amiga, porque os dois estão sofrendo já. – concordou o espanhol.

- E você não falar nada, Carlinho? – indignou-se o sueco. – Ou vai concordar com esses dois ai?

- Ele merecia levar umas porradas, mas ninguém me ouve. – e acendeu mais um cigarro. – Mas não se preocupa, logo ele vai tá na minha casa... sorriu sádico.

- Ai, cruzes! – arrepiou-se enquanto afastava a fumaça do cigarro. – Você me dá medo!

Quando voltaram seus olhares para Shura, viram que ele não estava ali, mas sim no canto da sala, falando ao telefone. Claro que ficaram curiosos, queriam saber de quem se tratava, e por isso instantaneamente se calaram, para ver se tinham alguma pista. O dono da casa logo desligou e então juntou-se aos demais, pensativo, de sobrancelhas cerradas, cabeça baixa e com as mãos no bolso.

- Com quem você tava falando, Shura? – indagou o curioso leonino.

- Miro. – respondeu distante.

- E ela já passou por lá? – perguntou Afrodite com medo da resposta.

- Pior. – disse fitando os demais. – Ela tá com ele.

Surpresa geral, com direito a boca aberta de Afrodite. Como ela tinha encontrado justamente o mais mulherengo do Santuário? Ainda mais tão vulnerável daquele jeito...

- Ótimo! – ironizou o canceriano. – Correu do maluco e encontrou o depravado.

- Po, eu não tenho essa sorte! – reclamou o leonino.

- Aioria, você tem a Marin! – repreendeu-o Afrodite.

- Eu sei, eu tava brincando. – riu sem graça. – Tudo bem que a gente brigou, mas...

Agora quem estava farto era o canceriano, que apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro e saiu em direção à porta de saída da casa, com as mãos no bolso e um sorriso triunfante no rosto. E o único que entendeu seu motivo foi o companheiro de carteado, que resolveu confirmar:

- Ei, Carlo, pra onde você vai?

- Pra casa, Shura.

Aioria e Afrodite se entreolharam assustados, ainda mais por se lembrarem da declaração de antes do italiano. Ao mesmo tempo, pensaram que ele iria atrás de Kamus e então falaria para ele algumas coisas, ainda que quisesse a violência, mas logo mudaram de idéia, confirmando a teoria de Shura. O sorriso que o cavaleiro de Câncer exibia em seu rosto não era um de sarcasmo ou maldade, mas sim um sorriso de triunfo. E logo ele sumiu as vistas de todos, assim que saiu pela porta e desceu as escadas.

- Vocês acham que...? – perguntou Aioria ainda descrente.

- Sim, ele tá feliz. – confirmou Shura rindo. – Porque o Kamus rodou na mão do melhor amigo.

- Homens. – suspirou Afrodite.

- Quem era? – perguntou curiosa.

- Shura. – respondeu tranqüilo. – Estavam preocupados.

Anne estava sentada em um sofá vermelho-sangue de uma das salas daquela grande casa, segurando uma grande xícara de chá, preparada pelo dono daquele templo. Miro, o dono em questão, sentou-se novamente ao seu lado, agora mais tranqüilo vendo-a consideravelmente controlada e mais calma. Ela não mais chorava, estava bem tranqüila sob a sua companhia.

- Eles são tão bonzinhos... – balbuciou antes de beber mais um gole do líquido.

- Nem todos. – contrariou Miro. – Você conheceu o Máscara da Morte?

- Sim, um amor de pessoa o Giane. – e observou Miro se engasgar nesse momento. – Se não fosse por ele, ainda tava perdida em Capricórnio e Sagitário.

- Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – indagou surpreso. – Bom, tanto faz. Shura ligou pra avisar que Kamus ta vindo.

Anne o fitou com olhares temerosos. Não, não queria vê-lo, principalmente em seu atual estado: vulnerável e arrasada. Colocou a xícara sob a mesa de apoio a sua frente, com as mãos trêmulas e um olhar de súplica que ele instantaneamente entendeu o que queria dizer.

- Calma, Anne. – pegou suas mãos. – Ele ta vindo aqui, mas não quer dizer que ele vai falar com você.

Ela não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas se jogou novamente nos reconfortantes braços do rapaz, que a abraçou e mais nada disse, afinal entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mesmo sem ela ter falado uma palavra sequer. A cumplicidade entre os dois sempre foi tão grande, e nada havia mudado, mesmo depois de tempos. E como era bom estar com ela! Agradeceu aos deuses por terem colocado-a em seu caminho quando ele se sentia mais sozinho, e quando ela mais precisava dele.

- Miro? – o nome do escorpiano ecoou pelo grande corredor. – Miro, ta em casa?

Alguns segundos depois, o rapaz apareceu com um copo de alguma coisa que Kamus não soube distinguir o que era nas mãos e o sorriso de um grande garoto que esqueceu de crescer no rosto. Os dois eram tão diferentes um do outro, como poderiam ser melhores amigos? Esse era apenas mais um dos grandes e inexplicáveis segredos do Santuário de Athena.

- Fala, parceiro! Beleza?

- Miro, você viu uma garota passar por aqui? – perguntou apressado.

- Garota? – perguntou desentendido. – Que garota?

- Morena, olhos verdes, alta, cabelos compridos... – tentou descrevê-la.

- Você é um safado! – deu um soquinho no ombro dele. – Trás mulher pra cá e nem pede pra ela trazer uma amiga?

- Miro, serio. – fitou o amigo. – Ela não é uma qualquer. Ela é aquela da França.

- Men... Mentira! – balbuciou chocado.

- Ela veio ate aqui, ontem e hoje, e viu tudo errado, e eu não contribui muito e... – tentou explicar de forma breve. – Esquece, depois te explico. Mas por que sua camiseta ta molhada?

- Tava bebendo água e você me assustou. – respondeu prontamente rindo. – Esse é o resultado.

- Uma eterna criança... – suspirou. – E o que tava aprontando pra ter se assustado?

- Pior que nada. – riu.

- Enfim, eu vou atrás da Anne. – concluiu o assunto. – Depois nos falamos.

- Ei, Kamus! – interveio com um frio percorrendo seu corpo. – Não acha melhor deixar pra amanha? Pelo que você disse, ela ta fugindo de você, e você ta meio estranho...

- Se ela for embora, nunca mais volta. – E eu ainda fico me perguntando se não é melhor ela fazer isso mesmo.

Miro olhou para o amigo, assustado. Kamus nunca tinha ficado assim antes, confuso e dividido, e por que estava agora? Ficou apreensivo com o que estava por vir, e ficou em dúvida se fez bem ou mal omitindo e mentindo para seu melhor amigo. Mas Kamus estava visivelmente transtornado, e isso era visível e incomum, ate mesmo para ele.

- Volta pra casa que eu peço pro Mu pedir o telefone dela pra você. – respondeu na hora. – Sabe que ele consegue esse tipo de proeza... Indo atrás dela, você só vai assustá-la ainda mais.

O aquariano o olhou, não com seus costumeiros olhos gélidos, mas com olhos de dúvida, que lhe deram certa razão. Geralmente era Kamus quem dava conselhos ao amigo, sempre infantil e irresponsável demais, e hoje os papéis se invertiam pelo simples fato de Miro conhecer melhor o assunto em questão: mulheres. O francês cruzou os braços, refletindo alguns segundos ate que deu uma resposta que concordava com o amigo:

- Certo, talvez você esteja certo dessa vez.

- Ei, nem vem! – respondeu ofendido. – Estou sempre certo, você que é careta demais...

Parou quando foi reprovado (mais uma vez!) por aquele par de olhos azuis que mais pareciam dois blocos de gelo. Miro riu sem graça, de suas próprias palavras, que ele sabia que podiam convencer à todos os outros, mas não ao cavaleiro que estava a sua frente. Mal sabia ele que estava sendo enganado pelo melhor amigo...

- Esfria a cabeça, pingüim. – continuou dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo, que odiava ser chamado por esse apelido. – Vai pra casa, dorme, e amanha vocês se acertam.

Kamus balbuciou mais algumas palavras, em reprovação ao comportamento do dono da casa, o que o fez ver que o amigo estava bem, afinal já o recriminava como o fazia sempre. Conforme ele se dirigia de volta a sua própria casa, a expressão de Miro mudava. Do sorriso maroto ao rosto incrédulo em menos de um minuto. Como o destino poderia ser tão cruel a ponto de colocá-lo entre duas das pessoas que mais considerava nesse mundo? Sentiu-se sem chão e desnorteado por alguns minutos, ate que sua razão fez com que ele voltasse a si. Prontamente ele ligou para o Cavaleiro de Áries, explicou por cima a história e pediu para que, caso Kamus ligasse, avisasse que a garota já havia se ido, e que ele tinha o telefone dela.

Voltou em passos lentos para a sala onde tinha deixado Anne o esperava silenciosa e pensativa. Observou-o entrar, sem expressão alguma no rosto que não fosse a de chocado. Sentou-se lentamente no sofá, sob os olhares curiosos dela, até que então veio a pergunta:

- Anne, você e o Kamus...?

Não conseguiu terminar. Ela desviou o olhar e as lágrimas tornaram a lavar seu delicado rosto. Ele se aproximou dela, como quem quisesse conferir mais de perto o que ele sabia que ela iria confirmar.

- Foi ele o francês que me abandonou sem eu saber o motivo. – balbuciou cabisbaixa.

- Anne, ele... – hesitou, buscando forças para lhe dizer. – Ele é meu melhor amigo!

A francesa instantaneamente fitou-o, surpresa. Como? Não, não poderia ser. A vida não podia ser tão cruel a ponto de envolver Miro em uma história amorosa tão confusa e complicada quanto a sua. Não, ele não. Encostou os braços cruzados e a cabeça em seus joelhos e então chorou – em desabafo e em desespero.

O escorpiano olhou-a confuso. Ele nunca tivera jeito com as mulheres quando elas choravam, ainda mais com Anne. Não sabia se lhe abraçava, esperava ela se acalmar e depois perguntar o que aconteceu. Não sabia se deveria deixá-la sozinha. Não sabia se devia forçá-la a contar tudo. As opções eram tantas que ele se sentiu desesperado e sem reação. Anne chorava tanto, inconsolada e isso lhe partia o coração de tal forma... Não se sentiu a vontade para invadir um momento tão íntimo como aquele. Pensou nela, em como estaria se sentindo ao reencontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo, no que Kamus teria feito para fazê-la fugir dele... Justo ele, tão correto e tão recluso...

- Miro, me desculpa, mas é que... – tentou limpar as lágrimas com o dorso das mãos.

- Pode chorar a vontade... – e finalmente tomou uma decisão: a de abraçá-la, de uma forma que sua cabeça ficou no seu ombro. – Não tem problema, já não é a primeira vez e nós sabemos disso.

Anne agradeceu, mesmo que em pensamento. Ficaram ali um bom tempo, silenciosos. Ela chorava e ele pensava. Nada mais importava naquele momento para ele; esperou tanto tempo para te-la em seus braços, e agora ela estava ali, da pior forma possível. Pelos menos em seus braços ela estaria segura. Ele a protegeria.

Aos poucos ela foi se controlando para voltar a si. Pensou nele, e em como era difícil para ele ser indiferente ou ficar preocupado com aquilo tudo. Ela precisava explicar tudo a ele, lhe devia uma satisfação. Sentiu-se ainda pior perante o fato de estar tão desolada na frente dele – outra vez! -, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo. Limpou novamente o rosto, respirou fundo e olhando nos preocupados olhos azuis de seu anfitrião, dise:

- Eu vou te contar o que aconteceu. Tudo que aconteceu.

Miro balançou a cabeça, concordando com o que ela acabara de dizer, mostrando que estava disposto a ouvir assim que ela estivesse pronta para falar. E assim o fez.

Giancarlo, o Máscara da Morte, saiu triunfante da Casa de Capricórnio. Acendeu outro cigarro, mesmo com praticamente todos os cavaleiros recriminando seu vício. Ele era aquele tipo de pessoa que não se importava com o que os outros diziam ou achavam. Mesmo que fosse sobre ele.

Voltava para sua casa, em passos tranqüilos, observando o céu estrelado que parecia sorrir para ele. E ele retribuía, entre uma fumaça e outra. Passava pela Casa de Sagitário quando reconheceu um cosmo familiar vindo em sua direção. Sorriu sarcástico, já que, ao que tudo indicava, o cavaleiro em questão voltava sem sucesso do que fora fazer. Cruzaram-se a porta, onde o canceriano parou cruzando os braços e Kamus lançou-lhe um olhar hostil.

- Desistiu da loucura, frances?

- Ela já tinha descido pelas outras casas. – respondeu frio.

- Que pena. – riu cínico soltando fumaça do cigarro. – Eu queria tanto a sua cabeça decorando a minha casa...

- Não se engane pelas aparências, Giancarlo. – continuou sério. – Nem tudo que reluz é ouro.

Com essas palavras o aquariano saiu rumo a sua própria casa. O italiano riu, e então jogou o cigarro no chão, apagando-o logo em seguida com o pé. Era realizador para ele ver Kamus, sempre tão distante e tão centrado, visivelmente abalado e dividido. Isso porque ele nem sabia que a garota não tinha ido embora ainda.

- Finalmente fez algo certo na vida, Escorpião.

- Anne, você tem certeza do que ta me dizendo?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e viu um rosto embasbacado a sua frente. Ela entendeu, claro, afinal sua história era hollywoodiana demais para ser verdadeira. Beirava o absurdo. E mais absurdo ainda por vir da parte de Kamus.

- Ele nunca mencionou o porque de estar indo embora?

- Não avisou ninguém, sequer se despediu. – suspirou. – Simplesmente fugiu.

- O Kamus? – perguntou incrédulo. – Tem certeza?

- Absoluta! – respondeu ofendida. – A minha vida inteira desandou depois disso, eu saberia quando ela desmoronou...

- Parece mentira...

- Antes fosse. – suspirou. – Seria mais fácil.

Miro levantou-se, confuso. Andava em zigue-zague pelo pequeno corredor formado entre o sofá e a mesa de centro, como se pudesse encontrar a resposta que ele queria. Anne, de braços cruzados, o observou, e esboçou um leve sorriso ao ver que ele não tinha mudado nada! Parecia coisa dos deuses

ele ter aparecido na sua frente justo quando ela mais precisava dele...

- Ele já foi.

- Ahn? – perguntou sem entender nada.

- Ele voltou pra casa dele, não vem mais aqui. Não hoje.

- Eu não conseguiria encará-lo novamente...

- Anne, vocês vão precisa resolver isso! – disparou. - Já tinham que ter feito isso há muito tempo.

- Vim aqui de burra, pra encontrar ele com outra. – desabafou sentida. – Fora que...

- Que outra? E fora o que, Anne?

- Ele quem fugiu de mim e da França, e quando o encontro, anos depois, sou vista como "incômodo" e "fácil". – suas palavras saíram com pesar, mas logo em seguida vieram em um tom energético. – Se ele quisesse resolver algo, tinha me procurado em Paris, ou tinha resolvido isso ontem, mas pelo contrario, alem de deixar isso pendente ainda me insultou hoje.

- Eu entendo que você esteja fula da vida, mas...

- Eu não me importo mais, Miro.

- Se não se importasse, não estaria aqui com medo de encontrá-lo.

- Medo? – perguntou ofendida. – Ate parece que eu vou ter medo de um covarde!

Miro riu da cena, o que fez a garota transformar o semblante sério e bravo em um surpreso. O escorpiano continuou olhando-a, e viu ficar brava novamente quando ela lhe perguntava qual o motivo da risada e ele não respondia. Ela não tinha mudado nadinha! Ele amava ver sua expressão de brava, ela ficava parecendo uma criança.

- E o que você ta fazendo na Grécia? – desconversou ainda rindo.

- Passeando. – respondeu emburrada.

- Com seu pai?

- Até parece! – riu irônica.

- Ah sim, com seu séqüito de serviçais! – levantou-se novamente, zombeteiro. – E como Olivier te deixou vir sozinha?

- Tive que despistá-lo, pedi para que não me acompanhasse.

- Sei.

- Pára de ser ciumento, Miro. – riu finalmente. – Você ainda é meu segurança favorito.

- Eu vou querer isso por escrito!

- Bobo! – riu ainda mais. – E você, o que anda fazendo?

- Treinado bastante, cada dia mais pesado.

- É aqui que você mora? – perguntou curiosa.

- Não só moro. Eu vivo aqui.

- Faz tempo?

- Um pouco mais de três anos...

- Ou seja, desde que fui embora...

- Por ai. – parou pensativo, tentando relembrar-se. – Vim pra cá uns 10 dias depois de você voltar pra casa.

- Eu senti sua falta. – disparou sem dar continuidade ao assunto, carente.

- Eu também. – olhou-a serenamente. –E muito! Seu sorriso me fez muita falta...

Quando Anne ia responder, a porta da sala se abriu bruscamente, assustando a ambos. A garota pensou se tratar do francês, que poderia ter descoberto que ela não tinha ido embora ainda, e Miro fechou a cara por entrarem em uma área privativa da sua casa sem seu convite e de uma forma tão invasora, sem cerimônia alguma.

O "invasor" então se revelou para os presentes: um homem alto, cabelos curtos, sorriso sádico e cara de poucos amigos. Claro que era ele: Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

- Só podia ser! – torceu o nariz Miro.

- Fica quietinho, antropóide, não vim falar com você. – entrou sem rodeios e se aproximou. – Desculpa atrapalhar, bambina.

- Sem problemas, Giane. – sorriu indo ao seu encontro.

- Vim saber como estava.

- Eu não mereço tanta preocupação assim... – riu encabulada.

- Ei, ei! – interrompeu o escorpiano. – Que palhaçada é essa? Olha o respeito!

- Pára com isso, Miro, ninguém tá fazendo nada!

O grego respondeu, seu instinto protetor falou mais alto e ele não se segurou. Ainda mais porque conhecia o canceriano. Giancarlo observou os dois, e viu que tinham certa intimidade e que aquele seguramente não era o primeiro encontro dos dois. Pensou em acender um cigarro enquanto pensava, mas lembrou-se que o escorpiano odiava o cheiro de nicotina e que, como aquela era a casa dele, tinha que respeitar isso. Perguntou-se como ela conseguira sorrir daquela forma tão sincera para ele depois de tudo que tinha lhe acontecido. Ficou instigado com aqueles olhos verdes que, ainda que levemente vermelhos, transbordavam o brilho da serenidade... A discussão entre os dois parou quando Miro, contrariado, cruzou os braços e emburrou-se, não conseguindo argumentar com a garota. Ela continuava temperamental!

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem com esse inseto? – perguntou com um olhar instigador e inseguro.

- Sim, tenho! – e deu um largo sorriso, interrompendo o que o grego ia responder. – Fazia muito tempo que não o via.

- Pensa bem! Ainda dá tempo de ir comigo e fugir desse depravado... – instigou-a a ir consigo.

- Depravado? – perguntou olhando Miro com um olhar curioso.

- Não dê atenção pra ele! – riu sem graça o escorpiano. – Ele não sabe o que fala e...

- Não? – perguntou o italiano, fazendo intriga. – Pergunte ao Shura, os dois são companheiros de boemia.

- Já tá tarde ne? – apressou-se Miro olhando para o relógio da parede. – Tchau, Giancarlo, ate logo, buonna cera, arrivederci! Depois a gente se fala, certo? Certo! Ate.

O escorpiano se adiantou em levar o italiano em direção a porta, empurrando-o mesmo, o mais depressa que pôde, antes que a garota descobrisse como era sua agitada "vida noturna", e que ela certamente recriminaria – e muito! Certamente ela foi seguindo-os, curiosa, querendo ouvir pelo que o canceriano tinha a dizer, embora não teve sucesso. Resolveu implicar com o grego então, e disparou, entre risos:

- O convite pra amanhã tá de pé?

- Claro, bambina. – sorriu malicioso. – Venha a minha casa a noite e te mostro como fazemos na Sicília.

- É, matam e roubam! – interveio Miro batendo a porta a frente.

Anne riu desenfreada do ataque de ciúmes dele, que fechou a porta para não dar chance para Giancarlo responder. A verdade é que poucos no Santuário gostavam, de fato, do Cavaleiro de Câncer: a maioria ou detestava, ou tinha medo. Miro se encaixava no primeiro grupo. E ver a garota com uma certa afinidade justamente com ele o irritou o suficiente para o deixar enciumado – ainda mais não sendo essa atitude do feitio do italiano.

- Como você é bobo, Miro! – riu divertida.

- Já é a milésima vez que você me chama de bobo hoje! – respondeu contrariado. – Se você conhecesse Máscara da Morte como conheço, me daria razão!

Ela balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse zombando dele. Finalmente conseguia rir de verdade! Lembrou-se de que tinha que voltar para casa, embora não quisesse deixá-lo... Se não voltasse, Olivier estaria em maus lençóis, e por sua culpa. Olhou o relógio e decidiu que deveria se apressar.

- Puxa, eu preciso ir! – levantou-se subitamente.

- Mas já? – perguntou surpreso. – Mas você acabou de chegar!

- Você quem pensa! – rebateu rindo. – To aqui desde manhã, vim almoçar com Dido, ai a gente começou a conversar e beber e...

- Ou seja, o Santuário inteiro sabia que você tava aqui menos o panaca aqui? – revoltou-se.

- Ao que tudo indica, sim! – confirmou com a cabeça.

- Fica mais, vai? – pediu igual criança. – Até falo com o mala do Olivier que te levo no hotel.

- Não dá, Miro, sério. – lamentou pegando sua bolsa.

- Então você volta amanha, ne? – seguiu-a.

- Não. – fitou-o séria. – Não volto mais aquil.

- Ah, não, Anne! Eu não posso sair daqui por muito tempo durante o dia...

- Mas durante a noite pode, é? – alfinetou-o.

- Poxa, depois de tantos anos sem te ver...

- Não volto mais aqui, ainda mais depois de ser chamada de fácil. – respondeu irredutível.

- Não liga pro Kamus, ele não é assim. – disse contrariado. – Assim domo seu novo amigo Giancarlo.

Ela balançou a cabeça com a colocação do rapaz, que estava claramente com ciúmes, e então sem dirigiu a porta, sem dar muita atenção ao que ele dizia, e ele novamente a seguia como se fosse uma criança pedindo um brinquedo novo aos pais.

- Vai, Anne, volta, por favor! – implorou quando chegaram à saída. – Eu ate vou com você na casa do Máscara da Morte!

- Você o que? – voltou seu olhar incrédulo para o rapaz.

- É! – respondeu desconcertado. – Eu levo você pra conhecer o Santuário e então vamos pra lá.

- Você faria isso? – indagou segurando o riso.

- Claro! – respondeu prontamente a fim de convencê-la. – Assim é até melhor porque não deixo aquele italiano safado fazer nada com você.

A francesa riu enquanto ele abria a porta para que ela passasse, e então passou em seguida, colocando seu braço direito sobre seus ombros, o que ela retribuiu passando seu braço esquerdo em torno de sua cintura, se aproximando.

- Você não tem idéia de como me fez bem te ver, Miro.

- Claro que tenho! Fez melhor pra mim que pra você, pode ter certeza. – respondeu aproximando-a de si. – Olha pra você, tá maior que da última vez.

- Impressão sua. – riu. – Você quem tá mais forte.

E o clima informal e íntimo continuou até que se depararam com a Primeira Casa. Por todas as casas que passavam, olhares curiosos fitavam os dois, estranhando toda aquela intimidade entre o escorpiano e a visitante. As coisas só permaneciam tranqüilas devido ao fato de Aioria ainda estar na Casa de Capricórnio, entretido com o início da ressaca do cavaleiro de Peixes.

Quando passaram por Câncer, Giancarlo estava à porta da sala, com a perna direita dobrada e o pé apoiado no batente da porta, com seu cigarro na boca. Ele sabia que Miro estava próximo e queria irritá-lo. Quando Anne o avistou, levou a mão livre à boca, abafando o riso, principalmente depois que o canceriano sorriu e levantou a mão em um cumprimento, para desespero do escorpiano, que resolveu apressar o passo.

Mu e Aldebaran, sempre discretos, apenas sinalizaram um adeus, desejando a garota boa noite. Saíram das Doze Casas e Miro a acompanhou até onde a garota tinha combinado com Olivier de se encontrarem, embora tenha ficado mais longe para não ser visto pelo guarda-costas da garota, e se despediu com um aceno que fez doer seu coração. Afinal, ela voltaria ou não?

A resposta veio no outro dia, juntamente com uma leve dor de cabeça, que indicava que ela tinha bebido demais no dia anterior. Uma ligação para o cavaleiro de Áries resolveu o problema novamente. E mais uma vez Anne estava de volta ao Santuário, mesmo prometendo a si mesma que não o faria. Afinal, o que a atraia aquele lugar? Chegou à conclusão de que era o conjunto da obra. E ter encontrado Miro recompensou o fato de reencontrar um desconhecido Kamus.

Chegou logo depois do almoço. Foi apresentada ao Grande Mestre e aos demais dourados. Começava a entender daquele mundo estranho, e ele não o assustava. Quanto a Kamus? Ela não tinha notícias. E nem queria.

O cavaleiro de Aquário acordou naquele dia como se tivesse voltado a si: centrado, sério, reservado. Em nada parecia a pessoa abalada da noite anterior. Anne novamente voltou a ser seu passado. E um passado distante e esquecido, cujo fantasma não voltaria a assombrá-lo. Nunca mais. Ah se ele soubesse...

Logo depois do animado jantar, ela se despediu e os presentes tinham a convicção que aquela não seria a ultima vez que se encontrariam. E realmente não seria.

* * *

**N/A!**

Finalmenteeeeeeeeeeee terminei de digitar isso!

Estava há eras aqui!

Hoje vou dedicar especialmente para o Schummie, porque eh aniversario dele!

Parabéns, Schummie, você que com suas brincadeiras inspirou meu pisciano favorito!!!!

Obrigada pelos coments, amei lê-los!

Bjus e ate a próxima!


	7. Quando o Presente Acontece

**CAPITULO VII – Quando o Presente Acontece**

No dia seguinte, Anne voltou ao Santuário. E no outro. E no outro. E no outro. E mais outro. Uma semana já havia se passado desde que "descobriu" o local. Jamais levara alguém, e sempre conseguia despistar Dominique e o séqüito de seguranças que andavam atrás dela.

Algumas visitas de manhã, outras à tarde, mas nunca um dia inteiro. Suas visitas se limitavam a Oitava Casa; a Nona lhe dava arrepios e a Décima Primeira pavor. O Mestre mesmo só a havia visto dois dias: no qual foram apresentados e no outro que foi a Escorpião, com intuito de visitá-la. Visitas não eram comuns no Santuário, ainda mais de amigos de residentes.

Após tantas visitas limitadas, Afrodite lhe deu um ultimato: visitar novamente seu jardim, que agora tinha novas e coloridas flores. Dado o grau de intimidade que eles tinham adquirido, ela não poderia recusar tal pedido. E decidiu ir.

Alguns compromissos lhe impediram de ir logo pela manhã, melhor hora do dia para apreciar as flores, e então foi logo à tarde. Miro nem sabia o horário que iria chegar, e assim que ela chegou, Mu a conduziu até o local. Passando pela Oitava Casa, encontraram Miro, que decidiu acompanhá-los até o ponto final.

Passados os arrepios da Nona Casa, a de Sagitário, Anne e os demais finalmente chegaram a Capricórnio, onde Shura roncava e nem se deu conta de que eles passavam por ali. Seguindo, agora era a hora da decisão: a Décima Primeira Casa. Anne hesitou por alguns instantes, não queria passar por lá, mesmo sabendo que era caminho obrigatório para chegar onde queria.

- Algum problema, Anne?

- Não, não foi nada, Miro.

A garota fez uma careta e continuou andando. Em seu íntimo, torceu para que ele não estivesse no local, ou estivesse fazendo qualquer outra coisa. A travessia pelo saguão já estava quase completa. Quase.

- Não sabia que havia perdido os bons modos, Miro.

A voz chamou pelas costas do trio, que já estava bem perto da porta. Anne congelou na mesma hora. Suas mãos começaram a suar frio e o coração disparou. Ela foi a última a se virar, mas sem olhar para trás.

- Eu não os perdi. – sorriu.

- E desde quando passar por uma das casas com uma visitante sem sequer apresentá-la é algo educado?

- Creio que vocês já se conhecem bem mais ao fundo do que simples apresentações poderiam fazê-lo. – riu.

Novamente o silêncio fúnebre.

A garota olhou para Miro envergonhada, enquanto Mu sorria. Anne então olhou para o rapaz, totalmente envergonhada pelo acontecimento.

- Anne Cambeaux, prazer em revê-la.

- O prazer é todo meu, Kamyu.

Preferiu não dizer o sobrenome dele, afinal foi seu pai, Jean Pierre, que havia causado todo rebuliço que um dia foi a vida dos dois, junto com o seu próprio pai, Claude. E talvez tenha sido a causa da separação deles.

Silêncio... Aquele reencontro seria inevitável. Anne mal conseguia olhar para o rosto de Kamus. Por um momento, aquela cena pareceu o primeiro encontro de dois jovens adolescentes, anos atrás, em Paris. Mas agora era tudo diferente.

Anne se perguntou se ele havia mudado muito, depois de quase cinco anos sem vê-lo. E uma coisa pode constatar: ele estava ainda mais bonito e charmoso. Por outro lado, o rapaz estava realmente surpreso ao ver a garota: aquela "menininha" de 15 anos que havia ficado na França agora era uma mulher. E estava mais bonita que nunca.

- Desculpa se lhe causamos transtornos passando por sua casa. Estava indo ao encontro de Afrodite e...

- Quanta formalidade... – respondeu-lhe gélido, cortando o assunto. – Suas visitas tornaram-se bem freqüentes por aqui, não?

- Ah, dá um tempo, Kamus! – riu Miro dando um tapinha no ombro dele. – Já estamos de saída.

- Por que me escondeu a presença dela?

- Não me escondi de ninguém e nem fui escondida! – interveio Anne. – Vi todos que desejaram me ver. Não tenho culpa se você estava ocupado com outras coisas ou pessoas...

No mesmo instante ele olhou para Miro, que riu, se divertindo com aquela situação. Claramente, Anne falava do primeiro dia que os dois se viram, quando ele estava em uma conversa com Shina, conversa a qual ele jurava não se tratar de nada demais, apenas conversa de cavaleiro de ouro para amazona de prata.

- Eu não sei de nada!

- Não disseram pra ela quem é a garota?

- Bah, a Anne é cabeça dura, ficou com aquilo na cabeça.

- Ora, Miro, francamente! – ficou indignada. – Por que iria novamente? Somente vou onde sou bem tratada.

- E quem disse que não seria na minha casa? – perguntou mais maleável.

- A mocinha parecia bem dona do local também. Longe de mim semear a discórdia entre duas pessoas!

- Eu sabia que você iria entender tudo errado...

- Tudo isso é errado, e qualquer um pensaria a mesma coisa, Kamyu!

- Não me ouviu te pedindo pra esperar?

- E de que iria adiantar?

Kamus conhecia bem Anne, e sabia o quão teimosa ela podia ser. E a promessa de dias atrás, de não se render por ela novamente, tinha ido parar longe. Ele não conseguia não se tornar o mesmo adolescente bobo e inocente de Paris, e aquela saia curtinha com aquela blusa decotada não ajudavam em nada. E ela continuava indignada, ainda que seu coração batesse tão forte que parecia que fosse lhe saltar a boca a qualquer instante, fingindo o máximo que podia a indiferença que ela queria que inundasse seu coração ainda apaixonado. O aquariano fez uma careta, respirou mais fundo e então respondeu:

- Vem comigo. – e puxou a mão da garota.

- Opa, peraí! Que você vai fazer? – perguntou Miro assustado com a impulsividade do amigo. – Se você fizer algo pra ela, eu juro que eu...

Kamus sequer deu ouvidos e saiu rumo a uma das salas com Anne, que ainda relutava, tentando, em vão, se livrar da mão dele. A verdade é que ela queria que ele pegasse a sua mão, e então mais uma vez dissesse que tava tudo bem. E ela se recriminava por ser novamente aquela adolescente que era apaixonada, e lutava contra isso – como se ela tivesse escolha! Olhou para trás, procurando por Miro, que por um momento os segui, mas foi contido por Mu.

- Uma hora esse reencontro teria que acontecer. Você sabe disso.

Miro consentiu e os seguiu com o olhar a partir de então.

- "Espero que pelo menos tudo termine bem...".

A porta então se bateu. Anne olhava para Kamus com olhos assustados e tentando controlar a respiração exaltada. O rapaz, por sua vez, sacudiu a cabeça, como quem quisesse se livrar de um acesso de loucura e de uma vontade avassaladora, e então olhou com um olhar extremamente sombrio para ela, que permanecia rente à parede, imóvel. A verdade é que os dois estavam tentando manter um falso controle, e não podiam negar o que seus rostos expressavam.

O fato de que Anne permanecia imóvel na parede, afastada dele, fez com que o rapaz expressasse alguma indignação e, se virando, disse em tom tranqüilo.

- Medo de mim? Não precisa, pode se sentar. – e então apontou um confortável sofá, de um bege claro com pequenas estampas azuis que lembravam cristais.

Ela olhou o lugar e se sentou, com os olhos fixos nele. Seu coração pulava descompassado em seu peito, e ela se via ali, perdida. Abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos. Quando voltou a levantá-la, viu um par de intensos olhos azuis a olhando, como se pudessem ver um desejo ou um destino.

Kamus então se sentou ao seu lado, com tantos outros lugares vazios. Anne sentiu seu coração pulsar mais rápido e mais forte, afinal ela fora pega de surpresa e não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava por vir – e mal sabia ela que Kamus tampouco.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada.

Agora ela esperava para saber quais seriam suas palavras, se pediria desculpas, se daria explicações...

- Como você me achou?

Na verdade, a pergunta seria "Por que você me achou?", mas ele achou rude demais para uma aproximação depois de tantos anos. Ele estava tão bem sem ela, e sua simples presença o deixava irrequieto...

- Te vi quando estava no Pathernon. – disse a garota após um longo suspiro. – Estava entediada vendo o Egeu, quando te vi passar. Por um momento, pensei que não era você, mas quando olhei de novo... – fez uma pausa. – Eu tive a certeza... Então corri atrás de você.

O francês a olhava enquanto ela fazia movimentos graciosos com as mãos, enquanto lhe explicava tudo. Vez ou outra falava algumas frases em francês, e ele não a olhava diretamente nos olhos em momento algum, com medo de ficar novamente hipnotizado por aquelas vibrantes esmeraldas...

Quando ela terminou de lhe explicar tudo, o silêncio pairou sobre o local. Novamente o nervosismo tomou conta de Anne, e com um grande esforço ela conseguiu fazer com que suas mãos parassem de tremer.

- Foi besteira ter feito isso, deveria ter fingido que não era eu. – disparou gélido.

Anne, de cabeça baixa, voltou-se rapidamente para ele, a surpresa e o espanto lhe acompanhava. Pensou em lhe perguntar "O que?", mas seu esforço agora era para se manter calma e centrada, enquanto repetia "você não vai chorar, não vai..." inúmeras vezes para si mesma, em uma tentativa frustrada de controle.

- Não deveria ter me seguido, nem saber onde moro. – continuou indiferente.

Abaixou a cabeça e apertava suas mãos uma contra a outra, uma mania sua quando estava nervosa, enquanto ele dizia mais uma meia dúzia de frases de forma tão fria que chegava a ser assustadora, que ela não ouviu – ou preferiu não ouvir – em uma nova tentativa frustrada de tentar se controlar.

Kamus conhecia Anne e seu temperamento. Ele estava esperando o momento em que ela se levantaria bruscamente e lhe faria aquele discurso que mais parecia uma bronca, e logo depois sairia do recinto... Mas ela não falava nada. Não respondia, nem retrucava. Ele parou de falar, e apenas fitou a garota, esperando sua reação – que agora ele já não sabia mais qual seria. Ele se esqueceu de que nem sempre ele foi essa parede de gelo que ele era hoje, e que se ele tinha mudado, ela também tinha. Ainda que ela tenha aprendido da pior maneira.

_- Por quai...? – _rompeu o silêncio em uma voz tremula e chorosa, anunciando que ela estava prestes a explodir em lágrimas.

- Acho que fui bastante claro. – continuou em tom frio. – Não queria que soubessem da minha existência.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou indignada. – Por que sair assim de Paris sem ao menos avisar? Por que tentar sair da vida das pessoas da forma mais difícil?

- Não devo satisfações nem a você, nem a ninguém. – respondeu novamente a muralha de gelo, indiferente. – Além do mais, tenho certeza que vocês devem ter vivido bem melhor ser mim.

- Ah sim... – e uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto enquanto ela sorria irônica e discretamente. – Meus últimos anos foram os melhores da minha vida!

Agora quem estava sem reação alguma era o cavaleiro de Aquário, que ficou consternado com toda aquela situação. No rosto da garota, ele podia ver que ela estava prestes a explodir em prantos, embora ele temesse pelo momento que ela o faria. Os anos haviam se passado, e ele ainda odiava vê-la chorando, ainda mais quando era por sua causa. O que teria mudado na vida dela a ponto de fazê-la chorar por uma simples colocação? O que ele tinha perdido?

- Anne, o que...

- Nada. – respondeu tão fria quanto ele. – Eu to bem melhor sem você.

Por um momento, a parede de gelo balançou. Por mais triste que Anne já tivesse ficado em toda sua vida, ela jamais tinha sido irônica. E agora ela, que mais parecia uma perfeita obra de arte, estava sendo tão fria quanto ele, e tão irônica como jamais foi em toda sua vida, enquanto limpava uma um fio de lágrima que teimava em rolar.

Anne ficou confusa. Não sabia se saia correndo de encontro a Miro. Não sabia se chorava até cansar, ali mesmo. Não sabia se daria um tapa na cara dele e falaria tudo que ela sofreu por causa dele... Sua indignação e frustração eram maior que tudo. Anos de pensamentos, carinho, lágrimas, dedicação, amor... Tudo fora! Sua revolta era maior que qualquer coisa, mas a sua mágoa era tão grande que a impedia de sequer se levantar.

- Anne, você tá bem? – perguntou preocupado.

- Eu to ótima! Nunca estive tão melhor em minha vida!

Se ele tivesse a observado, veria aquele par de olhos verdes o fuzilarem um pouco antes de a garota tentar ficar em pé, para sair dali, mas as suas pernas bambearam e ela acabou caindo novamente no sofá, mostrando que ela estava visivelmente abalada. Kamus, agora assustado e confuso, foi prontamente buscar algo para ela beber, para acalmá-la.

Copo em mãos, apreensão no seu rosto... Em seu íntimo, ele sabia que não era aquilo que queria. Ele sabia que aquilo não era o que queria dizer. Ele sabia que aquela não era a sua intenção...

- Anne, beba isso.

- Eu não quero. – respondeu enfática.

- Beba logo.

Ela, por mais tempo que tivesse ficado longe dele, então percebeu que ele estava preocupado. Era natural dele, ser carinhoso e cuidadoso, embora muitos ali não tivesse a menor idéia disso, ainda mais se tratando do "Iceberg". Sentiu-se uma tola por pensar naquilo, quando estava ali justamente chorando por ele e por culpa dele. Bebeu dois goles da água que estava dentro do copo, procurando voltar ao normal. E assim o fez – dentro do possível.

O olhar de preocupação do rapaz agora pairava sobre uma controlada Anne. Ele se sentou novamente ao seu lado, agora ainda mais perto – o suficiente para ele sentar sobre a barra da saia da garota. Agora ele queria saber tudo que tinha acontecido na sua ausência. Agora precisava.

- Anne, me conta o que aconteceu...

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, estava disposta a voltar a si e sair dali o mais breve possível. Aquilo já estava lhe fazendo mal... Ele então pousou a mão direita sobre a mão dela, olhou-a nos olhos e então pediu carinhosamente:

- Sil vous plait, cheri.

A francesa o fitou nos olhos, ainda pensativa e hesitante se deveria contar ao rapaz o que ele não fez questão de saber por anos. Refletiu por mais alguns segundos e então se decidiu: iria dividir aquela angústia que carregava consigo desde que ele havia a abandonado.

- Você não tem comunicação com o mundo exterior daqui?

- Como? – perguntou ele sem entender nada da pergunta.

- Não lê jornais, revistas, TV, nada? – perguntou com uma estranha calma.

- Não, não quis saber de nada de fora.

- Pois deveria. – disse enfática. – Pois assim veria o quanto a França pegou fogo durante todos esses anos, com disputas pessoais e políticas entre o Presidente e o Primeiro Ministro.

- E o que tenho a ver com isso?

- Claude Cambeaux e Jean Pierre Troirègnes te lembram alguém?

O rapaz olhou estático. Ele sempre soube das disputas entre os pais de ambos, mas não sabia da atual importância deles. Anne olhou para o teto, tentando ordenar os fatos, afinal, não era fácil recontar cinco tumultuados anos em tão pouco tempo...

- Paris, cinco anos atrás. – continuou a garota. – A capital dos apaixonados, não é? Costumava ser... A Torre Eiffel é tão bonita, né? Pelo menos eu achava... O que mudou...? – perguntou pra si mesma antes de olhar para ele. – Não... O certo é "quem mudou"? Você, Kamyu. Você mudou tudo.

Kamus apenas escutava atento, sem demonstrar reação ou emoção alguma, afinal, não queria deixar nada transparecer, ainda mais quando ele sabia que estava prestes a ser "fuzilado" pela garota, ainda que sua mão ainda estivesse sobre a da Anne, que continuou:

- Há cinco anos atrás, você simplesmente desapareceu. Sumiu. Não disse a ninguém aonde iria. Sua irmã foi ate a escola chorando e perguntou se eu sabia onde estava, porque você não tinha dormido em casa... Eu me desesperei também. Esperamos por dias, e então envolveram a polícia. Chegaram à conclusão de que se tratava de um crime político... E quem acusaram?

- Claude...

- Exato, o meu pai. Seu pai proibiu a sua irmã, minha melhor amiga, de me ver, e meu pai não queria que a visse tampouco. A mandaram pra um colégio interno na Suíça.

- Mas...

- Aquilo realmente acabou comigo... – continuou sem se importar com a sua tentativa de interrupção. – Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa de pior com você. As minhas notas despencaram, eu não falava com ninguém... E meu pai então descobriu. Descobriu da relação que tinha com você, descobriu tudo. Brigou comigo e amaldiçoou você por ter causado tantas coisas ruins pra nossa família...

- E então...? – perguntou ansioso pelo resto.

- Isso tudo foi deixando a minha mãe muito doente. Ela, claro, não gostava de tudo aquilo... Até o dia que... – e então seus olhos encheram-se novamente de lágrimas. – Até o dia que a mamãe morreu...

- O que? – perguntou chocado e surpreso. – Tia Diana... Ela...

- Sim, Kamyu. Isso foi há quase quatro anos atrás. – enxugou as lágrimas.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse com pesar.

- Resolvi então terminar meus estudos no país da minha mãe, já que meu pai mal se lembrava da minha existência. – disse logo em seguida.

- Anne, eu...

- Você sabia que sua irmã se casou? – interrompeu-o novamente.

Agora sim Kamus estava surpreso. A irmã, que ainda era uma criança para ele, já casada? E ele sequer soube que ela tinha alguém... Ficou pensando, em quem poderia ser do colégio, e seu sentimento de irmão falou mais forte e então sentiu ciúmes... Pensou ainda em como ela deve ter ficado depois de seu sumisso, justo ela que era tão ligada a ele... Ficou mal só em pensar o quanto ela chorou. Eram tantas informações, tantos fatos, tantos pensamentos... Estava confuso, e se sentiu triste depois de anos.

- Se casou com Jan, um suiço que conheceu no colegio interno. Estão juntos já tem três anos... – sorriu. – E você já é tio. O nome dele é Luka, e ele tem um ano. E eu sou a madrinha! – riu coruja. – Ele tem os olhos da Estelle e o cabelo lindo do Jan...

- Tanta coisa... – disse perdido entre tantas novidades.

- Tanta coisa que você perdeu! – disse alterada. – Tanta coisa que aconteceu por sua culpa! Tanta coisa... – chorou discretamente. – Você parou pra pensar... Um pouquinho que fosse, em tudo que você deixou pra trás?

Kamus se levantou de súbito, como se, fazendo isso, pudesse mudar tudo que ouviu. Estava atônito, surpreso e, por que não dizer, assustado. Começou a andar de um lado para outro, impaciente, tentando assimilar, entender e aceitar tudo que tinha ouvido, o que reconhecia ser muito difícil.

- "Eu quis esquecer, por que então lembrar...?" – pensava.

Anne insistia na pergunta e nas insinuações, depois de o ver tão atormentado. Embora anos tivessem passado, eles ainda se conheciam, e ela sabia como magoá-lo. E era o que queria no momento. Por isso continuou perguntando se ele não havia abandonado por causa dos pais, ou se todos esses anos ele não lhe deu noticia por estar com a mesma garota do primeiro dia... Ele sussurrava algumas palavras em russo, aprendido a força na Sibéria, enquanto andava em círculos pela sala da sua casa, impaciente e irrequieto.

- Você não tinha direito de fazer o que fez.

Kamus então parou quase que frente à garota, e a fitou com uma expressão tão séria que a fez se calar instantaneamente, enquanto ele demorou alguns segundos, que mais pareceram eras, para então se pronunciar.

- Anne, vai embora. – respondeu seco.

- O que?! – perguntou surpresa.

Isso mesmo que você ouviu, vai embora.

- Você tá me expulsando daqui? – perguntou incrédula.

- Estou. – respondeu frio. – Essa é minha casa, e você não é bem vinda.

- Foi você quem me trouxe pra cá! – rebateu ofendida. – Não pedi pra vir!

- Já chega, Anne! – bravejou, alterando sua voz sempre estável. – Acabou.

Silêncio... Ele tinha falado a palavra mágica: "acabou".

- Era só isso que queria ter ouvido cinco anos atrás.

A garota lhe deu uma última olhada e então se dirigiu a porta pela qual tinha entrado, cabisbaixa, enquanto ele a seguia sem se dar conta, enfeitiçado pelo seu jeito doce de andar, ate mesmo naquele modo. Ele só voltou a si quando a porta bateu a sua frente, e por pouco não foi na sua cara. Bateu as duas mãos fechadas na porta, como que se estivesse com raiva, e apoiou a cabeça entre elas, antes de dizer mais algumas palavras em russo.

Anne recostou-se na porta, ainda de cabeça baixa e com lágrimas no rosto. Por pior que fosse, ela finalmente obteve um "ponto final". E foi tudo isso que quis por anos.

Mu e Miro, ao ouvirem o barulho da porta, saíram da cozinha, onde estavam "assaltando" a geladeira do aquariano (claro que por idéia do grego), e foram direto ao encontro da garota. Estavam preocupados com o rumo da conversa, em especial o escorpiano, já que conhecia bem o temperamento do amigo, e quando ele se propunha discutir algo com alguém, era porque não estava nada bem.

- Petit, tudo bem? – perguntou Miro.

- Sim... – levantou a cabeça. – Finalmente encontrei o que procurava.

- E por que essas lágrimas? – perguntou o ariano confuso.

- Porque mesmo não sendo um final feliz, é bom saber que a felicidade de não ter desistido existe. – sorriu.

- E então não se acertaram? – perguntou Miro com um lanche na mão.

- Somos um passado. E um dia fomos uma linda história de amor.

Enxugou o rosto e se recompôs. Sorria feliz e, de fato, estava feliz. Feliz por não se enganar mais, nem se torturar mais procurando respostas. Agora era hora de seguir com a própria vida. E assim o faria depois de anos presa a um fantasma. O conforto de descobrir a verdade era maior que qualquer outra coisa, pelo menos naquele momento.

- Vamos, rapazes, o Dido já deve ta nos esperando.

E assim partiram para a Décima Segunda Casa.

Três dias se passaram desde então. Anne não se privou de ir ate o Santuário, mas deixou bem claro que não iria além da Oitava Casa, a de Escorpião. Afrodite no começo relutou, mas depois de a garota lhe explicar tudo, ele consentiu e concordou, porque, para ele, a presença dela era mais importante que qualquer coisa, ainda que praguejasse Kamus em seu íntimo.

Para Anne, todo e qualquer momento era mágico naquele lugar abençoado pela deusa Athena, ate que alguém, sem querer, deixava escapar o nome do cavaleiro de aquário, ou comentava alguma coisa sobre ele.

Kamus, o cavaleiro em questão, depois dos mesmos três dias, estava cada minuto mais confuso. Por um lado, queria mandar os pensamentos e sentimentos que tinha para o mais longe que podia, para o lugar mais gélido do seu coração, onde sempre estiveram, e seguir a vida como antes; mas por outro lado, sua vontade era encontrar a garota o mais rápido que pudesse e então lhe dizer o quanto ela era especial, e o quanto ele ainda a amava. A verdade é que não conseguia passar uma hora sequer sem lembrar que ele existia, e que ela estava perto o suficiente para deixá-lo com todas aquelas – e ainda mais outras! – dúvidas na cabeça.

Ficaram cada um vivendo a sua vida, sem nenhum tipo de contato. Até que a noite chegou, e na escuridão da noite se revelam sonhos e desejos incontroláveis. Tão perto, mas tão longe... Já passava da meia noite quando Anne resolveu desabafar e Kamus tomou uma decisão. A sua decisão.

Oitava Casa, a de Escorpião. Todos os cavaleiros estavam em suas casas, visto que já era noite. Ou então estavam em outras casas, como Máscara da Morte, que estava em seu jogo de poker com seu parceiro inveterado, Shura.

Anne e Miro estavam sentados na sala daquela casa, uma casa tipicamente grega, o que fazia a garota, de certa forma, se sentir em casa. Conversavam sobre o nada, riam de qualquer besteira... Como ela estava feliz! Sentiu tanta falta dele nos últimos tempos, e agora estavam ali, juntos, e isso fazia-lhe muito bem.

Ela repousou o copo sobre a mesa, e ficou levemente séria, sem motivo aparente. Miro só percebeu quando lhe perguntou algo, e não obteve resposta, e então ficou sozinho. Fitou-o por algum tempinho, e então sorriu.

- Que foi? – perguntou surpreso.

- Nada... – desviou.

- Como se você me enganasse! – riu. – Pode me contar.

- É que... – desviou o olhar. – Esquece...

- Não, que foi? – perguntou preocupado.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer! – desabafou.

- Você ta falando do Kamus? – e seu semblante ficou sério.

- É! Eu to ficando louca já! Eu prometi pra mim mesma que ia seguir a minha vida, que ia finalmente viver, mas parece que o fato de viver por anos achando que quando a gente encontrasse ia ser tudo como antes e...

- Anne, tudo evolui conforme o tempo passa, e com vocês dois não seria diferente.

- Eu sei! Mas acho que preferia acreditar naquilo...

Miro se assustou quando ela começou a chorar novamente bem na sua frente. Por três dias ela havia se esquecido e agora tudo ressurgia, de forma amarga e avassaladora. A dor da rejeição e da ilusão era horrivelmente depressiva e sufocante, era como se estivesse a matando. O escorpiano não teve outra reação a não ser abraçá-la de forma carinhosa e acolhedora, enquanto, de cabeça baixa, lhe dizia algumas palavras de consolo e afagava sua cabeça, tentando disfarçar a sua preocupação.

- Calma, Petit, isso vai passar logo...

- Não vai, Miro! – respondeu amarga. – Não se esquece uma vida em uma semana.

- Eu sei, as coisas levam tempo...

- Não sei o que seria de mim se não tivesse te encontrado. – disse entre soluços. – Eu te amo...

- Miro!

O nome do escorpiano foi clamado por uma terceira pessoa, de forma assustada e chocada, e fez com que os dois se virassem bruscamente, dando de cara com um rosto incrédulo, composto por um par de olhos azuis que pensavam ver uma mentira ali. A sensação que pairava no ar era a de um grande flagrante, embora não fosse de fato.

- Kamus, ainda bem que você chegou! – disse Miro desabafando. – A gente tava falando de você.

- E até imagino o que estavam falando! Do quanto sou um idiota! – bradou.

- Peraí, Kamus! – levantou-se o escorpiano e deu a volta no sofá. – Se gostar de um primeiro amor é ser idiota, então temos milhões de idiotas no mundo.

- Não, idiota por acreditar em lágrimas. – respondeu atordoado. – Como vocês puderam...? – insinuou.

- Kamyu, não é nada disso que você tá pensando... – disse a garota confusa.

- Pensando? – perguntou indignado. – Eu tô vendo! E aqui na minha frente!

A confusão já estava formada. O que Kamus pensava ver ali era uma cena de traição, e das graves, principalmente por parte do melhor amigo, que sempre soube de seu amor por uma francesa, o que ficou bem mais evidente depois que Anne fez sua primeira aparição no Santuário. O aquariano se exaltava cada vez mais, enquanto Miro tentava acalmá-lo e Anne tentava se convencer que aquilo era real, que não era um sonho, embora fosse difícil acreditar que ele estivesse tão exaltado e por sua causa, ainda mais depois dele ter dito que estava tudo acabado entre os dois.

- Kamus, manera ai, você tá pegando pesado...

- Cala a boca, Miro! Você é um traidor!

Toda aquela bagunça já havia despertado a atenção dos moradores das Doze Casas, já que à medida que, quanto mais se alteravam, seus cosmos também os faziam. E tudo só tava piorando, uma vez que Miro agora estava se irritando também com tudo que o aquariano dizia – em sua maioria atrocidades e ofensas a ambos. – e Kamus estava irredutível e veemente.

Shura e Giancarlo, que estavam em Capricórnio em uma das suas famosas jogatinas de baralho, foram os primeiros a chegar, visto que as coisas já estavam tensas demais.

- Mas que palhaçada é essa aqui? – chegou perguntando o canceriano mal humorado. – Espero que tenham um bom motivo pra atrapalharem nosso jogo!

_- Madrecita!_ – exclamou Shura surpreso. – Estou sonhando, bêbado demais ou é realmente Kamus que está nervoso ali?

O suposto triângulo nem se deu conta, ou nem se importou com a presença dos dois ali. O capricorniano parecia ser o mais chocado, afinal seu vizinho, aparentemente, nunca tinha ficado sequer alterado, muito menos nervoso, pelo menos não em solo grego. Giancarlo sequer se importou, até ver que Anne estava no meio da discussão. Ai sim seu humor ficou alterado, e ele já queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

A garota em questão, estava confusa. Com que direitos ele invadia a casa de Miro e dizia tudo que achava saber? Por outro lado, ficou abalada, porque isso provava que ele ainda se importava, um pouco que fosse, e estava balançado. Sentiu-se uma tola por estar pensando aquilo, naquele momento tão tenso. Decidiu que iria apaziguar aquilo tudo, que começou por culpa sua, mesmo que não fosse intencional.

- Kamyu, você não pode falar assim com ele... Miro, por favor, já chega...

- Que lindo, Anne, defendendo seu cúmplice e amante! – riu sádico, com a voz um pouco mais alta ainda. – Você é a pior de todas!

- Como? – perguntou ofendida. – Até algumas horas atrás você nem se importava, e agora, de que te interessa o que faço ou deixo de fazer?

Shura riu da resposta da garota, que parecia frágil quando na verdade todos os acontecimentos da sua vida a tornaram forte, embora aquilo fosse algo totalmente novo. O canceriano apagou o cigarro num cinzeiro, que Miro tinha deixado especialmente para ele na sua sala desde que ele se tornou uma visita freqüente, demonstrando um claro sinal de irritação. Naquele exato momento, os cavaleiros de Virgem e Peixes chegaram ao local, para também saberem o que estava acontecendo. Afrodite, com seu ar "drama queen", chegou todo dramático.

- Oh céus, pelas minhas lindas rosas! O que se passa por aqui?

- Kamus fazendo o papel de mulher traída. – riu Shura ao sentar no sofá.

- Isso não é algo que vemos todos os dias... – disse o virginiano tranqüilo.

- Cala boca, Shaka, você vive de olho fechado! – respondeu irritado Carlo.

Agora, Miro andava de um lado para outro, inconformado e incrédulo. Anne e Kamus discutiam, e gravemente, e parecia que aquilo tudo não ia ter fim tão cedo... Não que houvesse certo ou errado, mas a simples junção dos dois fez tudo tornar pior ainda, já que a garota se mantinha implacável na tarefa de lhe jogar na cara tudo o que ele não foi em sua vida, e fazia questão de demonstrar o quão omisso ele foi.

- Me interessa porque foi pelas minhas costas! – continuou irritado.

- Quem não me quis foi você! – rebateu. – Fugiu uma vez, me expulsou da outra...

- E isso te dá o direito de ser uma vadia? – perguntou voltando ao tom gélido. – O que você queria? Fazer o tour das Doze Casas?

Anne não pensou duas vezes: com toda a força de seu ódio por aquelas palavras e aquele tom de voz, tão frio e tão sádico, levantou a sua mão direita, a mais forte, e desferiu um tapa no rosto do aquariano, que ficou ainda mais bravo pelo golpe certeiro, enquanto a garota desatou a chorar copiosamente sob os olhares incrédulos dos dourados presentes, que pensavam estar vendo um filme.

- Kamus, pensa bem no que você tá falando, cara! – disse Shura surpreso.

- Seu viadinho francês, quem te dá o direito de falar assim dela? – perguntou o canceriano irritado, indo à direção ao grupo.

- Kamus, você é um grande filho da puta. – disse um Miro tão frio como o aquariano. – Não por dizer o que você está dizendo, mas por dizer isso como desculpa pela sua falta de autoconfiança.

Afrodite, inconformado com tudo aquilo, em especial por estar meio distante de Kamus desde o primeiro dia que Anne visitou o Santuário, consolava a garota, que chorava incondicionalmente, ofendida e humilhada, em uma das poltronas da sala. O escorpiano se juntou aos dois logo depois, mudo, apático e ainda mais inconformado que o pisciano – ainda que guardasse tudo pra si.

Shaka se aproximou de Kamus, calmo e tranqüilo, como sempre, enquanto Mu fazia sua primeira aparição, surpreso e confuso com toda aquela cena que mais parecia a de um grande filme, incluindo a platéia surpresa com o clímax da trama.

- Sabe que vai se arrepender de tudo isso, não sabe, Kamus?

- Não vou me arrepender por me livrar de um mal que consumia por completo...

- Sim, você vai se arrepender porque sabe que a verdade não é essa. Olhe para eles... – olhou para a garota e o escorpiano; a primeira chorava muito, o segundo mostrava clara preocupação com a garota. - Isso não te lembra alguém?

Kamus então olhou para os dois e automaticamente várias cenas e momentos de sua vida passaram por sua cabeça, como se fosse parte de um trailer de um filme que ele não queria mais ver. O colégio, os cafés, os passeios... Tudo como ele fazia, e com quem fazia. Lembrou-se de uma garota loirinha, de olhos de um azul tão intenso, sorridente, feliz... Aquela que tornou tão difícil seguir em frente a sua vida, deixando o passado para trás, ainda mais pela lembrança dela lhe chamando de "meu herói"...

- Estelle... – sussurrou.

- E ele ainda fica falando o nome de outra garota... – se intrometeu Carlo já muito perto e muito bravo.

- Calma, _amigo_... – disse Shura tentando conte-lo.

- Pro inferno todos vocês! – disse o aquariano em voz alta, como se pudesse se livrar deles.

A verdade? Ele não queria lembrar de nada do seu passado, e as lembranças da irmã, agora casada e mãe de família, só fez piorar tudo – se é que isso era possível. Sentiu raiva, do mundo, de si mesmo... Por que era tão difícil deixar um sentimento tão forte para trás? Ele sabia o porquê, mas não queria admitir...

- Mas esse tá pedindo pra apanhar... – se aproximou alterado.

- Carlo, vamos embora... – tentou apaziguar Shura.

- Não vou!

- Vamos logo!

Shura alterou a voz, proferindo tais palavras em um timbre sério e dificilmente visto, ainda mais pelo fato do espanhol ser um brincalhão, e isso que fez o canceriano hesitar e então parar. A vontade dele era acabar com aquele superego de Kamus, nem que fosse a base de chutes e socos. Ele, por si só, já amava uma briga, e agora tinha motivos... Motivos que nem mesmo ele entendia quais eram, só sabia que eles existiam... O capricorniano, por sua vez, amava ver o "circo pegar fogo", mas sabia que não era hora nem ocasião. Pensou naquele anjo de olhos verdes que estava a poucos metros dele, e no quanto ela ficaria ainda pior do que já estava. Ela mexia com ele de tal forma que ele não sabia explicar... Ah se ele soubesse que ela deixava todo mundo irrequieto com aquele sorriso puro e aquele rosto angelical... Prova disso era o tão temido "Máscara da Morte", que aos seus pés parecia uma criança indefesa. E ele mesmo foi ate a garota e lhe deu um beijo curto e carinhoso na testa, como ninguém nunca tinha o visto fazer.

- Se quiser, me avisa que quebro a cara desse francês. – disse convencido.

- Obrigada... – retribui com uma tentativa de sorriso. – Mas não quero mais brigas... Não por minha causa.

- Você não é um inconveniente. – disse tranqüilo. – É uma salvação.

- Boa noite, gente. – despediu-se Shura.

A garota permaneceu confusa enquanto os via partir em direção a quarta casa. Como assim ela era a "salvação"? Essa palavra era algo muito forte pra ser usada, ainda mais naquele momento e naquelas condições. Mas ela era a única que parecia se importar com aquelas palavras...

A noite estava brilhante naquela noite, de um brilho único que somente o Santuário parecia ter. Parecia uma benção tão grande que chegava a ser um milagre. Uma leve brisa indicava que a primavera estava atingindo seu ápice e a temperatura estava perfeita para um passeio noturno. Uma lua cheia iluminava aquele cenário com uma majestade que parecia ser o toque final.

- Carlo, por que você fica tão manso com a Anne? – perguntou curioso Shura.

- Não sei, Shura... – respondeu sinceramente. – Algo muito forte me atrai a ela.

- Tá apaixonado, é? – zombou o capricorniano.

- Ah, vai se fuder. – riu antes de voltar à expressão séria. – É algo muito maior que isso. É como se fosse dos Deuses.

Shura riu, mas consentiu. A relação entre aqueles dois cavaleiros era forte, eram grandes amigos, por serem, de certa forma, parecidos. O capricorniano entendeu completamente o que ele quis dizer, e então voltou a zombar tendo como tema a partida de baralho, que, segundo ele, o canceriano estava levando uma lavada.

Shaka observou tudo se acalmar e se foi logo depois, vendo que a situação estava relativamente calma. Lançou apenas um olhar a Kamus, como quem quisesse dizer para ele pensar no que ele havia lhe falado, antes de se retirar rumo a sua meditação noturna – e dar privacidade para que eles se acertassem.

- Toma isso, querida, você vai se sentir melhor. – disse Afrodite enquanto segurava o copo de água com açúcar na mão.

Anne pegou o copo e bebeu tudo, sem dizer nada. Miro, sentado ao seu lado, também estava quieto e pensativo. Agora quem não acreditava em mais nada era o escorpiano: nem do que presenciara, do que disse e de que o mundo poderia ser tão pequeno a ponto de o destino ter o posto entre duas pessoas pelas quais tinha um carinho e uma consideração que não saberia medir. E pior, ainda ter que pesar os dois lados.

Ela parecia desabar o peso de todos aqueles anos de sentimentos contidos. Mesmo dias atrás, quando finalmente "jogou na cara" tudo o que Kamus tinha feito, ela não sentiu tristeza, mas sim alívio. Agora ela estava ali, submersa em suas próprias lágrimas, sendo amparada por alguém que era seu amigo há menos de quinze dias, enquanto o aquariano lhe lançava seu olhar mais frio e, pior, tê-la ofendido usando palavras falsas e baixas.

Miro se levantou bruscamente e foi em direção a Kamus, explodindo em raiva. É como realmente diz o ditado "Jamais provoque um escorpião"... Queria respostas, principalmente para o comportamento dele, sempre tão calmo e tão centrado, estar tão hostil em relação à garota.

- Kamus, agora você vai ter que explicar.

- Miro, quem tem que se explicar é você! – rebateu se exaltando.

- Eu? – perguntou surpreso e nervoso. – Eu tava reparando um mal que você fez!

- E que bela forma de reparar algo... – disse irônico. – Desculpa ter interrompido seu "consolo".

- Escuta aqui! – e pegou o aquariano pelo colarinho. – Que você queira falar de mim, tudo bem, to pouco me fudendo e você sabe disso! Agora falar dela eu não admito!

- Miro, chega a ser patético... – riu em sua sobriedade. – Você, que sempre foi "o pegador" desse lugar se atendo a uma só mulher...

- Já chega, rapazes. – interveio Mu fazendo sua primeira aparição na conversa.

- A ela estarei ligado pra sempre! – respondeu irritado sem se importar com o ariano. – Mas é demais pedir pra você escutar e entender!

- Até imagino porque, traidor. – respondeu frio. – Você sabia de tudo e mesmo assim resolveu ficar com ela. Talvez nunca fomos amigos...

- Sai daqui. – e jogou o aquariano para longe. – Eu nunca te dei motivos pra duvidar da nossa amizade, pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de você.

- Chega. – se colocou Mu entre os dois.

- E agora se faz de ofendido... – riu cínico.

- Sai da minha casa! – respondeu o escorpiano muito ofendido. – Aqui você não é bem vindo! Recebo apenas amigos, e não falsos moralistas!

- Os dois vão se arrepender de tudo isso amanhã... – lamentou o ariano.

- Já estou de saída. – disse Kamus em sua sobriedade. – Quanto a você, – e apontou para a garota. – vá embora, o mais rápido que puder. Tudo isso é culpa sua, e só sua. Você só trouxe a discórdia para esse solo.

Nesse momento, Miro, que havia virado as costas para não dizer mais nada a Kamus em respeito à Anne, se voltou para ele com uma fúria jamais vista em seus olhos, e Mu então temeu pelo pior. Afrodite ficou indignado por ele continuar naquilo, sendo que já tinha causado tanto mal aos dois, mas a garota se prontificou a responde-lo calma e tranquilamente.

- Não se preocupe, estou indo embora de volta pra casa, coisa que creio que você não tenha. – e limpou uma lágrima que teimava em cair. – E eu posso ter causado a discórdia sim, mas somente onde havia a dúvida.

O aquariano saiu rumo às escadas que dariam acesso a Sagitário e assim as demais. Mu o acompanhou, até o lado de fora, certificando-se que ele iria para sua casa e, claro, se certificar de tudo que tinha acontecido – e se realmente tinha certeza de tudo aquilo. Kamus ficou irritado com aquela companhia, parecia que ele estava sendo perseguido ou então como se tivessem controlando sua vida. Continuou seguindo, na esperança de que ele então o deixasse, o que ele não fez – e o que o deixou ainda mais irritado.

- Eu não preciso de um guia, Mu.

- Não estou aqui por isso. – respondeu sereno. – Sabe que estará cometendo um grande erro, mas não quer assumir.

- O que sei é apenas que vi. – parou e olhou para ele. – Já ouvi daquela boca um tão sincero "Eu te amo" quanto àquele que Miro ouviu.

- Existem diferentes formas de amar, Kamus. Pense nisso. – finalizou. – Boa noite.

O ariano se retirou antes mesmo que o aquariano pudesse lhe responder. Não que Kamus fosse o fazer, de fato, mas ainda assim pensou na possibilidade de fazê-lo. Mas ele conhecia Mu, sabia que ele não gostaria de mais brigas e discussões. Não ele que sempre fora calmo – e tão preocupado. Tanto que logo após da despedida a Kamus, foi imediatamente verificar com Miro e Anne se ficariam bem e precisariam de algo antes de ir para sua própria casa.

O silêncio permaneceu no local principalmente depois da saída do ariano. Afrodite ficou ainda mais preocupado quando Miro desabou no sofá, sem cor e sem reação, demonstrando que estava derrotado. Anne, por sua vez, voltou a chorar depois da saída do aquariano, Ela queria parecer forte e decidida, e realmente foi convincente, mas a verdade é que ela estava tão triste que jamais pensou em ficar assim na sua vida novamente. E por isso ela chorava copiosamente.

- Vocês provavelmente querem ficar sozinhos... – disse o pisciano vendo a situação mais calma. – Eu vou fazer um chá pra vocês se tranqüilizarem.

- Não precisa. – respondeu concisa. – Estou de saída já.

- Até parece! – rebateu indignado. – Isso é um absurdo, ainda mais se você sair por causa daquele meu vizinho! – e pode-se perceber uma careta pela parte dele. – Kamus é tão dono desse lugar como eu, Miro ou qualquer outro!

- Eu sei... – disse cabisbaixa. – Mas eu vou me senti melhor se eu for pra longe daqui... E vai ser melhor pra todo mundo.

- Você fica. – determinou um ríspido Miro. – E ponto final.

Anne entendeu e consentiu. Nunca havia discutido com ele, e não seria agora que o faria, ainda mais quando sabia que ele tinha seus motivos, e tinha razão. Ele a conhecia, e tão bem, a ponto de saber que se ela fosse embora naquele momento, de duas uma: ou não iria para o hotel, ou iria contar tudo para um dos empregados, como desabafo depois de eles tanto perguntarem.

Afrodite voltou com o prometido chá, que realmente acalmou os ânimos e os tranqüilizou de uma forma que nem eles mesmos sabiam. Ficou ali por mais algum tempo, tentando distrair a garota enquanto o escorpiano pensava no que fazer, e como seria o dia seguinte. Aquilo fez bem para os três, de uma forma geral, até que o pisciano decidiu que era a melhor hora de voltar para sua morada. E assim o fez.

- Vem, vamos dormir... – disse Miro se aproximando. – Vou separar uma roupa pra você.

- Desculpa o trabalho.

- Para de ser boba. – tentou sorrir. – Você me dá esse tipo de trabalho desde que me conheço por gente.

- Mesmo assim... – respondeu encabulada.

- Você fica na minha cama e eu vou dormir na sala. – disse ao abrir o guarda-roupa. – E nem pense em me contradizer.

Ela foi ao banheiro, onde se trocou e voltou para a cama. Ajeitou-se enquanto Miro a cobria como sabia que ela gostava e lhe deu um beijo na testa antes de lhe desejar uma "boa noite" – por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer. – e sair fechando a porta.

E aquela com certeza foi uma noite em claro para a maioria dos moradores das Doze Casas.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hum, agora as coisas esquentaram de vez no Santuário, hein?

E esse piti do Kamus?

Uma coisa, sobre a origem dos sobrenomes:

Cambeaux Contração de Camps (Campos) + Beaux (Belos). Modo como os franceses definem o sul da França, onde Anne nasceu.

Troirègnes Contração de Trois (Três) + Règnes (Reinos). Alusão ao fato de Kamus ser francês, ter treinado na Sibéria e morar na Grécia.

Lembrando que os dois foram criações minhas. Ia usar o sobrenome da Ra (Audric), mas resolvi personalizar...rs

Agora, o mais importante: o que acontecerá no outro dia pela manhã? Afinal, esse não é o tipo de coisas que se esquece – e se abafa! – quando se dorme...

Aguarde cenas do próximo episodio!

E continuem mandando reviews, okz?

Bjos e obrigada a todos por lerem!


	8. Quando o Presente Atravessa o Futuro

**CAP VIII – Quando o Presente Atravessa o Futuro**

Era um novo dia no Santuário. Os raios de sol cruzavam o céu, indicando que o dia seria de calor novamente, acompanhado de uma brisa típica da primavera grega. E mais ainda, aquele dia seria a renovação. De tudo e de todos. Após a noite conturbada, tudo parecia finalmente voltar ao normal.

Os Cavaleiros novamente se juntariam para seu café da manhã. Sim, agora a primeira refeição do dia era comum entre todos os cavaleiros, que se reuniam na Décima Terceira casa, como forma de respeito ao grande mestre. E se precisasse, logo depois do café da manhã seria discutido uma eventual mudança ou algum tipo de problema. Nenhum deles admitia, mas todos, de forma geral, gostavam dessa reunião matinal, já que às vezes, durante o dia não se viam.

Nesta manhã, Aldebaran foi o primeiro a chegar, seguido por Shura, os dois "comilões" da turma. E então, ambos se sentaram.

-Pô, eu sinto falta de café com leite, sabia? – disse Aldebaran.

- E eu do meu _desayuno español. _– reclamou Shura

- Mas parem vocês dois! Cinco anos no Santuário e ainda não se acostumaram? – disse Giancarlo ao chegar, pegar um pedaço de pão e se sentar, de extremo mau humor.

- Assim como não nos acostumamos com seu péssimo humor matinal. – disse Aioria ao se aproximar da mesa.

- Bom, mas nos acostumamos a ver o Shaka chegar daquele jeito. – disse Aldebaran rindo.

Shaka chegou de olhos fechados, mas andava como se eles estivessem abertos, e se sentou no mesmo lugar que sempre se sentava. Todos voltaram sua atenção para ele, mas logo voltaram a conversar.

-Eu ainda me lembro quando ele tropeçava em tudo! – riu Shura.

- Pior que nunca sei quando ele tá acordado ou dormindo! – resmungou o italiano.

Mu entrou sorrindo, logo depois, acostumado com aquela bagunça diária, e se sentou no costumeiro lugar.

Todos conversavam, brincavam, Giancarlo xingava... Pareciam crianças em um acampamento de férias. Até que o Mestre chegou: Ares entrou no Salão, de trajes formais, parando frente à cadeira que estava localizada na ponta da grande mesa, fitando cada um dos ali presentes.

-Bom dia, Mestre. – sorriu Mu em pequena referência.

- Bom dia a todos, Cavaleiros. – respondeu em tom sereno.

- Ui! Bom dia, meninas! – disse Afrodite como se estivesse numa festa.

- Porra, Dido! A única menina que tem aqui é você! – disse o canceriano bravo.

- A menininha que você é louca pra ter. – respondeu com uma piscada.

- A única menina que tem aqui é ela... – disse Aioria olhando pra porta.

- E que _chica estupenda_... – concluiu Shura.

Eles somente poderiam estar falando de uma pessoa: a hóspede da Casa de Escorpião, Anne Cambeaux – ou a garota que mudou tudo. Ela sorriu tímida, eles a deixavam levemente envergonhada. Claro, ela sempre fora cortejada, mas a informalidade e o respeito deles eram tão grandes que ela se sentia lisonjeada com aquilo tudo. E era muito grata.

Seu rosto demonstrava o abatimento, provocado pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior, mas como ela podia estar sorrindo? E como ela podia ser tão linda, mesmo utilizando roupas que certamente não combinavam com ela? Mesmo trajando uma larga camisa azul e uma camisa grande demais para ser sua, o que se concluía ser do seu anfitrião, ela apareceu soberana e linda como sempre.

Miro estava do seu lado, e não esboçou reação alguma com a admiração dos presentes. Se fosse outra ocasião, ele faria uma cara brava e uma típica cena de ciúmes. Mas ele parecia mais abatido que Anne, e apenas observou.

E por parte dos dourados, nenhum comentário, principalmente de cunho malicioso ou maldoso. Todos os presentes – sem exceção – sabiam da relação dos dois, e o único que parecia não saber era o cavaleiro de Aquário. Mas isso não importava naquele momento, o que importava ela era estar ali mesmo depois das ofensas da noite anterior. E ainda com um sorriso que animava e iludia todos eles.

- Bom dia, meninos. – sorriu a garota encabulada.

- "Impressionante como ainda sorri, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu ontem...". – pensou Mu.

- Bom dia, Anne. – responderam todos

Ares, como bom anfitrião, foi buscar a francesa para que ela se sentasse em uma cadeira especialmente posta em seu lado direito, lhe dizendo que era uma honra que uma garota tão linda estivesse entre eles para alegrar a manhã com sua beleza única. Não era mentira.

- Aioria, eu fico me perguntando... Será que ela não é Athena? – sussurrou Shura.

- É uma pergunta bem interessante, afinal a gente nunca viu Athena. – concordou o leonino no mesmo tom de voz.

- Não sejam tolos! – se intrometeu Shaka. – Athena tem cosmo. Vocês sentiram algum cosmo em Anne?

- É... Não senti nada. – respondeu o capricorniano.

- Nem eu. – concordou.

- Logo... – conclui Shaka.

- Algum problema com os três? – o Mestre perguntou em tom sério.

- Ah... Não, Mestre. – respondeu surpreso Aioria.

- Apenas assuntos banais. – conclui Shaka.

Logo que Anne, o Mestre e Miro se sentaram, a disposição dos lugares ficou da seguinte forma: Ares na ponta; do seu lado direito Anne, seguida de Miro, Shura, Aioria e Shaka; do lado esquerdo Mu frente a garota, e depois Aldebaran, Afrodite, Carlo e uma cadeira vazia, que se supunha ser de Kamus. Começaram a comer, no tom descontraído de antes, até que o taurino interveio:

- Estranho... – comentou Aldebaran e todos o olharam.

- O que, Deba? – perguntou Aioria.

- Kamus ainda não chegou, e ele nunca se atrasa.

- Ai, é verdade, Debinha! O que será que aconteceu com Kakazinho?

- Afrodite, - interrompeu Giancarlo com seu péssimo humor. – se continuar com "inha, inho", juro que você vai engolir essa baguete inteira, de uma vez e sem mastigar!

- Verdade? – e os olhos do cavaleiro de Peixes até brilharam. – Ai que tudo!

Essa nem mesmo o Mestre agüentou. Todos riram da cena, ainda mais porque o canceriano parecia contrariado com aquela reação, que teve o efeito contrário do esperado. Definitivamente o italiano era uma pessoa mal humorada pela manhã, e nem mesmo a presença de sua "bambina" o fez perder tal costume.

- Miro, tá tudo bem? – perguntou uma preocupada Anne, aproveitando a distração geral.

- Anne, Miro sempre foi quieto no café da manhã, é normal. – respondeu o ariano tentando despreocupá-la.

- Não a esse ponto. – e voltou-se para o escorpiano novamente. – Miro, me responde, tá tudo bem?

O rapaz lhe deu um leve sorriso, mais com o intuito de despreocupá-la do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela olhou meio triste, e ele retribuiu com um beijo carinhoso na testa, como se dissesse "Não se preocupe". Mas era em vão. Ela se sentia preocupada e culpada.

Todos começaram a comer. Anne se divertiu com aquela animação, e conclui que o café da manhã era algo bem divertido no Santuário, onde todos, com exceção de Shura e Afrodite, pareciam sérios demais.

Pela primeira vez, em mais de três anos, a garota se sentiu realmente feliz. Mesmo com os acontecimentos da noite passada. Mesmo com Miro aquele jeito. Ali, ela era uma anônima, como se fosse uma irmã mais nova e numa grande família. Sorriu satisfeita ao ver que ninguém, pelo menos naquele lugar, a conhecia como filha de Claude Cambeaux, presidente da França.

Tudo ia perfeitamente bem, até um cosmo agressivo se aproximar lentamente do Salão do Grande Mestre. Aioria se levantou em um pulo; Giancarlo subitamente largou o pão que comia; Shura deixou a faca cair de sua mão em cima do prato; Afrodite colocou mais adoçante que devia; Shaka abriu os olhos; Aldebaran olhou apreensivo, ao passo que Mu aguardava tranquilamente e Miro se pôs frente à Anne, que se assustou com a mudança repentina de todos ao mesmo tempo.

- O que tá acontecendo? – perguntou inocente.

- Esse cosmo... – disse o leonino.

- Eu não acredito! – disse um incrédulo Aldebaran.

Anne sentiu um calafrio se encolheu na cadeira, o que preocupou Miro. Era uma sensação estranha, diferente, algo novo... Uma novidade que a assustou e a inibiu.

- Sim, é ele. – disse o Mestre ao se levantar calmamente. – Esse cosmo gelado pertence ao Cavaleiro de Aquário, Kamus.

Todos se mantiveram na mesma posição, exceto Anne, que se assustou.

- "O que tá acontecendo...? Essa sensação ruim e estranha..." – pensou a garota, que se encolhia cada vez mais na cadeira.

O Mestre estava certo: era mesmo Kamus de Aquário. Sua expressão estava sombria e séria, e seu mau humor estava mil vezes pior que o do Cavaleiro de Câncer. Seu corpo exalava agressividade, mesmo sem a armadura. Todos pareciam incrédulos e o fitavam, menos a francesa, que ficou ainda mais assustada ao ver Kamus daquela forma. Aioria, que ainda estava em pé, o olhou com precisão, e perguntou de forma clara e direta o que todos queriam perguntar, ainda que tivessem uma vaga idéia da resposta.

- Kamus, o que tá acontecendo?

- Nada que seja da sua conta ou faça parte da sua vida, Aioria. – respondeu frio.

Anne olhou incrédula, junto aos outros presentes. Miro segurou sua mão, lhe dando apoio, e ela não esboçou reação alguma: estava em choque por vê-lo de forma tão... Obscura. A garota continuou na mesma posição, parada. Kamus observou a cena e ficou ainda mais irritado. Ele abriu a mão e uma esfera de gelo apareceu, demonstrando seu atual estado, então rapidamente a fechou, enquanto caminhava direção à mesa.

- Kakazinho, ainda bem que chegou! Já tava sentindo sua falta. – tentou amenizar o pisciano.

- Eu não posso dizer o mesmo.

Aioria se sentou e Anne saiu do seu "transe", fitando o cavaleiro com reprovação. Tanto ela quanto Giancarlo ficaram irritados com aquilo, e o cavaleiro de câncer pegou novamente seu pão e começou a despedaçá-lo. Todos estavam tentando seguir em diante, fingir que nada tinha acontecido, mas o francês não colaborava, visto que lançava olhares furtivos aos presentes e não fazia questão alguma de demonstrar sentimento que não fosse o de raiva e desprezo.

- Já estou indo embora. – respondeu ao pegar um pão.

Miro fitou o cavaleiro bem nos olhos, e Shura então achou melhor levar o amigo embora. O escorpiano ainda estava com a mágoa e o ódio guardados dentro de si, para ele aquele assunto não tinha sido encerrado. Traição era algo muito sério, e algo que ele não admitia ser acusado, ainda mais sem culpa alguma. Estava se contendo pela presença da garota, que foi a que mais sofreu com tudo isso – e ainda sofria –, e por isso não disse e não fez metade do que gostaria.

_- __Ándale__, amigo. _– sussurrou.

Miro pensou em relutar e ficar, mas ficou com receio de fazer algo de que pudesse se arrepender depois, já que ele ainda considerava Kamus seu melhor amigo, e assustar ainda mais Anne, que ele não sabia como ela conseguia ficar naquele lugar.

Ninguém acreditava. Aquele não era Kamus, o cavaleiro que todos conheciam. Suas palavras saíam com sarcasmo e ironia, além de serem extremamente agressivas. Aquele comportamento era típico de Giancarlo, o "Máscara da Morte", que para o espanto de todos estava profundamente irritado com toda aquela cena, ainda mais por algo que era uma fantasia na cabeça dele, que parecia não querer entender nada do que acontecia.

- Mas, Kakazinho, você não tomou seu café da manha! E você não vive sem ele.

- Eu não sou Kakazinho. – respondeu ao se apoiar na mesa e fechar os olhos por alguns segundos. – Sou Kamus, e apenas Kamus.

O cosmo do italiano, o mais incomodado com tudo aquilo, começou a aumentar assustadoramente, à medida que Anne apertava as mãos, uma contra a outra, por debaixo da mesa, demonstrando irritação e nervosismo. Anne não estava bem com aquelas palavras que ela sabia que eram para ela, e Giancarlo por saber que ela não se sentia bem ali por causa dele. O Cavaleiro de Aquário então prosseguiu:

- E prefiro estar só que mal acompanhado, ou na presença de pessoas que me causam repulsa.

E então lançou um olhar profundo a garota, como se a culpasse daquilo: da situação, do mal estar causado, das brigas... Todos pensaram em dizer algo em retribuição, mas, para espanto maior dos presentes, Anne foi a primeira a se pronunciar: ela bateu as duas mãos na mesa, e fitou o aquariano com um brilho jamais visto pelos demais cavaleiros – o da raiva.

- Não se aborreça. Estou indo embora, Kamyu Troirègnes. – disse com uma entonação maior no sobrenome.

- Nossa! Que nome lindo! – se encantou Afrodite.

- Esse nome não me é estranho... – disse Aldebaran.

- Você não tinha esse direito! – respondeu Kamus com fúria.

- E você tinha direito de fazer metade das coisas que você fez? – respondeu ela na mesma tonalidade que ele.

Um silêncio fúnebre se fez presente. Anne o rompeu.

- Foi muito bom estar com vocês, rapazes.

A garota se levantou da mesa, e todos somente a observavam por estarem atônitos demais para responderem, com exceção de Giancarlo. O Cavaleiro de Câncer estava visivelmente transtornado com aquilo tudo. Seu cosmo ardia fervoroso, com uma mistura de ódio e fúria. Em um impulso, se levantou, pegou Kamus pelo ombro e prensou contra a parede, apertando seu pescoço.

- Você já encheu meu saco, Kamus!

- E eu com isso? – respondeu no mesmo tom de antes.

- E você com isso? – riu sádico. – Isso não é bom, ainda mais quando é pela manhã e você é o culpado!

Giancarlo apertou ainda mais o pescoço dele e os cavaleiros de ouro passaram a se preocupar. Estaria iniciando ali, naquele momento, a guerra de mil dias? Por um motivo tão tolo? Afinal, quem era aquela garota para mudar a cabeça, os pensamentos e as reações de todos os moradores das Doze Casas? Quem era ela, de verdade? Anne novamente interveio, com uma convicção que não parecia ser dela. Ainda mais sobre quem ela tentou pedir, embora tenha saído como uma ordem:

- Giane, já chega.

O canceriano tentou não dar atenção a ela, que insistiu veemente.

- Giane, por favor.

O Cavaleiro então a fitou, e ela lhe retribuiu com um olhar de súplica, que o fez baixar a guarda e desistir, ainda que em seu íntimo aquela vontade, acumulada desde o segundo dia de visita da garota, fosse forte e difícil de ser controlada. Mas ele não podia negar um pedido dela. Não dela.

- Impossível! Ela só pode ser Athena...

- Aioria, até mesmo eu me questiono agora.

- Shaka, ninguém mais teve esse poder sobre Carlo.

- Mas se fosse assim, o Mestre demonstraria.

- Mas se até mesmo o Mestre tá mudado desde que ela chegou...

- Athena sempre viveu no Santuário, Aioria. Isso só pode ser blefe.

- Calem-se! – se intrometeu Kamus. – Essa aí não é Athena! Athena é uma deusa íntegra, não uma farsante como essa!

- E quem é você pra falar de integridade? Ainda mais você, um Troirègnes! – retrucou Anne.

- Eu não sou um Troirègnes!

Suas palavras saíram mais em tom de desabafo do que raiva. Ele olhou para o chão, cabisbaixo. Por um instante o cavaleiro ficou desarmado. Anne então se arrependeu do que disse e se virou para ir embora, antes que estivesse aos seus pés lhe pedindo desculpas. E assim o fez; o Mestre a seguiu e com o braço lhe indicou o caminho, deixando os dourados para trás.

- Jean Pierre Troirègnes... – suspirou Aldebaran.

- Talvez não seja o melhor momento para isso, Deba. – respondeu Mu.

Os Cavaleiros então puderam perceber: a alma de Kamus chorava. Lágrimas amargas de um passado que ele preferiu esquecer. Ele com certeza havia criado aquela barreira de gelo para se esquecer, e esquecer quem ele havia deixado para trás. E quando uma simples parte de seu passado veio à tona, tudo explodiu como um imenso e alastrado vulcão. E por isso ele estava perdido. Por pior que estivesse, o Cavaleiro de Aquário fez questão de não transparecer, afinal, ele era o "Iceberg". Mas ele mesmo se esqueceu que um iceberg não é só aquela pontinha, mas tinha um todo por debaixo d'água. Talvez ele quisesse sair correndo, ou sentar e chorar, mas ele não o faria. Não ele, o Senhor do Gelo.

Anne sentiu como se ele morresse ali, naquele instante. E pior: ainda sentiu como se tivesse o matado. Mas ela decidiu não voltar, nem olhar para trás. Afinal, valeria a pena? A felicidade de Anne se dissipou. Esvaiu-se. Ela seguia o Mestre quieta; novamente era a infeliz Anne, que agora carregava a culpa também. E isso acabava com ela.

Todos estavam quietos, chocados com os acontecimentos, até que Shaka notou algo estranho. Olhou Anne se distanciando e se surpreendeu: uma aura em tom lilás a contornava, de forma intensa. Quando Aioria perguntou o que se passava, o virginiano apenas apontou.

- Mas aquilo é... – disse Aioria embasbacado.

- Um cosmo. – concluiu Shaka. – Um cosmo que acabou de despertar...

- Mas não sinto agressividade.

- O cosmo dela é diferente. – e então fechou os olhos. – É um cosmo não consagrado a Cavaleiros e Amazonas.

- Você tá dizendo que...

- Exatamente, ela é uma deusa. – disse ao voltar a cabeça para o canceriano. – E isso explica sua relação com o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Eu não entendi.

O Cavaleiro do Virgem se levantou.

- Talvez não deva entender. – e então se retirou.

- Eu odeio quando ele faz isso! – concluiu Aioria.

O Mestre então levou Anne até a sala ao lado, e ela o seguia piamente. Ele, sem dúvida alguma, havia percebido o cosmo. Mas por que ficou calado? Faria ele o mesmo que fez com Athena? Tentaria matá-la? Não... Até mesmo Ares estava diferente. Ele fechou a porta da sala e pediu para que a garota se aproximasse.

- Pois não, Mestre?

Ele retirou, então, o elmo e a máscara através dos quais se escondia. Anne soltou um leve suspiro de espanto ao ver o rosto do homem: um rosto jovem, talvez um pouco mais velho que o dos demais, mas ainda assim jovem. E bonito também.

- Não me chame de Mestre, me chame de Saga.

Um rosto jovem e belo, composto por um par de olhos azuis que refletiam a imensidão do que ele representava naquele lugar. Assim era o mestre Ares, ou melhor, Saga. Anne não resistiu e cuidadosamente lhe tocou a face. Estava hipnotizada pela amplitude que ele representava.

- É tão lindo, tão intenso e tão... – e então fez uma pausa enquanto olhava nos seus olhos. – Triste. Muito triste.

Saga então desviou o olhar e por um minuto ficou cabisbaixo e pensativo. Não sabia ao certo o porquê daquela reação, e então logo a fitou novamente.

- Anne, tristeza e felicidade andam lado a lado. Podem ser tão intensos ou tão nulos que...

- Eu sei do que o senhor fala. Existem várias formas de morrer. E eu morri tantas vezes nos últimos anos...

- Mas a sua vida na Grécia pode significar o renascimento.

- Não, Saga. A minha vinda a Grécia me provou que eu não estava tão morta quanto eu pensava.

Ele silenciou, talvez não houvesse resposta para aquele argumento, que lhe parecia tão convincente. Ela, querendo quebrar aquela quietude, lhe ajeitou os cabelos e prosseguiu serena.

- Muito obrigada por ter me acolhido tão bem durante minha estada nesse solo sagrado.

Ela então lhe deu um beijo, calmo e demorado, bem na bochecha esquerda do Mestre. Ele jamais esperaria tal tipo de reação, tanto a dela como a dele. Por alguns segundos, ficou corado e sem saber o que dizer, e ela apenas sorriu.

- Anne, às vezes as pessoas se escondem por trás de mascaras. Físicas ou psicológicas. É preciso ter serenidade para descobrir quem é quem. Talvez eu não seja quem você pensa, assim como você pode não ser o que eu penso.

- Só existe uma forma de descobrir: conhecendo as pessoas, ate que elas mostrem, de fato, quem são. Obrigada por me mostrar quem você é, Saga.

Após se recompor, chamou o Mu pelo seu cosmo, que entrou surpreso, ao passo que Anne sorria tranqüila e aliviada, e o Mestre, de costas, recolocava o elmo depois de ter colocado a máscara. O Cavaleiro de Áries estava surpreso: mesmo em anos de Santuário, ele jamais havia visto a pessoa por trás da máscara, e a garota havia o feito. Passado o choque inicial, se aproximou de ambos no exato instante em que o elmo havia voltado ao seu lugar.

- Pois não, Mestre?

- Poderia utilizar seus poderes e então trazer os pertences de Anne que estão na Casa de Escorpião?

- Ahn? – disse surpreso. – Sim, claro.

- Mestre, eu posso pegar, não tem problema.

- Isso traria maiores problemas e perguntas inevitáveis.

- Entendo. – consentiu Mu.

O ariano fechou os olhos e se concentrou, enquanto Anne, paciente, parecia frustrada por não ir pegar seus pertences. Em segundos, a porta se abriu e a sua roupa, seus sapatos e sua bolsa apareciam flutuando no ar. A garota olhou surpresa, e o Mestre então lhe respondeu.

- Cada cavaleiro que mora aqui tem poderes. O de Mu, por exemplo, é a tele cinese, dentre outros.

- Ah... Isso é legal.

Os objetos então pousaram na cadeira do Grande Mestre e Mu abriu os olhos. Anne os pegou e seguiu a direção indicada pelo anfitrião, para se arrumar e então ir embora, como tanto queria agora, mesmo que a idéia de deixar aquelas pessoas para trás lhe doesse.

- Mu, o que você acha? – perguntou curioso pela reposta do ariano.

- O mesmo que o Senhor. É a Rainha dos Mortos, sem dúvida alguma.

- Hum...

--------

Enquanto isso, na sala ao lado...

- Eu... Eu preciso falar com ela!

Kamus despertou de seu transe e então levantou a cabeça, com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre. Giancarlo ainda o prensava contra a parede, com o mesmo olhar assassino e de que parecia se divertir com aquilo. Era a sua chance de "acertar as contas", por todo o mal que ele causara a garota.

- Mas não vai!

- Carlo, Kamus, parem com isso! – pediu Afrodite.

- Saia da minha frente, Carlo.

- E se eu não quiser? – perguntou com um sorriso sádico.

- Eu... – respirou fundo e o fitou. – Vou ter que passa por cima de você.

As cenas seguintes foram dignas de um filme de ação: Kamus fez força para que o italiano o soltasse; o Cavaleiro de Câncer continuou o empurrando e o de Aquário lhe deu um chute, no qual o oponente se desviou muito bem e, como contra golpe, desferiu um soco na barriga do primeiro. O aquariano curvou-se para frente, e aproveitou a deixa para congelar os dois pés de Giancarlo rente ao chão.

- Pronto. Agora eu vou. – e se pôs a caminhar.

- Eu disse que não vai. – disse Carlo rindo.

- "Foi isso que Shaka quis dizer com a ligação de Anne com Carlo? Ele tá disposto a tudo, nem parece um Cavaleiro de Athena! Será que ela é...".

Os pensamentos de Aioria foram interrompidos por um movimento brusco do canceriano, que ria sadicamente, ao passo que levantava o indicador e esticava o braço direito, prestes a soltar um de seus golpes.

- O que? Esta posição... – disse Afrodite.

- Ahahaha! Quando eu falo não, é não, Kamus! – fez uma pausa. – SEIKISHIKI...

Máscara da Morte estava pronto para soltar o seu golpe. Kamus tinha a cabeça longe e nem se deu conta do que ocorreu. Afrodite se preparava para o pior e Aioria estava surpreso demais para reagir, enquanto o cosmo de Câncer ardia cada vez mais fervoroso.

- MEIKAI...

- Já chega, Carlo.

As palavras foram proferidas por Aldebaran, o Cavaleiro de Touro, que segurou o braço do canceriano. Todos estavam surpresos, afinal ele estava sério demais, e falava com a voz sóbria demais, e Afrodite respirou aliviado. O italiano fitou e pensou em continuar, mas o taurino apertou ainda mais seu braço.

- Eu disse que já chega.

- Me solta, touro estúpido!

- Se você tentar se soltar, quebro seu braço. E não estou brincando.

- Vamos ver então!

Giancarlo fez um movimento brusco e de força para se soltar de Aldebaran, que com seu tamanho avantajado e força descomunal, apertou ainda mais o canceriano, aproveitando que seus pés estavam congelados e ele não poderia fazer movimento algum, o que significava que ele não teria reação alguma.

_- Cazzo_! Aldebaran, seu... – disse se curvando pela dor.

- Eu avisei pra não tentar. Mas não se preocupe, não quebrei seu braço.

Aioria acompanhava tudo incrédulo; tudo aquilo parecia muito surreal. Em sua cabeça passavam mil coisas, das mais simples as mais absurdas, e todas levavam ao fato de que aquele não era, nem de longe, o Santuário que ele estava acostumado a viver. Ao mesmo tempo, Kamus foi a passos decididos a Sala em quem o Mestre havia levado Anne. Chegando à porta, Afrodite o impediu de entrar.

- Kamus, espera.

- Já esperei tempo demais, Afrodite.

- Se você for desse jeito, só vai piorar as coisas.

- E se eu não for, tudo pode acabar.

- Acabar?

- "Anne. Há cinco anos que tivemos nosso último beijo. E eu não gostaria que fosse...". – pensou o Aquariano.

-[FlashBack-

_- Oh, Kamyu! É tão lindo!_

_- Sim, Anne. Mas você é mais bonita._

A garota corou, e o rapaz pegou pôs o cabelo dela atrás das orelhas, para poder ver melhor como o colar havia ficado nela. Sorriu e fez uma cara de aprovação.

_- Uma jóia e a minha jóia..._

_- Não seja tão bobo. _– riu Anne.

_- Eu te amo, Anne._ – disse ao olhar nos seus olhos.

_- Eu te amo pra sempre, Kamyu._.. – respondeu ao retribuir o olhar.

Os corações então falaram mais alto e ambos se entregaram ao desejo; um beijo longo e apaixonado acontecia, com a Lua Crescente com o céu estrelado e a Torre Eiffel como testemunhas.

-[Fim do Flashback-

_- Pra sempre... _– sussurrou.

---------[...

De volta a sala do Mestre...

- Mu de Áries, leve-a diretamente para a Primeira Casa, a qual você guarda. Não pare, não converse com ninguém e nem pense em desviar o caminho. Entendido?

- Sim, Mestre.

- Qualquer contato pode ser decisivo agora, já que ela revelou ser...

- Estou pronta! – disse Anne interrompendo o Mestre.

E novamente ela reinava soberana entre o Mestre e o Cavaleiro.

- Vamos? – perguntou a Mu.

- Ah, sim, claro. – respondeu o dourado.

_- Adeus, _Mestre. – Anne então se aproximou.

- Adeus, Anne.

Os dois se abraçaram como despedida, e o ariano olhava a cena cada vez mais surpreso. A garota se juntou a Mu e então foram rumo a porta, enquanto o Mestre se retirava para sua meditação diária.

O Cavaleiro abriu a porta quando se deparou com os Cavaleiros de Aquário e Peixes a sua frente.

- O que fazem aqui? Estavam escutando pela porta? – perguntou Mu.

- Que isso, Muzinho! Assim você me ofende. Mas ainda bem que você saiu!

- O que aconteceu, Dido?

- É fim dos dias!

- O que se passou na minha ausência?

- Giane! – exclamou Anne.

- Ele tá bem. – interveio Kamus.

O ariano então observou o canceriano "caído" sob os olhares de Aldebaran, enquanto Aioria batia os pés no chão em sinal de nervosismo. Kamus então ficou parado olhando para Anne algum tempo, até ela se sentir envergonhada e puxar Mu.

- Temos que ir, não é mesmo?

- Sim. Com sua licença, Cavaleiros.

- Eu preciso falar com você, Anne. – Kamus se interpôs.

- Tenho ordens do Mestre pra levá-la diretamente a Áries.

- E assim poderá fazê-lo depois disso.

- As ordens são expressas e imediatas.

Entreolharam-se. Kamus elevou o seu cosmo, para conversar com Mu.

- Mu, por favor. – pediu Kamus pelo cosmo.

- Não posso, Kamus.

- Essa é uma escolha que pode mudar o futuro!.

- Você já mudou seu futuro, Kamus..

Kamus consentiu, o ariano estava certo. Sua única ação foi abaixar a cabeça, o que não agradou Mu, que não podia voltar atrás, afinal, ordens são ordens.

- "Me perdoe, Kamus...".

O dourado apenas mentalizou. Kamus já havia se retirado, sob os olhares preocupados de Afrodite. Anne também estava preocupada, mas com outro cavaleiro: Câncer. Ela tentou se aproximar dele, que ainda se contorcia de dor, mas foi impedida por Mu.

- Mu, por favor! Eu preciso ver Giane.

- Kamus já disse que ele está bem.

- Pois não acredito nele! Não para esse tipo de coisa...

- E por que não? – perguntou Afrodite se intrometendo no assunto.

- Porque ele faria de tudo pra não me preocupar... – sorriu.

Anne deu mais um passo e foi novamente impedida pelo Cavaleiro de Áries. Ela o fitou nos olhos, e ele prontamente desviou; não poderia encarar aquelas esmeraldas pedintes com tamanha indiferença. O cosmo de Anne se expandia aos poucos, e Mu fingia não dar conta.

Afrodite percebeu a situação em que o ariano estava e, com toda a sua sensibilidade pisciana, segurou as mãos de Anne enquanto dizia tranquilamente.

- Cuidarei dele por você.

Anne no mesmo instante parou, não podia ser indiferente aquele olhar. Ela apenas lhe sorriu em agradecimento, e voltou-se para Mu com um leve sorriso.

- Não temos que ir?

O Cavaleiro de Áries consentiu e dispôs-se a andar com a garota rumo à sua casa, enquanto Afrodite ia à direção de Giancarlo, para cumprir o que tinha prometido, mesmo que a palavra "promessa" não tenha sido proferida.

As pernas do Cavaleiro de Câncer ainda permaneciam congeladas. Os Cavaleiros, em geral, sabiam que os poderes de gelo do Cavaleiro de Aquário eram surpreendentes e quase imbatíveis. Afrodite, Aldebaran e até mesmo Aioria se perguntavam como "quebrar" aquele gelo, enquanto o italiano xingava e amaldiçoava Kamus por gerações.

Anne seguia Mu obediente. Metade de si queria voltar correndo e ficar perto de Giancarlo; já a outra metade a "obrigava" a ir com o ariano, para não parecer ingrata perante tanta hospitalidade. Era razão _versus_ emoção. Qual desses dois caminhos diversos seguir? Talvez nem ela mesma soubesse. Porque talvez ela estivesse tão dividida entre esses dois caminhos. E foi por isso que, enquanto caminhava, lançou um último olhar ao amigo câncer. Ele, vulnerável daquele jeito, provocou uma grande emoção em Anne, que lhe lançou um olhar terno antes de virar e seguir. Nem ao menos vira a reação que causou.

Câncer, compenetrado por aquele olhar, sentiu uma súbita mudança, um alivio. O gelo havia derretido, e agora nada mais era que água. Os outros Cavaleiros somente se deram conta quando ouviram o barulho: Giancarlo estava de joelhos no chão, com o olhar fixo em sua "salvadora". Palavras não eram necessárias, mas o canceriano apenas lhe disse, em um sussurro:

- Minha senhora...

Todos ficaram surpresos e voltaram suas atenções para ele. Afrodite o ajudou a ficar em pé, já que ele mal movia o braço. Mas o olhar ainda continuava fixo em Anne.

- Me solta, Dido. – disse firme ao se livrar do braço do pisciano. – Eu tô legal.

- Mas, Carlo, você não esta bem.

- Já disse que tô.

Aldebaran apenas o fitou e Aioria olhou pela porta para ver se avistava Anne, mas tanto ela quanto Mu já haviam sumido através da grande porta de entrada da Décima Terceira casa.

---[...---

Em Capricórnio...

- Porra, não admito!!! – exclamou Miro irado.

- Calma, amigo... – tentava consolar Shura.

- Calma? Como quer que eu tenha calma? É isso que se chama amizade? Isso que é ter melhor amigo?

- Você tá exagerando...

- Exagerando? Um cara que se diz ser meu melhor amigo por anos apronta uma dessa, duvida de mim e EU que estou exagerando?

- Também convenhamos, Miro. Foi tudo colaborando com isso, qualquer um que não soubesse pensaria a mesma coisa que Kamus...

- Concordo, mas poucas pessoas fariam o que ele fez. Duvidar de mim, de Anne...

- É difícil. Porque seria mais fácil imaginar uma relação entre ambos, franceses, do que uma entre você e ela, um grego e uma francesa. - Miro ficou quieto, e Shura aproveitou a deixa para prosseguir. – E... Ela deve ter sido algo muito forte, porque ela foi a única pessoa que eu conheço que conseguiu quebrar a parede de gelo que Kamus sempre foi...

- Sabe o que mais me irrita? – disse com ira. – Saber que ele vai perder a mulher da vida dele por uma burrice! Uma burrice dele!

Terminou a frase desferindo um golpe contra a parede ao lado.

- Ei, se você quer destruir uma casa, que seja a sua! – riu Shura.

Miro o reprovou com um olhar frio, mas ainda sim o capricorniano ria. Colocou a mão no ombro de Escorpião e então disse.

- Amigo... Um homem escreve seu destino, e Kamus escreveu o dele. Não há nada mais a se fazer, a não ser aceitar...

- Pois não aceito! Porque ele escolheu dois destinos, e um deles é de uma das pessoas que eu mais amo nessa vida...

- É... Eu sei...

A tristeza recaiu sobre o dois, que ficaram mudos ante aquela verdade.

- Vou voltar para a minha casa... – quebrou o silêncio, decidido.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Mas para ir a Escorpião precisa passar por Aquário e...

- Eu sei, e vou mesmo assim. Estou escrevendo o meu destino.

Miro andou rumo à porta, em passos firmes. O espanhol virou-se para o outro lado, com o intuito de ir tomar um banho para ver se esquecia de todos aqueles acontecimentos, que foram tão turbulentos.

- Shura... – voltou-se novamente para o Cavaleiro.

- O que foi? – perguntou um surpreso capricorniano.

- Obrigado.

- Boa sorte, Miro.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião começou novamente o caminho rumo a sua casa, até que sumiu pela porta da Casa de Capricórnio, sob os olhares atentos de seu guardião, Shura.

--[...---

- É aqui... O principio e o fim.

Anne suspirou após essas palavras.

- O princípio e o fim? – perguntou Mu curioso.

- Sim... Tudo deve terminar onde começou.

O ariano ficou quieto para que a garota continuasse. E assim o fez

- Parece que foi ontem, né? – e então olhou para cima. O Sol reinava soberano naquela manhã de primavera grega, razão pela qual a garota fez uma espécie de proteção para os olhos com a mão. – Mas já se foram dez dias... Dez longos dias desde que apareci aqui pela primeira vez, em frente a essa mesma casa.

- Se arrepende? – perguntou o dourado olhando para seu rosto.

- De forma alguma. – sorriu, mas seu olhar continuava perdido no horizonte, e então seguiu. – Tudo nesta vida deve ser tido como aprendizado, nada deve ser causa de arrependimento. Cada acontecimento é um aprendizado. É assim que deve ser.

- Entendo...

Ambos silenciaram, enquanto o vento soprou, balançando seus cabelos.

- Foi aqui que te disse oi, é aqui que te direi tchau. – e voltou-se para ele.

- Infelizmente... Infelizmente, Anne...

- 'Não chore porque acabou; sorria porque aconteceu', é o que dizem por ai. Foi muito saber que existe um mundo al é m daquele mundinho que vivo, que por sinal se mostrou ser mais chato do que realmente é... – riu.

Mu olhou para Anne. Ela ria, mas algo brilhava em seu rosto, devido aos raios de Sol. Ela, por sua vez, mesmo com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, sorriu para ele como se estivesse feliz. Verdadeiramente feliz.

- Foi bom saber que existem pessoas como eu: que levam o peso de um nome e, embora pareçam para todo mundo felizes e realizadas, estão bem longe disso. Mas que mesmo assim, têm pessoas iguais a você ao seu redor, pra te apoiar. Algo que me faz diferente de vocês, Cavaleiros...

- Anne...

- Sabe, Mu, é a primeira vez que choro de alívio, de felicidade. Choro porque, pela primeira vez sinto que eu realmente descobri algo que eu tanto procurava, o porquê de muitas coisas. Estou feliz por me livrar de fantasmas do meu passado, de crenças antigas.

- Está dizendo que sua vinda ao Santuário significou sua libertação pessoal?

- Nãããão! – riu e limpou o rosto com o dorso das mãos. – Quer dizer, em parte. Porque, ao mesmo tempo em que me livrou de um lado, me prendeu de outro. – riu. – Afinal, aqui revi Miro, o segundo homem que mais amo em vida e que eu tinha muita saudade. Conheci você, Dido, o Mestre, Shura, Carlo, sem mencionar os outros. E aqui... – fez uma pequena pausa. – Aqui revi Kamyu...

Mu ficou calado, esperando que ela terminasse de dizer tudo que gostaria, como se estivesse desabafando o que queria, e ficou em dúvida se ela sabia quem ela era realmente, o que a cada instante o ariano pensava que não.

- Entretanto, - suspirou profundamente. – não seria justo de minha parte deixá-los e desaparecer, e nem me agradaria também.

Anne abriu a bolsa e tirou três cartões de um fino porta cartões com as iniciais A.C.

- Mu, por favor, fique com um e entregue os outros dois para Miro e Dido. É neste hotel que estou hospedada, só não sei dizer até quando.

- Certo. – respondeu ao dar uma olhadela.

- Talvez eu volte pra Paris hoje ou amanhã...

Ambos silenciaram novamente.

- Bom... É isso, Mu.

- Sim... Foi um prazer, Anne.

- Não... Foi um imenso prazer, Mu. Obrigada por tudo.

Os dois se abraçaram, um abraço gostoso, forte. Por alguns instantes, Anne teve a impressão de já ter visto e sentido aquilo antes. Os olhos dela se encheram novamente de lágrimas.

- Odeio despedidas... – riu, mas ainda chorando.

- Despedidas significam o melhor momento: o do reencontro.

- Me lembrarei disso...

- É para nunca se esquecer.

- Quando for à França, não se esqueça de me avisar.

- E você, quando vier a Grécia, venha nos visitar. As portas estarão sempre abertas.

- Obrigada, mas prefiro ficar sem vir aqui por um bom tempo...

Os dois sorriram, como se entendessem completamente.

- Peça desculpa a todos por não ter me despedido deles da forma que gostaria...

- Tudo bem.

_- Adeus, Mu, meu amigo._

_- _Até breve, Anne

A garota respirou fundo e desceu as últimas escadas do Santuário. Pôs-se a andar sob o olhar cuidadoso de Mu. Mais alguns metros e ela encontraria uma forma de voltar ao hotel e a sua realidade,

**N/A:**

Capítulo imenso, gigante, confuso, dramático, revelador e bla bla bla!

Sim, eu sei! Peço desculpas se alguém achou incômodo, mas é agora que o verdadeiro drama e as verdadeiras revelações acontecem, certooooo? Então preparem-se!

Alias, obrigada pelas reviews e pela aceitação! Essa fic já teve mais de MIL acessos (no fanfiction), e mesmo quem não comenta, só o fato de eu saber que estão lendo e provavelmente gostando do trabalho, me deixa feliz D

Bjus e ate a próxima!


	9. Quando o Presente se Torna o Futuro

**Cap. IX – Quando o Presente Se Torna o Futuro**

Anne voltou para "casa", desolada. Tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, tinha a afetado de uma forma pior do que a esperada. Não, aquilo tudo não podia ser real. Jamais.

Já era quase onze horas da manhã quando ela voltou ao hotel. Ela saiu do Santuário e foi direto ao Pathernon, o mesmo lugar onde tinha visto Kamus há dez dias atrás. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia mudar seus pensamentos, e vez ou outra, deixava uma lágrima cortar seu rosto.

Depois do que tinha visto no Santuário, o suntuoso hotel cinco estrelas não parecia ter brilho algum. Adentrou pelo saguão e viu o Egeu ao fundo. Ele estava lindo, azul, intenso... Poderia ser traduzido como paraíso das águas. Mas ali, perto daquele imenso hotel, tão cheio e tão vazio ao mesmo tempo, ele pareceu não ter o brilho que merecia. A garota abriu a bolsa e pegou a chave da suíte presidencial, sua "segunda casa". Quando abriu a porta, algo que ela já esperava: Domenique estava a sua espera, sentada em uma das poltronas, com uma cara de imensa preocupação. Anne, procurando evitar as perguntas que ela sabia que seriam feitas, desconversou.

_- Bon jour._

_- Bom dia? Eu não durmo desde a noite passada._

_- Sinto muito, Domenique._

_- Seu pai está vindo de Paris._ – mudou de assunto a senhora.

_- Quando?_ – e a mais nova fitou-a surpresa.

_- Hoje mesmo._

_- Por quê? Claude Cambeaux vindo à Grécia? Que prazer! –_ riu a garota irônica.

_- O senhor Cambeaux está vindo para buscá-la, Anne._

_- Como é...? _– exclamou surpresa ao se sentar na cama.

A garota pensou em mil coisas. Afinal, se o próprio pai vinha lhe buscar, algo havia de errado, já que o presidente prometeu nunca mais pisar em solo grego desde a morte de sua mulher, salvo assuntos políticos. Ainda atordoada, Anne se levantou.

_- Aonde vai, Anne? _– perguntou a acompanhante preocupada.

_- Ao banheiro. Posso? _– e lhe retribuiu com um olhar gélido.

_- Sim, sim._..

Anne se retirou do recinto e se dirigiu ao banheiro, batendo a porta com um leve impulso depois que entrou. Estava confusa, milhões de pensamentos cruzavam sua mente, e ela se perguntou o que pai sabia que foi o suficiente para ir lhe buscar.

- Afinal, se meu pai vem mesmo me buscar, isso não é um bom sinal...

Tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira, que Domenique sabia que ela ia procurar depois de passar a noite fora, e já tinha a preparado. Com a cabeça dando volta em mil pensamentos, se afundou por completa, como se aquilo a libertasse de alguma coisa que nem havia acontecido.

--------

A vida voltou ao normal no Santuário. Tudo podia se considerar rotineiro, não fosse pelo clima de tristeza que habitava o local. Por cada casa, um pensamento distinto, mas todos com uma única essência. Os sentimentos eram os mais diversos, e os mais confusos também, já que aquele dia ficou marcado pela presença de um novo deus na terra. Ou melhor, uma deusa, uma mulher que eles sabiam ser espetacular e pura.

- "Como será que Anne esta?" - pensava Mu, olhando cautelosamente a entrada do local.

- "O que levou Carlo a agir daquela forma?" - pensava Aldebaran sentado nas escadarias da casa de Touro.

- "Anne... Quero vê-la! Preciso vê-la antes que seja tarde..." - pensava Giancarlo, deitado em sua cama, se recuperando dos golpes que recebera.

- "Gostaria apenas de ter certeza..." - pensava Aioria olhando para o horizonte.

- "Os Deuses nos reservaram outra surpresa. Mais um deles voltou novamente à vida... Mas por quê?" - pensava Shaka meditando na flor de lótus.

- "Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Por que essa prova? Como estará Anne...?" - perguntou-se Miro mil vezes, exalando raiva enquanto socava um saco de areia em Escorpião.

- "Impressionante como _una chica_ mudou a vida de 10 homens como nós ... Claro que ela é diferente." - riu Shura admirando sua morada.

- "Anne, como gostaria de estar ao seu lado... Desculpe por não te acompanhar..." - pensava Afrodite contemplando as rosas que um dia também foram contempladas pela garota.

- "Agora eu entendo... Entendo o porquê de uma pessoa e dois mundos diferentes..." - pensou Ares, ou melhor, Saga, em sua meditação na Décima Terceira Casa.

O cavaleiro da Décima Primeira Casa não sabia o que pensar. Tudo estava confuso demais, e a raiva não havia cessado totalmente. Por outro lado, ele sabia que era inútil tanta desconfiança, principalmente pela parte de Miro, seu melhor amigo. Sentado em sua larga cama, meditava, como nunca havia feito antes. E o ar da casa de Aquário começou a se tornar frio, frio, frio...

- Nossa, me esqueci! - disse Mu ao levar a mão a cabeça antes de pegar os cartões que Anne havia lhe deixado. - Tenho coisas a fazer. Ou melhor, a entregar.

Começou a subir as escadas zodiacais. Em poucos minutos, já havia deixado a caixa de Áries e estava frente a Touro, onde pediu para Aldebaran cuidar da entrada do Santuário enquanto ele resolvia "algumas pendências". O taurino sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

O ariano continuou seguindo por todas as casas zodiacais: Touro, Câncer, Gêmeos, Leão, Libra ate que finalmente chegou a Escorpião, onde entrou procurando por Miro. Mas não o encontrava.

- Por onde andará...? – sussurrou.

Finalmente o encontrou: Miro cochilava no sofá escarlate da sala, todo suado, trajando roupas esportivas e as mãos com pequenas escoriações. Respirava ofegante, e parecia ter um sono bem agitado; provavelmente não tinha dormido a noite inteira. E depois viu para o saco de areia ao lado.

- Hum, entendi. Estava treinando... Ou descontando sua raiva. - murmurou Mu, ao sair de sua casa.

Continuou andando, agora rumo à Casa de Peixes. Mas, antes do seu objetivo final, uma parada não programada: a Casa de Aquário. O dourado observou a sua volta, onde tudo parecia normal, exceto pelo frio incomum que ele sentia em pleno calor grego.

- "O cosmo de Kamus... Está reagindo... De uma forma estranha, mas ainda assim reagindo... Talvez agora você aceite seu destino...".

Prosseguiu em silêncio enquanto seguia seu caminho. Ao chegar à Casa de Peixes, começou a procurar por seu habitante, que não encontrava. Finalmente o encontrou, sentado em um lago cheio de peixinhos, entre a casa e a escadaria para a Décima Terceira casa.

- Dido, bom que esteja aqui!

- Ahn? - despertou de sua concentração. - Claro que estou aqui, afinal e minha casa.

- Eu vim aqui lhe entregar algo. – Mu sorriu.

- E o que e, Muzinho? - olhou interessado.

- Isto. - esticou a mão e o cartão em direção a Afrodite.

- Que cartão e este? - perguntou o rapaz curioso.

- Anne pediu que lhe entregasse.

- Ai meu Zeus! – Afrodite pegou o cartão e olhou atento.

- Que foi? - perguntou assustado.

- Anne esta no "_Les Elysees_"!

Os olhos do cavaleiro de Peixes brilhavam enquanto Mu, surpreso com o encantamento do rapaz, apenas olhou o cartão.

- O que? Eu não acredito! - exclamou Mu, ainda mais surpreso.

- Aquele hotel e maravilhoso! - continuou o pisciano. - E o paraíso na Terra. Isso prova que Anne e uma pessoa de muita classe.

- Ou que o destino e inevitável. - retrucou sério.

No mesmo instante, Afrodite mudou de expressão, adotando uma mais séria. Mu virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar rumando a sua casa. Perguntas, naquele momento, seriam inúteis, pois um sabia tanto quanto outro e não teriam respostas.

-Você também percebeu, Mu? - perguntou sério.

- Um cosmo que acaba de despertar e uma aura lilás não passam despercebidas por um cavaleiro, principalmente no Santuário.

Ambos se calaram. E Mu voltou-se para Afrodite.

- Como esta Miro? Acha que ele percebeu?

- Pouco provável, Dido. Os sentimentos eram muito maiores que sua capacidade de perceber algo.

- E Kamus?

- Também não deve ter percebido. Passei por sua casa, e o ar estava estranho.

- Existem coisas as quais não conseguimos fugir, e outras as quais não podemos fugir. – Afrodite apenas ouviu, soltou um profundo suspiro e completou.

- Sim, concordo. - calou-se por um minuto. - Com sua licença, Dido.

Mu saiu, agora de forma definitiva, enquanto Afrodite olhou mais uma vez o cartão com certa atenção, sorrindo ante aquela ironia do destino.

- "Você é uma delas, Anne. O destino é o outro." - pensou o pisciano.

--------

O ariano voltou novamente à casa de Aquário, que estava bem diferente agora: o salão que permite a passagem entre as casas estava totalmente branca, de um brilho único, junto com o brilho que também se fazia presente.

Mu ficou surpreso, jamais havia visto aquilo antes; o frio lhe cortava o rosto e penetrava o corpo. Mesmo assim, foi cauteloso ate a porta do quarto do dourado. Bateu 3 vezes e não teve resposta. Tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada.

- "O que está fazendo? Em anos de Santuário jamais vi tal coisa...".

Ficou pensativo e logo foi embora. Ele ainda tinha que ir a Escorpião, e assim pôs a fazê-lo. Enquanto saia, sentiu a sensação de algo ter caído. Mas como olhou para o chão e uma brisa soprava, e o solo esbranquiçado pelo gelo acumulado, pensou estar blefando.

--------

Domenique bateu a porta do banheiro da suíte. Os franceses, por si mesmos, não gostavam muito de tomar banho, mas Anne sempre foi diferente, talvez por parte de sua criação ser grega, ou por ser tão vaidosa quanto a mãe era. Já havia uma hora desde que a garota havia entrado no lugar e desde então no se ouviu mais barulho; ela havia cochilado na banheira, após uma longa noite mal dormida.

- _Anne_. – e Domenique não obteve resposta. – Anne!

- _Oi?_ – acordou assustada.

- _Tudo bem?_

- _Sim._

Em poucos minutos pos o roupão de banho e abriu a porta. Ela estava muda, e mal olhava para a sua acompanhante. Talvez quisesse que o momento de ver o pai não chegasse, isso porque já havia mais de mês que não o via: o último encontro havia sido um jantar político com o Primeiro Ministro Britânico.

Domenique perguntava mil coisas e fazia muitas observações, que na cabeça de Anne entravam apenas como ruídos, e ela no máximo concordava com um aceno de cabeça ou alguns grunhidos. Foi ate o armário, pegou uma camisola que prontamente vestiu antes de se jogar na cama, o que provocou espanto na mulher.

- _Anne, o que está fazendo?_

_- Se meu pai vem me ver, quero estar apresentável. Estou com um pouco de sono._

_- Certo. _ – sorriu a mulher. – _Bom descanso._

_- Poderia fechar a porta, por favor?_

_- Claro._

Cobriu-se, ficou quieta e pensativa ao passo que Domenique fechava a porta e saía. Tentou imaginar por qual motivo seu pai viria buscá-la. Seria por causa de Kamus? Impossível, Jean Pierre já teria vindo antes. Seria para lhe afastar de Miro? Pouco provável, já que não havia contado a ninguém sobre o primo. Então, qual seria o motivo?

E elaborando mil teorias, adormeceu.

--------

Mu continuava percorrendo o caminho de volta para sua casa, em passos leves e tranqüilos. Novamente passava por Escorpião, e por isso tentou ser o mais silencioso possível, já que na ida seu habitante estava dormindo.

- Quem está ai?

A pergunta fez com que Mu se assustasse, mas como reconheceu a voz, foi direto ao seu locutor.

- Sou eu, M... Caramba! – exclamou surpreso. – Você tá bem?

- Eu to legal. – respondeu com um saco de gelo em cada uma das pernas, jogado no sofá. – Que você manda, Mu?

- Ah, - disse se recuperando. - vim lhe entregar algo.

- E o que é? – perguntou curioso.

- Isso. – pegou o cartão e entregou para o escorpiano.

Miro pegou o cartão e na hora reconheceu o lugar, assim como a letra. Sorriu ante aquela constante mania, talvez herança de sua educação rígida, em dar satisfações. Mu, por sua vez, ficou pensativo enquanto fazia algumas caretas.

- Algum problema, Mu?

- Não, é que... – fez uma pausa e olhou para o amigo. – Eu tinha certeza que peguei os três cartões, mas...

- Três? – interrompeu

- Sim. Um pra mim, um pra você e um pra Dido. Entreguei o dele, e agora o seu, mas e o meu?

- Talvez você tenha deixado na sua casa.

- É, talvez. Enfim, vim trazer isso.

- Obrigado. Sabe até quanto ela fica?

- Disse que no máximo até amanhã, mas não soube precisar.

- Certo... – e então olhou a foto dela na mesa ao lado.

- Com licença, Miro.

- Vai lá, Mu.

O ariano então se retirou e o escorpiano se jogou novamente no sofá. Olhou do cartão para a foto, e da foto para o cartão.

- "Ir ou não? Deixar você ir ou fazer você ficar? O que fazer...?" – pensava.

--------

Kamus finalmente abriu os olhos. Havia dormido, não sabia ao certo por quanto tempo, mas havia acordado com outro ânimo. Era como se fosse uma outra pessoa.

Saiu de seu quarto e se surpreendeu ao ver todo aquele ambiente gélido que havia se tornado o corredor de sua casa. A paisagem branca se dissipava aos poucos, agora que seu cosmo já tinha se estabilizado.

Foi até a entrada da sua casa e então observou tudo lá embaixo. O Sol ainda brilhava e ele se recompunha. Voltou para dentro, e no caminho uma surpresa.

- Mas o que é isso?

Um papel estava caído no chão. Abaixou-se para pegá-lo e então pôde ver o que continha nele. Sorriu. Sabia qual era o local do cartão. Virou o verso, e então viu as seguintes palavras: 'Me liguem se precisarem. '.

- Você nunca perdeu essa mania, não é?

--------

Três batidas na porta foram o suficiente para despertar Anne de seu breve sono.

_- Sim?_

_- Anne?_

_- Olivier? Pode entrar. _ – e se sentou na cama.

_- Seu pai já está na Grécia. Desembarcou há alguns minutos e em breve estará aqui._

_- Ah... _ – respondeu desanimada. – _Obrigada._

_- Algum problema?_

_- Não, não, é que acabei de acordar, só isso._

_- Quer que lhe avise quando o senhor chegar ao hotel?_

_- Me faria esse favor?_

_- Sem hesitar. –_ sorriu o rapaz

_- Então gostaria, obrigada. –_ retribuiu. – _Já vou me arrumar._

-------- _  
_

Desceu de forma apressada as escadas que ligavam Aquário, Capricórnio e Sagitário, até finalmente chegar em Escorpião. Seu guardião, Miro, estava sentado nas escadarias, observando o céu e as demais casas mais abaixo, enquanto Kamus vinha em sua direção. O escorpiano percebeu sua presença e voltou sua atenção para seu visitante, colocando-se de pé. Ambos se fitavam com seriedade, enquanto o aquariano diminuía o ritmo dos passos cada vez que chegava mais perto do escorpiano.

- Miro, eu... – falou da costumeira forma gélida.

- Kamus, eu não quero saber. – respondeu ríspido. – Você vai dizer falsas verdades, dizer que está certo e mais um monte de coisas as quais eu não quero saber. Então...

- Obrigado. – interrompeu o amigo com um abraço curto. – E desculpa.

Passou por ele, e continuou seu caminho, enquanto Escorpião estava perplexo. Virou-se para o aquariano, que agora apressava os passos até a saída do Santuário, seu objetivo desde que deixou a sua casa, com destino a um só lugar. O escorpiano exaltou-se, preocupado com o que estava por vir, mas o amigo tinha uma expressão que há muito ele não via. Uma expressão de serenidade.

- Kamus, espera! Aonde você vai?

- Eu? – voltou-se com um sorriso. – Eu vou tentar ser feliz e já volto.

Com essas palavras, esticou a mão direita e Miro então pôde perceber que havia um cartão em sua mão. Pensou em ir a ele e perguntar que cartão era aquele, mas tinha certeza do que se tratava.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou. – Não acredito que esse cabeça-dura tomou jeito!

E Kamus desaparecia pela casa de Libra sob os olhares felizes do amigo.

--------

Anne estava sendo aguardada por Olivier, que iria com ela até o local onde seu pai a aguardava, o restaurante V.I.P. do hotel. A garota abriu a porta, trajando um vestido verde da cor de seus olhos e um salto que a deixava ainda mais alta. Sorriu para o rapaz

_- Você esta linda, Anne._

_- Obrigada, Olivier._

_- Mas parece triste. Não está feliz por ver seu pai?_

_- Não é isso! –_ exclamou. _– Não exatamente..._

_- A Grécia te fez bem, não?_

_- Bem e mal ao mesmo tempo, assim como tudo na vida..._

Calaram-se até o fim do percurso. Anne pensou em dar meia volta, mas sabia que era totalmente inútil. Acenou com a cabeça para o rapaz, que então abriu a porta enquanto ela caminhava em passos lentos dentro do salão. Seu pai, que estava sentado à mesa junto a Domenique, levantou-se num impulso em direção a filha.

_- Anne, minha linda._

_- Ola, papai._

_- Você está linda!_

_- Obrigada..._

_- Sente-se._

A garota apenas consentiu e sentou-se ao lado o pai, frente à Domenique. O presidente fez um sinal com a mão, chamando o guarda-costas, quando Anne interveio.

_- Quero que Olivier fique, não quero que saia._

Claude meneou a cabeça e o rapaz permaneceu no mesmo lugar

_Posso saber o motivo de sua visita, papai?_

_- Na verdade, não é bem uma visita. _– e ajeitou-se na cadeira. – _Como Domenique já deve ter lhe dito, vim buscá-la._

_- Posso saber por quê?_

_- Você está há muito tempo fora de casa._

A garota, que estava levemente dispersa, olhou para a mulher e depois para o pai, com aquele olhar inquisidor que somente ela sabia fazer. Como uma garotinha de cinco anos de idade, respondeu obediente, pensando no que dizer ao mais velho que parecia desconfortável com a situação na qual estava, principalmente pelo fato da filha estar tão evasiva.

_- Estou de férias, papai. E o senhor também fica muito tempo fora de casa e nunca reclamei._

_- Suas aulas começam em menos de uma semana. Além disso, suas amigas não param de ligar em casa querendo noticias suas._

_- Elas têm meu telefone, e inclusive me ligaram inúmeras vezes._

_- Não nos últimos dias._

_- Estive ocupada visitando amigos..._

_- Chega, Anne! _– bateu na mesa, provocando o susto de todos. Pigarreou e então continuou. – _Você volta comigo para casa amanhã cedo. E assunto encerrado. _

Anne abaixou a cabeça, afastou a cadeira e saiu correndo pelo salão, com lágrimas nos olhos. Conforme chegou ao saguão, foi diminuindo os passos até parar em frente ao elevador. Não sabia se queria subir ou sair.

_- Eu queria... Eu queria tanto ir embora... Sair daqui... Agora não quero mais... Quero ficar..._

E continuava chorando copiosamente recostada na parede do elevador.

--------

Kamus foi o mais rápido que pôde até o lugar indicado no cartão. Olhando a luxuosa entrada, ficou receoso. Não sabia se deveria entrar e perguntar pela garota, ou se deveria esperar até que a visse, ou se deveria ir embora. Seu coração batia mais acelerado que nunca. Deu dois passos e as portas automáticas se abriram; e então ele avistou Anne, chorando.

_- Anne, por que...? _– disse caminhando em sua direção.

Pensou em ir correndo ao seu encontro, abraçá-la e dizê-la o quanto ele ainda se importava, mas parou subitamente quando viu algo que lhe assustou completamente. Deu um passo para trás, tentando saber se era mesmo verdade o que ele via ali.

- Foi ele... Não foi, Anne?

Claro que se referia ao pai da garota, Claude Cambeaux. A garota não parecia estar num estado de quem queria ver o pai. A vontade de Kamus ainda era apenas sair correndo até ela e abraçá-la, mas sabia que não devia. Via o pai da garota se aproximar cada vez mais, e sem pensar em mais nada apenas disse:

- Anne, sobe!

Quando percebeu que havia falado mais alto do que imaginava, se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra enquanto a garota procurava de onde a voz vinha. Desistiu de procurar quando viu a porta do elevador abrir, talvez o pai estivesse perto. E então, subiu.

_- Espero que Anne não tenha saído novamente._

_- Oh, tenho certeza que não, monsieur Cambeaux._

_- Acho bom, Domenique. Daqui ela vai direto a Paris, se eu não mudar de idéia e fizer com ela vá a outro lugar._

Domenique consentiu; não havia nada a se falar naquele momento. O outro elevador chegou minutos depois e o presidente, a dama de companhia e os três seguranças entraram.

- Velho cretino... Como acha que pode se apossar da vida dela assim?

As palavras foram ditas pelo Cavaleiro de Aquário, que ainda se apoiava na pilastra, escondido de todos, de forma raivosa. O atual presidente era o único homem no mundo que lhe fazia brotar um sentimento de raiva súbita e intensa, que o invadia por inteiro. Deu uma última olhada no saguão e foi para casa.

--------

Anne entrou aturdida em seu quarto, trancando todas as portas para que ninguém viesse ao seu encontro. Se jogou na cama e chorou. Sentia raiva e tristeza, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

_- O que eu quero da minha vida? Eu fiquei tão feliz em rever Miro e conhecer os meninos... E não paro de pensar naquele cretino de Aquário! Qual o meu problema? _

Socava o travesseiro, cada vez mais sem força, até que adormeceu.

--------

- Ainda acordado, Kamus?

Kamus permanecia imóvel no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada em sua mão, olhando para o nada. Estava naquela mesma posição há horas, desde que havia voltado do "Les Elysees". Miro certamente tinha o visto passar por sua casa, tão rápido, que sequer o parou.

- Kamus?

O rapaz somente despertou porque viu dois olhos azuis a sua frente: Miro estava ajoelhado ante o aquariano, que parecia perdido e fora deste mundo.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Não estou a fim de conversar, Miro.

- O que aconteceu entre você e Anne?

- Anne? – se levantou surpreso. – Você falou com ela?

- Não, por quê? – e também se levantou. – Tem algo que eu deva saber?

- Não... Não exatamente... – e se sentou de novo.

- Pode me falando! Que aconteceu com ela?

- Nada... Só que o pai dela tá aqui... E aparentemente vai levar ela a força pra casa.

- Eu sabia que ela não queria ir! – levantou-se empolgado. – Mas espera, você disse "pai"?

- Ahan. O amado senhor presidente da França está aqui. – fez uma careta.

- Tio Claude está na Grécia? Isso não é bom, nada bom... – meneou a cabeça.

- O que? – o olhou surpreso. – Tio?

- Sim, Claude Cambeaux é meu tio, casado com mia tia Diana. – respondeu sentando-se no sofá ao lado do amigo.

- Então quer dizer que... Você e Anne...?

- Exatamente, primos. Ela morou na minha casa nos últimos anos do colégio, depois que a tia Diana...

- Caramba... – disse incrédulo e envergonhado sem olhar para o amigo. – Minha vida está mesmo presa aos Cambeaux...

- Eu não sou um Cambeaux! – disse ofendido. – Sou um Elioupoulos, assim como minha tia.

- Não posso deixar aquele velho fazer o que quiser com ela! – se levantou.

- Aonde você vai, Kamus? – perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Ao _Les Elysees._ – saiu andando.

- E como você acha que vai chegar lá? Tio Claude já deve ter posto seguranças até no banheiro!

- Miro... – parou e olhou para o amigo. – Ser filho do Primeiro Ministro francês também tem suas vantagens...

- O que?! – fitou o amigo mais surpreso.

_- Até mais, meu amigo. _

E desceu as escadas correndo, enquanto Shura o xingava por fazer tanto barulho enquanto ele queria dormir.

--------

_Les Elysees. _Era noite, tudo estava calmo e tranqüilo naquela noite de primavera grega. O rapaz se dirigiu a Recepção, onde foi informar que tinha ido visitar Anne, e que queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. Mostrou o buquê de delicadas rosas que trazia nas mãos e se identificou como noivo dela, e então o recepcionista o deixou subir.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, ele pode ver seis seguranças no corredor: quatro estavam de guarda em frente ao quarto do presidente, um no quarto de Domenique e dois de Anne. Aproximou-se devagar, enquanto se identificava como amigo de Anne, que havia estudado com ela no colégio e que fazia uma visita a Grécia, onde ela disse que estaria.

_- Ela está dormindo_ – disse o segurança ríspido.

_- Ela me disse que se estivesse adormecida, poderia acordá-la._

O segurança ficou pensativo e resolveu deixá-lo entrar, com a condição de revistá-lo primeiro, o que ele certamente consentiu. Para Kamus, aquele era o momento de seus sonhos: durante a noite, ele chegar com um buquê de rosas para então despertar seu anjo.

- _Pode fechar a porta_. – respondeu feliz

_- Não, não vou fechá-la. Não sei o que pode fazer com ela._

_- Você já me revistou, viu que não porto arma alguma._

No mesmo instante, o outro rapaz foi chamar Olivier, o chefe dos seguranças e segurança particular de Anne. O rapaz lhe informou o ocorrido, e Olivier entrou no quarto enquanto Kamus dava uma olhada pelo local.

_- Ei, rapaz!_

No mesmo instante, reconheceu a voz do locutor, e sabia que ele também o reconheceria. Ainda hesitante, se virou lentamente.

_- Pois não?_

Olivier empalideceu quando viu os cabelos escuros e os olhos azuis e profundos de Kamus. Jamais pensou que o rapaz estivesse na Grécia, e muito menos que tivesse a audácia de ir ao hotel vê-la.

_- Pode ir, Michel, eu vou conversar com o rapaz._

Assim que Michel saiu, o chefe fechou a porta rápida e silenciosamente, enquanto fitava o rapaz que estava na sua frente.

_- Prazer revê-lo, Olivier._

_- Garoto, o que faz na Grécia? _– perguntou sussurrando.

_- Eu já moro aqui há algum tempo. Não por escolha, mas enfim..._

_- A srta. Anne vai embora amanha._

_- Eu sei, vim me despedir. _– baixou a cabeça. – _Eu queria ter vindo mais cedo, mas o Senhor Presidente poderia não gostar. E agora, ela está dormindo._

_- Ela já está dormindo desde as cinco da tarde, e ainda não acordou. _– respirou fundo. – _Não deveria te deixar ficar, mas quem sabe assim ela não se anima um pouco? Ela estava muito triste._

_- Obrigado, Olivier! Não é a toa que ela sempre te considerou um irmão!_

_- Não tente lhe fazer mal algum, Troirègnes._

_- Seu amigo já me revistou lá fora, só tenho um buquê em mãos. E meu nome é Kamus, e não Troirègnes._

_- Como quiser. _– saiu e fechou a porta, ficando responsável pela guarita da porta desde então.

Kamus se aproximou lentamente da cama, até se sentar nela, com as flores ainda em mãos, frente à garota. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa, e lhe tocou o ombro, calmamente.

- Anne...

A garota soltou uma espécie de grunhido, voltou-se para o outro lado e tornou a dormir. O rapaz se aproximou mais e agora lhe dava uma série de beijos intercalados por todas as vezes que chamava seu nome.

- Hum...? – a garota, ainda sonolenta, sorria de olhos fechados. Virou-se para onde chamavam seu nome, e então abriu os olhos. Surpresa. – Kamus? Como...

- Não fala nada. – Disse depois de colocar o indicador nos seus lábios e deixar as flores de lado. – Todas as vezes que conversamos nada bom acontece.

E a beijou de forma terna e carinhosa. Sim, aquele poderia ser chamado de beijo puro, apaixonado e sincero; ela retribuía todos os carinhos que ele lhe fazia e aquele parecia ser o melhor momento de suas vidas.

Falta de ar. Respiração forte, coração acelerado... Anne conteve-se e acendeu um dos abajures da mesa de cabeceira.

- Como você entrou? – perguntou curiosa.

- Olivier me deixou entrar.

- Mas papai está aqui! E vai me levar embora amanhã...

- Eu sei. – respondeu sincero, antes de pegar as flores e lhe dar. - Essas flores são pra você. Não são as do Dido, mas são bonitas também.

- São lindas. – pegou o ramalhete e cheirou as flores. – E cheirosas também.

Anne se levantou, e Kamus a olhava enquanto ela colocava as flores na pequena mesa de centro localizada entre duas poltronas, no extremo oposto do quarto. Sentia medo de que ela fizesse algo, ou fugisse. Ela, por sua vez, o olhou com um olhar de felicidade e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Aproximava-se lentamente dele, em passos graciosos... E quando voltou a cama, mais uma serie de beijos apaixonados, ardentes, intensos, até que deitaram na cama, entre beijos e caricias. O controle não existia mais entre os dois e tudo se tornava cada instante mais quente e perigoso.

Quando deu por si, Kamus estava por cima de Anne, que tinha os olhos vidrados nele. Respiração ofegante, coração disparado, um calor que percorria seus corpos...

- Não precisa ter medo, Anne...

- Medo do que? – perguntou confusa.

- Do que tá acontecendo. Não vamos passar daqui. – disse enquanto lhe ajeitava os cabelos. – Não enquanto você não quiser.

E lhe deu um beijo na testa, que ela retribuiu com um sorriso tímido e envergonhado, enquanto o rapaz se deitava novamente ao seu lado. Talvez tudo estivesse sendo brusco demais, e ela não talvez não quisesse aquilo. Depois de tanto tempo separados, alguns minutos não pareciam ser o suficiente para que os dois se tornassem um só. Ainda não era a hora.

- Eu amo essa sua inocência, Anne...

- E eu nunca deixei de te amar, Kamyu...

O aquariano a abraçou, fazendo com que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu peitoral, e a garota apenas sorria. Ele afagava-lhe a cabeça, enquanto a ajeitava entre seus braços. Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um tempo, parecia que o silêncio era a melhor forma de viver aquele momento que seria único na vida de ambos. E eles queriam aproveitar.

- Parece um sonho, não? Eu queria nunca mais acordar...

- Sonhos são desejos que guardamos dentro de nós mesmos, esperando o dia para realizá-los...

- Então vou sonhar com você pra sempre... – e se aconchegou no ombro dele.

- "Anne, você é meu sonho..." – e sorriu.

Kamus continuou com os afagos, até que a francesa então adormeceu novamente. Olhou para o relógio; todo aquele tempo que passaram juntos e que pareciam minutos, levou um pouco mais de uma hora. Arrumou-a na cama de forma carinhosa e lhe cobriu, depois arrumou seus cabelos e lhe deu um beijo na testa como despedida.

_- Cuide-se, ma __cherrie_

Saiu e fechou a porta silenciosamente, enquanto Olivier o observava, procurando saber o que tinha acontecido, e se estava tudo bem. Estava preocupado.

_- Obrigado, Olivier._

Kamus foi andando em direção ao elevador. Cabeça baixa, pensamentos longínquos, uma mão batendo na outra... Com a cabeça nas nuvens, ele foi embora para sua casa, pensativo. Não importava se foi certo ou errado, o importante é que tinha valido a pena.

_- E essa foi nossa despedida..._

* * *

**N/A**

Então, minha gente!

Demorei, mas atualizei!

A partir desse capitulo o drama começa!

Aviso que eles ficarão maiores, mas acontece! Ahahaha

Obrigada a todos pelo carinho e pelas rewies!!!

DE coração!

Bjus e até a próxima D


	10. O Despertar de um Novo Dia

**Cap. X – O Despertar de Um Novo Dia.**

Sábado, nove horas da manhã. Os raios de Sol já preenchiam o solo grego há algum tempo, mas somente agora Anne se dera conta deles. Não, ela não queria abrir os olhos e muito menos se levantar, pois sabia que teria um pai e uma viagem que não queria pela frente.

_- Bon jour, Anne._

_- Bon jour._

_- Não vai se levantar? Em duas horas estamos indo a França._

_- Tive um sonho tão bom que não gostaria de me levantar. _ – disse ao se sentar.

_- Ah é? E sobre o que era?_

_- Era sobre... _

Emudeceu quando olhou para a mesa entre as duas poltronas: seu olhar se fixou no buquê de lindas rosas brancas envoltas em um delicado papel azul celeste. Saiu apressada em direção ao ramalhete, ao passo que Domenique, mais uma vez, ficava sem entender.

- Não foi... Não foi um sonho! – disse emocionada ao pegar o buquê.

-------------

- Ai, Shurinha, to preocupado!

- Até eu to! Sempre achei dor de amor coisa de gente fresca, mas olha como o Kamus tá!

Os dois olhavam, por trás de uma das pilastras da Casa de Aquário, Kamus, que não saia da mesma posição há horas. Desde que tinha voltado de onde eles não sabiam, mas tinham certeza que foi um lugar impactante o suficiente para deixá-lo ali, perdido.

O cavaleiro em questão estava jogado em seu sofá, de uma forma que nenhum outro jamais tinha visto. Não ele, o sempre impecável de postura perfeita. Olhava para o teto, ou assim supunham, já que ele tinha a cabeça tombada para trás, olhando para cima.

- Ah, me corta o coração vê-lo assim.

- Culpa dele, Dido. Quem manda ser tão cabeça dura? Ele poderia ter tornado tudo mais fácil... Eu vou chamar o Miro. Ele tem que dar um jeito! – disse Shura preocupado.

- Não existe "jeito" para esse tipo de coisa, bobinho. – respondeu olhando o capricorniano. – Mas pode deixar que eu vou atrás do Mimi! Vê se você consegue fazer ele se distrair.

- Porra, sempre sou o bobo da corte!

Cada um dos dois cavaleiros foi para uma direção: Afrodite desceu as escadas e Shura foi de encontro ao dourado, enquanto pensava em como "quebrar o gelo" naquela situação totalmente incômoda, complicada e nova para ele, afinal ele nunca foi tão próximo do vizinho a esse ponto – o de "tomar" o lugar de Miro.

- Kamus? – chamou pelas suas costas.

- Ah, oi, Shura. – disse se mantendo na mesma posição.

- Sabe o que é? – respondeu com um sorriso amarelo, buscando uma piada dentro de si. – É que você tá derretendo todo o gelo da Sibéria desse jeito.

- Hum... Quem sabe assim não me afogo?

- Kamus, sério. – olhou cara a cara, preocupado. – Ce não tá pensando em fazer nenhuma besteira, tá?

- A maior besteira eu já fiz... – disse com os olhos vidrados em uma foto.

- Escuta, Kamus...

- Ela é linda, né? – comentou o interrompendo.

- Ahn? – respondeu surpreso. – Anne? E como!

- Essa foto... Eu não consegui jogar ela fora com as outras. Essa eu guardei... Porque esse sorriso, Shura, - disse entregando a foto para o capricorniano. – já me fez ficar feliz só em vê-lo nos dias que eu estava mais triste ou bravo.

Shura observou a foto, antiga. Anne estava bem mais nova, assim como Kamus, que tinha os cabelos bem mais curtos que atualmente. O rapaz envolvia a garota com os braços em torno de sua cintura, e essa sorria com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso espontâneo, abraçando os braços do então namorado, e o capricorniano então reparou, ao fundo da foto, a torre Eiffel. O capricorniano imaginou mil coisas, tentando refazer a cena em sua cabeça, mas não conseguiu. Aquele sorriso havia o desconcertado de tal forma que ele não conseguia responder mais nada. Até porque Kamus sorria com uma sinceridade, e uma felicidade que ele mesmo nunca tinha visto.

- Mesmo quando eu tava nervoso com tudo, com nossos pais, com o mundo... Ela sempre sorria e perguntava o que a gente ia fazer depois da aula. Um sorriso tão bonito que rezei pro tempo levá-lo pra longe de mim, mas ele não conseguiu...

- Kamus, olha... – disse o capricorniano sem jeito, tentando devolver a foto.

Ambos silenciaram. Miro e Afrodite se aproximavam lentamente, em direção dos dois ali presentes. Se fosse a outra ocasião, estariam rindo da cara consternada de Shura, mas naquele momento a expressão séria tomava conta de todos os presentes, enquanto Kamus parecia desabafar o que os anos deixaram escondidos dentro do seu gélido coração.

- Todos esses anos como cavaleiro, além de treinar a técnica do gelo, criei dentro de mim uma barreira, pra me isolar do resto, tentar esquecer a França e tudo o que ela me lembrava, mas... _Eu não me esqueci..._

- Então vai atrás dela, Kamus! – disse Miro se fazendo presente pela primeira vez na conversa.

- Não posso. – e então meneou a cabeça. – Ela precisa ir.

- E por quê?

- É o melhor pra ela, se afastar daqui e dos perigos que o Santuário pode lhe oferecer...

- Kaka, o Santuário não pode lhe fazer mal algum. – interveio Afrodite. – Você já escolheu o futuro de vocês uma vez, a deixe fazer essa escolha agora.

Kamus pela primeira vez olhou para os amigos, buscando a verdade em suas falas. Ou talvez coragem de fazer o que tinha vontade, depois de anos de atitudes pensadas e nenhum impulso. Será que era hora de fazer isso? Será que conseguiria?

Ela ainda te ama, seu cabeçudo! Até eu sei disso. – riu Shura divertido.

A que horas ela vai embora? – perguntou Miro.

Não sei... Só sei que é pela manhã. – olhou para o relógio. – Ela já deve ter ido embora...

Acredito que não. Vamos ligar e descobrir! – respondeu um Miro entusiasmado. – Levanta, cara, vamos lá!

O Escorpiano puxava o amigo com tal força que parecia que o braço de Kamus ia se soltar a qualquer momento, até chegarem ao telefone, ligarem para o hotel e perguntar sobre a garota. Miro sabia dos sentimentos da prima, e agora que ele sabia realmente os do melhor amigo, era hora de mudar. De dizer a verdade, e tentar ser feliz.

Dois adolescentes... – suspirou Afrodite.

Dois idiotas, isso sim. – resmungou Shura. – Qualquer um pode perceber que...

Ela tá lá! – interrompeu Miro. – Ela ainda não saiu do hotel!

Demorou, vamos logo pra lá! - se empolgou Shura também.

Ai que tudoooo! – disse um Afrodite deslumbrado.

Pára de viadagem, Dido. – disse Shura sério.

Pronto, Kamus?

A resposta foi um aceno de cabeça positivo.

Saíram os quatro dourados da Décima Primeira casa, rumo ao hotel, depois de encontrarem Giancarlo na Quarta, que também quis ir. Em principio, Miro relutou, não queria que o italiano os acompanhasse; a verdade era que tinha muito ciúme dele com a prima, mas quando ele firmou a idéia, não teve quem o fizesse desistir. E assim os cinco partiram.

-------------

_Anne, acorde!_

A garota sequer parecia ouvir o que Domenique falava; estava abraçada com as flores que havia ganhado na noite anterior, pensando em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo. Era tudo tão confuso... Como o mesmo Kamus que lhe tratou tão mal e que lhe abandonou pode ter feito àquela surpresa tão linda?

_Já se passou uma hora desde que se levantou, e ainda não tem nada pronto._

_Não tenho mais nada o que arrumar... _– disse distante. – _Já me troquei, e tenho as malas prontas._

_Mas não desceu para ver seu pai, ou tomar café._

_Tenho duas horas ao lado de papai e não tenho fome alguma._

_Por que tanto carinho por essas flores?_

_Porque amo rosas brancas... E gosto de ganhar flores. – sorriu. – Elas não são lindas?_

_Ah, sim, são belíssimas, mas quem as..._

Três batidas na porta interromperam a pergunta da dama de companhia, para o alívio da garota. Olivier, o mesmo segurança da noite anterior, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, após o "Pode entrar" dito por Anne.

_Com licença, senhoritas, o Sr. Cambeaux pediu para que a chamasse, Domenique._

_Ah, sim. Ele está em seus aposentos?_

O guarda costas consentiu com a cabeça, e a mulher saiu apressada, afinal o presidente não era tão paciente assim. O rapaz então olhou Anne, que sorria feliz olhando as flores, e se aproximou, contente pelo fato de ela estar daquela forma a qual ele amava.

_Você o deixou entrar, não foi? – _perguntou a garota.

_Sim, senhorita. Achei que ele podia lhe fazer algum bem..._

_Sim... – _olhou para ele com os olhos marejados. _– Obrigada. De todo meu coração._

E o rapaz novamente consentiu com a cabeça enquanto a garota abraçava o buquê e chorava. Ambos sabiam que, uma vez decidido, Claude Cambeaux não volta atrás, ainda mais se soubesse pelos motivos que a filha queria ficar. Por um lado, Anne pensou ser bom, pois assim esqueceria tudo. Mas por que seu coração ainda doía?

Domenique voltou apressada, como de costume.

_Anne, partiremos em 30 minutos. Seu pai pediu para descermos as malas e irmos._

_Certo..._

_Não gostaria que providenciasse um vaso?_

_Não precisa, elas irão agüentar. _– E então disse para si mesma: – "Elas foram dadas pelo mestre do gelo...".

O mensageiro chegou com o carrinho de bagagens para levar as três malas de Anne mais as duas de Domenique. A garota enxugou as lágrimas e pegou dentro de sua bolsa um espelho para ver como estava, e constatou que estava melhor por fora do que por dentro. Ajeitou os cabelos e então se levantou, levando consigo as flores e um aparente sorriso.

-------------

Os cinco rapazes, depois de pouco tempo, chegaram ao luxuoso hotel,chamando a atenção de alguns presentes quando estavam ainda na porta. O Sol estava forte, e a linda vista do Egeu dava jus ao nome do hotel; realmente parecia o paraíso. Mais alguns passos adiante e as portas automáticas se abriram, revelando um elegante saguão, ricamente decorado, ostentando a sua classe inegável. Naquele momento, os olhos de Afrodite brilharam, como se fosse os de uma criança.

Que lugar mais lindo!

Dido, olha a viadagem... – repreendeu Shura.

_Cazzo!_ Como ela consegue ficar num lugar desses? – perguntou Giancarlo indignado.

É você ainda não viu a casa dela... – disse Miro.

E como é? – perguntou Afrodite maravilhado.

Parece um Castelo. Muito cheio de objetos de arte, ordens e frescura. – e fez uma careta.

Os olhos de Kamus procuravam Anne desesperadamente; ele sequer estava ouvindo alguma palavra. Todos falavam e falavam, enquanto o aquariano permanecia quieto e observador. O grupo chamou a atenção de um dos funcionários do hotel, não só pela movimentação excessiva, mas pelas roupas discrepantes que utilizavam, e ele foi prontamente ao auxílio dos demais.

Posso ajudá-los?

Sim, – respondeu Miro prontamente. – estamos procurando por Anne Cambeaux.

Desculpem-me, senhores, mas tenho ordens para não dar informações sobre a Srta. Cambeaux.

Mas ele é primo dela! – disse Shura indignado.

Sinto muito, as ordens são expressas...

Não pode dar informações nem para o noivo dela? – disse Kamus apressado.

Noivo? – assustou-se o mensageiro. – Bom, e quem é o senhor?

Kamyu Troirègnes, filho do Primeiro Ministro francês.

Shura, Afrodite e Giancarlo olharam Kamus totalmente surpresos. Anos que se conheciam, e ele jamais tinha dito o próprio nome, muito menos o sobrenome. Miro apenas olhou de canto de olho, sem esboçar reação alguma, afinal já sabia daquele "segredo". Kamus, por si só, já estava surpreso por revelar sua identidade, e ainda mais do modo como falou, como se tivesse orgulho, quando era justamente o oposto.

Oh, Sr. Troirègnes. – respondeu prontamente o funcionário. – Um momento, por favor.

O rapaz saiu e o silêncio permaneceu entre os cinco dourados. Ninguém comentava ou perguntava nada; todos eles tinham um segredo guardado a sete chaves, e sabiam que aquele era somente um dos muitos que Kamus guardava. Verdade dos fatos é que não gostavam de falar do que tinham deixado para trás; as lembranças podiam ser, por vezes, dolorosas demais. Todos se olhavam, como se seus olhos pudessem falar por eles e como se concordassem com tudo o que o outro sentia, mesmo sem que nada tivesse sido falado.

Será que ela já foi? – perguntou Afrodite quebrando o silêncio.

Acho que não... Espero que não... – desabafou Miro.

Sr Troirègnes, o Sr. e a Srta. Cambeaux estão...

Ali – apontou Shura pra o elevador.

O presidente, vestido em um elegante terno cinza escuro, que contradizia o Sol que iluminava a cidade, foi o primeiro a descer, seguido de Domenique, e então Anne. A garota usava um vestido tomara-que-caia branco com estampas de delicadas flores azuis celestes, que combinavam com a bolsa, os sapatos e o buquê que carregava. Um sorriso tímido estampava seu rosto, enquanto o presidente apresentava uma expressão séria. Anne e o pai eram bem parecidos, não havia como negar que eram pai e filha.

O pai dela é bonitão! – comentou Afrodite.

Ah, Dido, cala boca! – respondeu Carlo.

Eles caminhavam rumo à porta; não haviam visto o grupo que estava formado ali. Kamus e Miro se adiantaram um passo à frente, com o intuito de interceptar o grupo francês, enquanto os outros permaneciam mais atrás e o mensageiro voltava ao seu trabalho.

_Oh mon dieu!_ – parou Anne subitamente, esbarrando no segurança.

_O que aconteceu, senhorita? _– perguntou o segurança assustado.

_TROISREGNES! _– gritou o presidente.

O grito do presidente havia respondido a pergunta do guarda-costas. Kamus era o segredo de Anne e Olivier, e ambos conheciam bem o comportamento, o temperamento e, acima de tudo, o ódio do presidente por aquela família. O empregado permaneceu imóvel, ao passo que Anne engolia a seco, temendo pela próxima reação do pai, que se apressou para ir de encontro ao francês e seu grupo. Ficaram bem próximos, a uma distancia de 3 metros, aproximadamente.

_Bom dia, senhor Cambeaux._ – iniciou cordialmente Kamus.

E isso então o levou para o passado, e novamente se sentiu o adolescente de Paris. A formalidade que os filhos tratavam os pais dos amigos, tanto da parte de Anne e Kamus como de Estelle, era algo que incomodava. A história havia se complicado ainda mais depois que Claude descobriu que a filha e o garoto eram namorados e ele havia a abandonado sem sequer dizer adeus, e piorou depois da morte da mãe dela.

Anne foi atrás do pai apressadamente; temia pelo pior. Domenique tentou impedi-la, mas a garota apenas lhe deu o buquê e ela parou. Cada um dos quatro seguranças também se apressou, e os cavaleiros se puseram na defensiva. Miro deu um sorriso tímido de quem já esperava por problemas, e então cumprimentou o tio.

_Olá , tio Claude._

_Miro? _– se assustou. – _Desde quando mora em Athenas?_

_Hum... _ – pensou. – _Há algum tempo._

_Papai, por favor... _– disse ao se aproximar, segurando seu braço.

_Anne!_ _– _disse ao se desvencilhar._ – Foi por isso que demorou, não foi? Por causa deles?_

_Não totalmente..._

_E esse grupo? É a gangue dele? _– perguntou para a filha.

_Não fale assim dos meus amigos!_

_Seguranças!_

Os homens de terno se colocaram dois passos à frente, rumo ao grupo. Os cavaleiros se puseram em alerta, Afrodite parecia indignado e Giancarlo já amava a idéia do combate, enquanto Shura pensava se tudo aquilo era mesmo necessário e até que ponto foi uma boa idéia irem todos para resolver os problemas de Kamus.

_Não se atrevam a dar mais nenhum passo._

As palavras saíram da boca de Anne como uma ordem ameaçadora, pelo tom que usava. Os quatro homens de terno pararam imediatamente, não gostavam e dificilmente contrariavam as ordens da garota, que nunca usava tom tão grosseiro como aquele. Ela estava ficando realmente brava com o assunto.

_Sr. Cambeaux, eu só quero conversar com Anne..._

_Nem pensar! Você não vai falar nada com a minha filha, seu covarde imundo!_

_As razoes pela quais sai da França não lhe dizem respeito _– fitou-o sério.

_Saiu_?_ Você fugiu! Tinha que ser um_ _Troirègnes!_

_Papai, por favor... _ – suplicou Anne.

_Pois saiba que nossas vidas mudaram totalmente depois que você se foi. Perdi minha filha e você matou minha mulher!_

_O que matou a mamãe foi essa briga estúpida entre você e o pai dele! _– interveio Anne às lagrimas.

Kamus se culpou por cada uma daquelas palavras. Sempre teve um carinho muito grande por Diana, assim como Anne teve por Sophie, sua mãe. Ele não sabia o que responder. Não sabia nem se havia o que responder, afinal, nenhuma daquelas palavras era falsa. Talvez não tivesse matado a mãe de Anne, pelo menos não diretamente, mas ele era um covarde por ter saído como saiu, e ainda fazer muito mal para a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Será que ele conseguiria se redimir agora, cinco anos depois?

_Bom, vamos acalmar os ânimos... _– disse um despojado Miro, tentando aparentar tranqüilidade. – _Atirar palavras não vai mudar nada._

Giancarlo já havia cruzado os braços, irritado. Odiava o fato de não entender nada do que conversavam e discutiam, pois o faziam em um idioma que ele não entendia nada além de ofensas. Shura, o mais despreocupado de todos, já tinha se sentado no sofá e apenas olhava. Isso quando não era distraído por uma ou outra mulher bonita que passava. Já Afrodite, o mais sensível de todos, olhava toda aquela cena comovido, como se estivesse lendo um romance ou vendo um filme romântico, esperando pelo próximo capítulo.

Porra, até quando eles vão falar essa língua de viado?

Carlo, olha o respeito com os outros! – repreendeu Afrodite.

_Pero que si, pero que no._ – debochou Shura.

Fazer biquinho para falar, que coisa mais gay. – e então soltou em italiano. – _Tem que ser homem, como italiano._

_Quem vê até pensa... ­_ – soltou Afrodite em sueco.

_Dois bobos!_ ­- riu Shura, ainda falando espanhol.

E então deu-se início ali uma discussão sem fundamento e em três idiomas totalmente diferentes, dos quais eles mal entendiam xingamentos, especialmente da parte italiana, enquanto Miro ia tentar falar com o tio, com o intuito de apaziguar tudo e de resolver todas as pendências uma vez por todos. Amava a prima e se entendia razoavelmente bem com o tio, mas não podia deixar o melhor amigo sem apoio. Ainda mais depois de ele finalmente ter se aberto.

_Ora, titio, vamos. Deixa os dois se resolverem logo, ou isso vai trazer mais sofrimento pra todo mundo..._

Anne respirou fundo e foi em direção a Kamus, que vinha ao seu encontro. Os dois se olhavam nos olhos e permaneciam mudos, alguns passos pareciam quilômetros. Aquela parecia à primeira vez, o primeiro encontro. Os corações batiam fortes e eles não sabiam o que dizer um para o outro, embora muito tivesse a ser dito. A garota resolveu começar pelo agradecimento

Obrigada pelas flores, elas são lindas.

Que bom que gostou.

Os dois novamente se calaram e a única voz ouvida no recinto foi "Até que enfim eles tão falando grego!", dita pelo canceriano, antes de ser repreendido novamente por Afrodite, enquanto o espanhol ria da sagacidade de Anne ao conversar em um idioma que o pai não entendia praticamente nada, e logo não saberia do que conversavam.

Kamus tinha reconquistado o coração dela, ou pelo menos assim pensou. Ela podia ter se recusado a sequer falar com ele, ou achar que a noite anterior foi um devaneio, mas não. Ela estava ali, pura e inocente bem a sua frente, e agora ele podia consertar as coisas. Voltar de como não deviam ter saído. Fazer com que ela soubesse o quanto era especial...

Anne, eu sei que perdi muita coisa, mas eu não quero perder mais nada...

Kamyu, não...

Eu sei que não sou mais o mesmo, que duvidei de você, que falei coisas que não deveria... – tocou o rosto da garota.

Por favor... – pediu se rendendo.

Sei também que tô longe de ser o cara perfeito pra você, e que você merece coisa melhor... – aproximou seu rosto.

Eu...

Anne, você é tudo que tenho de bom, a pessoa que mais preciso na minha vida... – disse com um sorriso sincero.

Kamyu... – disse já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Eu posso te dar mil motivos pra ir embora. – sussurrou. – Mas só tenho um pra fazer você ficar.

Não...

Eu te amo, Anne. E nunca amei, amo ou vou amar alguém que não seja você...

Ela tentou refutar, mas acabaram se rendendo em um beijo apaixonado e emocionado. Anne chorava, Kamus sentia-se libertado, Miro sorria enquanto via o tio ficar vermelho de raiva e indignação e o trio do outro lado também sorria, aprovando a cena, como se fosse um final feliz que os dois finalmente mereciam – algo inacreditável até mesmo para o italiano que foi contra desde o princípio.

O casal então voltou à realidade, depois de um beijo que os fez viajar anos atrás em uma distante cidade francesa...

Anne, fica comigo, é tudo que te peço.

Kamyu... – se soltou dele. – Não posso.

E por que não? – perguntou incrédulo.

Porque... – disse chorando mais. – Não há espaço pra mim na sua nova vida... Você tem uma nova casa em um novo país, tem muitas responsabilidades...

Eu largo tudo! – disse sem pensar. – Eu largo tudo por você.

Os Cavaleiros olharam incrédulos tamanha impulsividade, Shura até mesmo se levantou, como se assim pudesse ouvir melhor o que ele dizia. Nenhum deles parecia acreditar naquelas palavras, provindas daquele que por tantos anos foi o mestre do gelo.

Nossas vidas já são tão cheias de arrependimentos... Não posso pedir isso pra você. – e chorava cada vez mais. – O nosso amor é francês...

Anne, não, por favor.

Me desculpa! – disse desabafando. – Eu vou te amar, _toujours_... Cuide-se, Kamyu, eu te amo!

Então se apressou até ele, envolveu seu rosto com as suas delicadas mãos e lhe deu um curto beijo antes de sair correndo pela porta, sozinha, entre lágrimas e soluços, e sem olhar para trás, ou se arrependeria. Não se despediu, não falou nada, simplesmente saiu. O pai, Domenique, Olivier e o séqüito de seguranças a seguiram logo depois, e quando Miro pensou em ir falar com a prima, a mão de Afrodite o impediu. Era inútil, e seria ainda mais doloroso.

O aquariano permaneceu parado. Os cavaleiros o cercaram, consternados, a espera do que ele faria e Miro, seu melhor amigo, o abraçou. E pela primeira vez em sua vida, Kamus chorou. Os demais tentaram consolá-lo, cada um a sua maneira, mas não havia como; o destino tinha separado aquele casal outra vez. E então resolveram ir embora.

Anne entrou no carro, chorando copiosamente. Abriu sua bolsa, e então tirou um colar, que abraçou com força enquanto chorava cada vez mais, a ponto de soluçar. Domenique chegou com as flores e o pai entrou logo em seguida. Não gostavam de ver a garota daquela forma. Ninguém falou nada. E então foram embora.

**N/A: **Obaaaa

Mais um capítulo no ar D

E com drama!

É um dos meus favoritos, porque imagino a carinha do Kamus e a dor da Anne...

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, to amando muito!

E obrigada aos que somente lêem e não postam, fico feliz do mesmo jeito!

Ao contrário do que parece, esse ainda não é o final!

Ahahaha eu não seria tão malvada a ponto de terminar uma fic assim, ne?

Enfim, o que será que acontecerá agora?

Anne voltou para a França e os dourados para o Santuário.

Últimos episódios a caminho!

Beijos e muito obrigada D


	11. Quando o Futuro Simplesmente Acontece

**Cap. XI – Quando o Futuro Simplesmente Acontece...**

Nice, França. Era primavera, e mais um ano letivo tinha início por toda a Europa. Entre as alunas da _Ecole d'Art de Nice, _se destacava uma mulher, não somente por sua beleza incontestável, mas também por sua fama: Anne Cambeaux, filha do presidente daquele país.

Ela sorria, estava feliz: Estudava o que amava, e a vida lhe parecia perfeita. "Talvez ter saído de Paris me tenha feito bem", pensava todos os dias.

Sua vida agora estava mudada. Ela não vivia mais com o pai em Paris, nem com Domenique, que tinha ficado em sua cidade natal. Agora a garota de vinte anos morava com uma amiga, também filha de político, que quis "mudar de ares". Dos cinco seguranças que a acompanhavam, agora somente um permanecia: Olivier, pessoa de sua total confiança e que, para cidade como Nice, estava ótimo.

As duas amigas estavam sentadas em frente a uma réplica da _"Fontana di Trevi", _enquanto tomavam um suco e conversavam sem pressa em meio a risadas. Sim, Anne havia se tornado novamente a garota que devia ser.

Havia um ano desde sua última ida a Grécia. Desde aquela despedida, na recepção do hotel, com Kamus a sua frente lhe pedindo pra ficar e ela se negando, ela não tinha voltado para sua segunda pátria.

"Anne, eu sei que perdi muita coisa, mas eu não quero perder mais nada...".

O toque de um celular despertou Anne de seus últimos pensamentos. Que por ironia do destino, pareciam sempre ser os mesmo.

- É o seu, Anne! – disse Amelie.

- Ahn? O meu? – disse abrindo a bolsa.

Olhou o número pelo visor e reconheceu como grego. Teve uma sensação ruim, como se fosse um mal pressentimento. Respirou fundo e logo atendeu:

_- Alô_?

_- Alô, Anne?_

Seu coração disparou, sua face ruborizou e a amiga logo percebeu que aquela não era uma ligação qualquer. A garota abriu logo um largo sorriso ao ouvir novamente aquela tão conhecida voz.

_- É da Grécia? É Miro?_

Anne havia contado sobre grande parte do que viveu em solo grego, até para argumentar o porquê da mudança de cidade. Para a amiga, certamente. Para o pai, usou como desculpa o fato de a faculdade de Nice estar com um maior conceito do que a qual estudava, em Paris.

_- Mu? Tudo bem?_

Amelie continuou atenta à cada palavra. Podia não ser o primo da amiga, o qual pensou que era, mas ainda assim vinha de lá.

_- Não muito bem, e você?_

_- Eu to bem._

Ouviu-o hesitar pela primeira vez ao telefone, e Mu é o tipo de pessoa que nunca o faz. Se ele falava de tal forma, era porque algo realmente não estava bem, e aquela sensação ruim parecia somente aumentar dentro dela.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou em bom grego, o que agora provocou a frustração da outra.

- Anne, eu preciso que você venha ao Santuário urgentemente. – disse calmo.

- Ahn? – se surpreendeu a garota, que em um ano inteiro não tinha recebido esse "convite". – Tudo bem, no final de semana eu vou e...

- Não! – interrompeu. – Preciso que venha hoje, se possível.

- O que? – se surpreendeu mais ainda. – Mas hoje ainda é quarta! Eu tenho aulas e... – parou um pouco, enquanto a amiga gesticulava para que ela falasse do que se tratava. – É grave assim?

- Se não for logo, você pode se arrepender depois...

Respirou fundo e olhou no relógio: eram pouco mais de sete horas da manhã.

- Assim que acabar minha aula, eu faço minhas malas e vou, pode ser?

- o mais rápido que puder. – respondeu mais aliviado do outro lado da linha. – Estarei a sua espera.

- No Santuário?

- Sim, em frente à Primeira Casa, como de costume.

- Tudo bem, então. _Até mais, Mu._

- Estarei te esperando, Anne. Até breve.

Anne desligou o telefone, pensativa: "O que será que aconteceu? Será que tudo mudou tanto assim em um ano?". No fundo, bem no fundo, sabia que não iria por bons motivos, mas não adiantava criar ilusões.

_- Anne?_

_- Ahn... Oi? _

_- Você vai pra Grécia? _– perguntou Amelie.

- _Sim... _ – sorriu de soslaio.

_- Pensei que você ia me chamar pra ir à Grécia! _– riu.

_- Não dessa vez, Ame. Vamos nas férias, prometo. –_levantou-se

_- Olha que vou cobrar, hein? – _riu divertida. O companheirismo das duas erainegável._ - Quando você vai?_

_- Depois da aula._

E assim entraram na sala de aula, onde Anne não se concentrou um minuto sequer, uma de suas favoritas. Estava ficando irritada, porque não conseguiria estar em Athenas no mesmo dia, já que o vôo teria duração de cerca de sete horas. Ligou para Olivier, sentindo-se mal por pedir o que estaria prestes a pedir, mas o fez: que arrumasse uma pequena mala e pegasse seu passaporte, encontrando-a no aeroporto em pouco minutos. Iriam para a Grécia.

Olivier a acompanhou. Anne pediu ao rapaz e à amiga para que não contassem ao seu pai sobre a viagem, afinal tinha em mente voltar no outro dia, e talvez o pai quisesse lhe privar dela. O vôo partiu cerca de uma hora depois da ligação de Mu, mesmo o correto sendo embarcar 2 horas antes do vôo. Ninguém conseguia negar um pedido da filha do presidente, tão querido pelo país.

---------

Athenas, Grécia. Novamente o luxuoso hotel próximo ao Egeu era a morada de Anne em solo grego. A suíte presidencial dos _Les Elysees_ estava a sua disposição, mais uma vez. Para Olivier, o quarto que muitas vezes foi ocupado por Domenique, o conectado, para alguma eventualidade. A garota não se dirigiu ao hotel, pediu apenas ao amigo que o fizesse, e também pediu para que ele informasse na recepção que não poderiam dizer que ela estava no país. Por alguns momentos Anne se sentiu uma fugitiva, mas depois se deu conta de que era melhor assim.

Rumou sozinha ao Santuário. Desde sua primeira ida ao local, prometeu que não levaria ninguém até lá. Desceu do carro, se despedindo do segurança, e lhe dizendo que voltaria ainda naquele dia, ouvindo seus protestos de que não poderia ir sozinha.

Era cinco e meia da tarde. O Sol já se preparava para se por, ao fundo do Santuário. Anne avistou Mu a entrada, na casa de Áries. Um largo sorriso se estampou em seu rosto, enquanto ela ia à direção ao dourado.

- Mu! – sorriu e lhe deu um abraço.

- Anne... – retribuiu de forma mais simples e menos empolgada.

- O que aconteceu? Vim o mais rápido que pude.

- E eu lhe sou muito grato. – fez um sinal para que ela entrasse.

Anne sorriu em retribuição. Adentrou novamente a Casa de Áries, como há um ano atrás; parecia que não tinha mudado muita coisa dentro daquela sala que lhe chamava tanta atenção. Tudo estava estranhamente calmo, tranqüilo e silencioso. Ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Mu, o que aconteceu? Por que você...

- Deseja beber algo? O calor lá fora está muito forte. – interrompeu.

- Ahn? – perguntou surpresa. – Sim, obrigada.

Mu entregou o copo com o suco, que ela bebeu rapidamente, enquanto ele, com seu copo em mãos, mal bebericou.

- Mu, é a última vez que vou te perguntar. – disse em tom sério. – O que aconteceu?

O dourado pegou o copo da mão dela, e pôs sobre a mesa de centro. Desviou o olhar e lhe disse se voltando para a saída a Casa de Touro.

- Talvez devamos ir a Escorpião...

- Aconteceu algo com Miro? – perguntou aflita.

- Não... Quero dizer, sim. Algo aconteceu a todos nós... – disse de forma triste.

- O que foi?

O ariano apenas se calou. Seguiram andando até Escorpião. Passaram por Touro, e Aldebaran apenas olhou Anne a baixou a cabeça. Seguiram por Gêmeos, Câncer e em Leão, Aioria sequer respondeu ao seu cumprimento. Ela se sentiu frustrada. Em Virgem Shaka apenas meditava, parecendo ser o único ali que estava "normal". Finalmente atravessaram Libra e chegaram a Escorpião. Anne sentiu uma sensação estranha, e de súbito olhou para trás; viu uma espécie de aura negra cobrindo o local, e novamente voltou-se para Escorpião, vendo tudo normal novamente. Ficou assustada.

- Tá tudo bem? – perguntou o ariano surpreso.

- Ahan, tá sim! – disse concordando com a cabeça de forma afobada.

Mais alguns degraus, e Anne finalmente avistou o primo.

- Miro! – subiu depressa, indo de encontro ao rapaz.

- Anne... – e abraçou a prima com tanta força que parecia que ia quebrá-la ao meio. – _Mon petit_

- Há quanto tempo não me chamava assim... – e se perdeu em lembranças.

O escorpiano a olhou, enternecido; parecia que não a via por anos.

- Como você tá? Como anda tudo na França?

- Andam bem. Sigo minha faculdade em Nice agora, com Amelie.

- Hum, que bom.

Silenciaram-se. Anne fitou o primo, enquanto Mu só observava.

- Neste mês que se passou, mal tive notícias suas, Miro, você mal me ligou... O que aconteceu, pra você sequer lembrar que eu existia?

- Isso não é verdade! Nunca me esqueci de você, Anne. – fez uma leve pausa e então olhou para o ariano, que balançou a cabeça negativamente; não tinha lhe contado nada. – Nesse mês que se passou, muita coisa aconteceu.

- Onde estão Carlo, Dido, Shura...?

Os dois dourados se entreolharam. Sabiam que aquela pergunta seria feita em breve, ainda mais sendo a pessoa em questão aquela garota tão curiosa.

- Hein? Onde estão eles? Muitas de suas casas estavam vazias!

- Eu vou te levar até eles.

Miro concluiu essas palavras com uma expressão séria. Anne se perguntou se ele ainda estaria bravo por tudo que aconteceu no ano que havia passado, e se perdeu em lembranças. Não que as quisesse, mas elas simplesmente fluíam.

O escorpiano tocou sua mão e puseram-se a subir as escadas restantes, seguidos por Mu. As casas de Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes ficaram para trás. A francesa tentou não pensar em nada e apenas seguir reto, como se nada daquilo realmente importasse, embora tudo aquilo realmente importasse.

Miro parou frente às escadas da Décima Terceira Casa. Respirou fundo e finalmente as primeiras palavras saíram de sua boca.

- Anne, muita coisa mudou desde sua última visita. Alguns surgiram, uns se revelaram e outros desapareceram. – disse enquanto indicava um caminho diagonal entre as Casas de Peixes e do Mestre. – Aquele que nós obedecemos por anos finalmente se revelou. Descobrimos não só sua face, mas como seu caráter também. O Mestre, na verdade, sempre foi...

- Saga. – respondeu a garota com naturalidade.

- Você sabia? – se voltou bruscamente.

- Sim. – respondeu assustada. – Ele me falou, então pensei que vocês soubessem.

- Isso já não importa mais... – abaixou a cabeça.

Adentraram então em um jardim, das mais coloridas flores. Anne se sentiu tranqüila e reconfortada, e sua vontade era de parar ali, mesmo que fosse por alguns instantes. Mas não parecia a vontade do primo, e por sua seriedade, resolveu apenas segui-lo.

- Batalhas foram travadas neste solo sagrado, Anne. Pessoas que, mesmo com a vitória, se sentiram derrotadas. Bravos guerreiros em buscas de seus ideais.

A garota escutava tudo, mas não entendia muito; não parecia ter nexo algum.

- Aioria finalmente dormiu em paz depois de anos rotulado como "irmão do traidor". O traidor na verdade era Saga, – nessa hora pôde observar uma careta por parte da garota. – e não Aioros. Foi Saga quem tentou matar Athena.

- O que? Isso é absurdo!

- É a mais pura verdade, infelizmente.

- Não, Saga não faria isso.

Anne começou a se lembrar da hospitalidade de Saga, o Mestre. Não, ele jamais cometeria tal atentado, mas Miro também não teria por que mentir. Anne estava confusa, para ela nada daquilo tinha nexo algum, ou algum sentido.

Quando Anne voltou a si, se viu na frente de uma grande construção. Ela parecia ser muito antiga, mas permanecia bem conservada, o que fazia com que ela aparentasse um tempo menor do que ela realmente teria, pensou a garota. Sabia que no Santuário nada era novo ou recém-construído, o que a deixava maravilhada com o lugar.

- Consegue ler o que tá escrito, Anne?

Ainda maravilhada, leu a inscrição, a única parte que indicava que muito tempo havia se passado desde que aquele templo fora construído. Uma leve brisa de primavera soprou enquanto a garota forçava os olhos para ler o que estava escrito, em vão.

- Não, - disse depois de pouco tempo. – está escrito em um grego muito antigo, não consigo entender.

- Quer dizer "Descanso dos Eternos". – sussurrou Mu em seu ouvido, fazendo assim sua primeira participação na conversa.

- Descanso dos... – disse Anne depois te ter olhado para o ariano, assustada. – Eternos?

- Sim, isso mesmo.

- Mas isso... – parou pensativa. – Não é uma alusão aos Campos Elíseos?

- Já ouviu falar dos Campos Elíseos? – perguntou Mu curioso.

- Óbvio que sim, a principal avenida de Paris tem esse nome. Além do mais, terminei meus estudos aqui na Grécia, ainda que em Delfos, e não em Athenas...

- Hum, interessante... Então sabe o que são os Campos Elíseos?

- Sim, e achei interessante este jardim junto ao "Descanso dos Eternos".

- Talvez, Anne... – suspirou Miro. – Talvez.

Miro continuou cabisbaixo. Anne olhou novamente a entrada, ansiosa pelo que encontraria atrás daquela grande porta, ao passo que Mu observava tudo calado.

- Não vai me levar até eles, Miro?

O dourado respirou fundo e os três subiram as escadarias. Um cosmo lilás se fazia cada vez mais presente, mas era como se ele nem estivesse ali. A francesa nem sabia de sua existência, e os cavaleiros não saiam do clima fúnebre que estavam. O escorpiano continuou:

- Aqui residem os mais bravos heróis, grandes guerreiros de várias gerações...

Anne sentiu um leve arrepio e teve a sensação de que iria desmaiar, como se alguma coisa estivesse tentando avisá-la o que estava por vir, mas ela logo voltou a si e os três novamente se puseram a caminhar pelo corredor.

- Pessoas que tiveram seus nomes escritos na história. – continuou Miro em uma sobriedade que não parecia ser sua. – Da melhor ou da pior forma possível...

- Miro, não tô entendendo...

- Cavaleiros, – continuou sem se importar. – amigos, inimigos, irmãos... Nem sei mais...

Pararam frente à última porta do lado esquerdo do corredor.

- É aqui que eles estão? – perguntou curiosa.

- Sim. – desabafou.

Anne olhou para a grande porta, reluzente como ouro, com várias inscrições e dizeres em um grego arcaico. Deu um passo à frente, para admirar tamanha beleza, e então pôde ver que aquela porta nada mais era do que o retrato do universo.

- Mas espera... – hesitou. – Várias gerações de cavaleiros, vários heróis, bravos guerreiros... Mortais não são eternos, como o próprio nome diz.

Os cavaleiros agora sentiam o peso do amargor e da tristeza. Ambos ficaram cabisbaixos e não falaram uma palavra sequer. Anne se voltou para eles e ficou entristecida só com o olhar deles, mas isso não a deixou que parasse seus dizeres:

- Que eu saiba, cavaleiros não são deuses, são pessoas escolhidas por eles. Então, – voltou-se novamente a porta. – se os rapazes estão aqui, se eles estão representando constelações do universo, isso quer dizer que...

- Abra a porta, Anne.

Ela voltou-se para Mu, que lhe havia dado tal ordem, como se quem perguntasse se podia mesmo. Miro sequer conseguia dizer algo. O ariano fez que sim com a cabeça, e então Anne empurrou a porta.

- Oh mon dieu!

Foi a última coisa que se ouviu antes de ela levar as mãos à boca, tentando conter a surpresa e o espanto de ver tal cena em um lugar tão belo e tranqüilo.

- Isso são lápides! Lápides! – disse chocada. – E se eles estão aqui...

Não conseguiu terminar o resto. Sua expressão havia passado de espanto para desespero. Ela se aproximou do pentágono que as lápides formavam e, em cima de cada uma delas, viu um signo zodiacal.

- Shura! Carlo! Dido! Saga! Kam.. Kam... Kamyu!

Ficou frente a frente com o local sagrado a Aquário, e então as lágrimas que já se faziam presentes se tornaram mais constantes e mais intensas, e agora vertiam copiosamente.

- Vocês... Não...

As palavras saiam de forma dolorosa até que a voz tornou-se falha. Estagnada, ela caiu de joelhos no chão, ainda em choque. Talvez ela nunca tivesse chorado tanto em sua vida, nem mesmo na morte da mãe.

- Por que...? Por que...? – repetia baixinho.

- A gente pensou muito antes de te ligar, Anne. Não queríamos vê-la nesse estado e... -

- Pensaram em me esconder? – voltou-se para os dois com ira.

- Não, tentamos esquecer... – desabafou Miro.

- Tem sido difícil para todos nós, Anne. Tente entender... – continuou Mu.

- Entender? Quer mesmo que eu entenda? – perguntou ainda brava. – Como entender essas mortes? Como entender que o próximo pode ser meu único primo? Como entender que, quando fico feliz de verdade em anos, a vida deve continuar como nada daquilo tivesse acontecido? Como entender que agora que fui bem aceita em um lugar onde as pessoas realmente gostam de mim, esse lugar não existe mais? – disparou chorosa. - Como entender que demorei cinco anos pra encontrar Kamyu e agora... Agora...

Desabou em lágrimas novamente. Chorou muito, e tanto, e mais até que seu corpo suportava. E novamente eles se entreolhavam, pesarosos, pensando que a reação da garota fosse a semelhante a que eles teriam se não fossem quem eram.

Aioria também chegou ao recinto, que não gostava muito de ir. Depois de descobrir toda a verdade sobre o que aconteceu há mais de uma década atrás, queria, mais que nunca, que o corpo do irmão estivesse ali, representando "Sagitário" de sua geração. Mas Aioros foi por anos o traidor, e por isso esquecido. Olhou para a garota, que permanecia próxima ao tumulo de Kamus, e sentiu nela a mesma dor que ele já havia sentido antes.

- Pelo visto ela já soube... – disse entristecido.

- Em partes... – respondeu Mu em um clima igualmente fúnebre.

Os dois então observaram o momento que Miro foi ao encontro da prima. Abaixou-se ante ela e a abraçou ternamente, enquanto ela ainda chorava como antes, mas agora estava reconfortada nos braços de quem tanto amava. O escorpiano afagava-lhe os cabelos, tentando acalmá-la, mas continuava a soluçar desesperadamente.

[Continua...

--------------------

**N/A**

Drama, drama e drama! Agora começa, gente!

Acho que ficou meio óbvio, né? Essa fic se passa antes da batalha do Santuário, e agora começam as revelações. Claro que o Miro não gostou de ser o porta voz do Apocalipse, mas alguém tinha que fazê-lo, né?

Bom, obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando essa história, que está chegando ao fim depois de quase 3 anos da idéia inicial!

Beijos!


	12. A Descoberta

No episódio anterior

No episódio anterior...

_- Pelo visto ela já soube... – disse entristecido._

_- Em partes... – respondeu Mu em um clima igualmente fúnebre._

_Os dois então observaram o momento que Miro foi ao encontro da prima. Abaixou-se ante ela e a abraçou ternamente, enquanto ela ainda chorava como antes, mas agora estava reconfortada nos braços de quem tanto amava. O escorpiano afagava-lhe os cabelos, tentando acalmá-la, mas ela soluçava de tanto que chorava._

_._** Cap. XII – A Descoberta**

- Anne, se acalme...

- N-n-não d-dá...!

E chorou mais ainda. Os outros então puderam ver que uma lágrima também escorreu pelos olhos azuis de Miro, que logo após fechou-os, como se guardasse dentro de si o verdadeiro sentimento daquela lágrima.

- Acho melhor deixar Miro explicar tudo sozinho... – disse o ariano para o leonino.

- Sim, ele saberá lidar melhor com isso sem a nossa presença.

- Somente Miro poderá ajudá-la agora.

Aioria concordou com a cabeça, enquanto se voltava para anos atrás, quando ele passava por uma situação parecida. E os dois então saíram. Mudos, tristes, arrasados... Um misto de sensações passava pela cabeça e a alma dos dourados.

Concordaram em esperar próximo a porta de entrada, para não parecer que estavam escutando ou coisa parecida, sem contar que os dois precisavam de um pouco de privacidade enquanto a conversa na sala fúnebre continuava...

Na Sala

- Anne, tente se acalmar pra eu poder te explicar o que aconteceu...

- Miro, não dá pra acreditar... – ela ainda chorava bastante. – Não... Falei há poucos dias com Giane e...

Desatou novamente a chorar; a dor da perda era muito grande. Era a segunda vez que via pessoas que ela amava sendo levada para longe dela, em menos de quatro anos, e dessa vez o que sentia parecia ser ainda pior. Mais agonizante.

- Você deve estar cheia de perguntas... Se acalme que eu as respondo...

Ante aquelas palavras, a francesa respirou fundo e tentou se controlar, mesmo que fosse por alguns instantes. Precisava saber de tudo, tudo mesmo que tinha se passado em exatos doze meses que ela tinha ido embora. E não havia pessoa que ela mais confiava ali, naquele lugar, e que lhe diria toda a verdade. Seu primo. Miro a fitou nos olhos e lhe ajeitou os cabelos morenos, que lhe caiam sobre o rosto.

- Mais calma, petit?

- Oui... – respondeu em uma falsa tranqüilidade.

Ambos se calaram e Anne não chorava mais como antes Queria respostas, e não as teria se continuasse a ter o pranto mais alto que o tom de voz do rapaz a sua frente, que continuou abaixado frente à prima, aparentemente mais calma. Ele sabia como ela era curiosa.

- Quando isso aconteceu? Faz tempo?

- Não... Há uma semana tudo acabou. Da pior forma possível, mas ainda assim acabou.

- Pensei que tinha sido logo após minha ida...

- Não, não. – negou o rapaz. – Confesso que depois que você se foi, as coisas começaram a ficar diferentes, em especial Saga e Carlo, que ficaram agressivos e estranhos. Mas tudo estava diferente, muito diferente,

- Diferente como? – disse limpando os olhos. – Como isso aconteceu?

- Não sei dizer como... Mas tudo começou quando...

Flashback

- Athena... – e Aioria se ajoelhou antes à deusa.

...

- Mestre, quero falar com Athena.

- Como é? Quem pensa que é para falar com tamanha ousadia, Aioria de Leão?

...

- SATAN IMPERIAL!

...

- Novos cavaleiros estão invadindo o Santuário.

- São os traidores de Athena!

- Então nosso dever é protegê-lo, Mestre.

...

- Viemos salvar Saori, mesmo que isso custe nossas vidas!

...

- Cassius? Por quê? Aioria, o que está acontecendo?

- Cápsula do Podeeer!

...

- Escolha um dos seis infernos, Fênix. Esse é o seu destino.

...

- Shiryu, você não deve morrer. Volte lá e lute por Athena!

...

- Mestre, não! Mamãããe!

...

- Eu não quero lutar... Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

...

-Saoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Fim do FlashBack

- Miro, tá tudo bem?

Foi com essas palavras que o pequeno trailer na cabeça do dourado se desfez. Ele deu um sorriso e pôs-se a explicar muitas das coisas que haviam acontecido. Algumas não em detalhes, com o intuito de poupar a prima, mas ainda sim as explicou.

Anne ficou em choque com tudo que ouviu. Jamais imaginou que todos ali eram lutadores, e que protegiam algo maior. Soube do sofrimento e das lutas de quem tanto amava, protegendo seu lar e suas virtudes. Sem se dar conta, aquela energia que a envolvia somente aumentava.

- E de onde surgiram esses "cavaleiros" invasores?

- De várias partes do mundo. Eles foram enviados, ainda pequenos, para diversas partes do mundo. Lá batalharam até conseguirem suas armaduras. É assim com todos os cavaleiros, embora antes fosse mais fácil o percurso...

- E por que eles vieram até aqui? Por que mataram os meninos?

- Como eu disse, Saga não era uma pessoa de bem. Ainda que tenha se arrependido depois, ele tentou matar Athena duas vezes. – pausou por um minuto. – Os "invasores" apenas subiram as Doze Casas em busca de Saga, que poderia eliminar o ataque de Tremy.

- Miro, isso é absurdo! – protestou a garota. – Por que Saga mataria Athena?

- Para obter poder. Ele sempre o quis. O que ainda não entendo... – e então sussurrou. – como ele não tentou te matar...

- O que disse? – perguntou curiosa; não tinha ouvido o que ele acabou de dizer.

- Ahn? Nada. – desconversou.

Calaram-se novamente. Anne quebrou o silêncio dessa vez, ainda tomada pela curiosidade a ânsia de saber tudo sobre o fato que levou para longe de si seus queridos amigos...

- Pra mim é tudo surreal, sabe...? Sexta falei com Carlo e Dido, eles estavam até que bem... O Shura fazia palhaçada, eu podia ouvir o Carlo mandando ele se calar. Depois o Dido falou que você e Kamyu estavam lá do lado. Perguntaram de mim, Dido se encantou com meus trabalhos da faculdade, Carlo o xingando e... Eu ainda não consigo acreditar em nada que...

E uma lágrima novamente saltou pelos olhos verdes da garota e rolou pelo seus rosto pálido, já vermelho e inchado, de tanto chorar. Miro observou, com profunda lamentação, enquanto ela desabafava. Era horrível que ela tivesse que partilhar da dor que ele mesmo não suportava. A garota então se encostou carinhosamente no tumulo de Aquário e, depois de respirar fundo, disse com amargor:

- Sabe, Miro... É... Muito triste você sonhar com uma pessoa por anos, e quando finalmente a encontra, a perde pra sempre...

As lágrimas vertiam em grande intensidade, mas a garota prosseguia. Virou-se então de costas para o primo e tocou as duas mãos na lápide, como se estivesse tocando em um espelho. Lembrou-se daquela despedida no hotel, um ano atrás, e por um momento se arrependeu. E se ele tivesse largado tudo por ela? Ele certamente ainda estaria vivo, e com ela.

- É muito difícil enterrar um grande amor...

Agora ela chorava em desespero. Miro, já não se preocupando mais em se controlar ou se conter, deixou uma outra lágrima cair e, agora sim, demonstrava o abatimento que aquilo tudo lhe causou. Resolveu desabafar:

- Anne... Posso até não saber o que é enterrar um grande amor, mas... – abraçou-a por trás. - Sei o que é enterrar o melhor amigo... – e sua voz foi se tornando fraca. – Que é esse que você chora em cima do túmulo dele.

Miro não mais se importou com nada, apenas começou a botar sua dor para fora, através de lagrimas que insistiam em cair. Não, não havia mais o "orgulho"; ele era um ser humano como outro qualquer e ainda que a morte fizesse parte da vida, ele não estava preparado para lidar com ela. Eram todos tão jovens e cheios de sonhos...

Ambos choraram em silêncio, embora juntos. Sim, os motivos eram diferentes. Anne chorava por perder o amor de sua vida, Miro por perder o melhor amigo. Os sentimentos de cada um eram diferentes, mas a dor também seria? Cinco pessoas queridas se foram em menos de doze horas. Doze horas que podem representar um dia normal na vida de qualquer pessoa: trabalho, escola, família... Em doze horas, a metade de um dia, cinco preciosas vidas se foram para sempre...

- "Que os deuses abençoem suas almas e as leve direto para os Elíseos...". – rogou Anne em pensamento, com profunda devoção.

E seu cosmo se intensificava. A forte aura lilás se fazia cada vez mais presente e mais perceptível, ainda que somente para os capazes de senti-la. O rapaz já não se preocupava; naquele momento nada mais existia, era como se o tempo tivesse parado e o mundo estivesse vazio.

Os dois permaneceram naquele estado até serem despertados pelo barulho que a porta fez ao ser aberta. O escorpiano tentou se recompor, ao passo que a garota nem se importava. Pelo cosmo, Miro reconheceu quem adentrava o recinto e então enxugou as lágrimas da prima, bem como lhe ajeitou os cabelos.

- Miro, não precisa se preocupar. É somente minha irmã... – disse em tom sereno.

- Ahn?

Agora sim ele estava realmente surpreso. Então Anne sabia? Como? E desde quando? Bom, isso já não importava mais. Voltou ao normal e logo ajoelhou ante a deusa que já estava no recinto.

- Athena...

A garota japonesa somente sorriu, em tom de compaixão. Sim, ela era a deusa deles, e de tudo ela sabia, assim como sabia quem era a garota que permanecia ajoelhada e profundamente triste.

- Miro, se importaria se eu tivesse uma conversa a sós com ela?

- Absolutamente. Com sua licença...

O escorpiano então se levantou e saiu daquela sala, fechando a porta. Lá fora, os outros cavaleiros estavam a sua espera, mas ele nem se pronunciou. Essa atitude irritou Aioria, que teve que ser contido por Mu. Nenhum dos três ali saberia precisar o que aconteceria naquele encontro.

Dentro da sala, Anne voltou-se para a garota, e observou que era um pouco mais nova que ela e tinha os cabelos bem maiores que os seus. Segurava um báculo em uma de suas mãos, e usava um típico vestido de divindades gregas. Seus olhos procuravam os da garota que estava ajoelhada, e elas nada disseram. Ambos os cosmos emanavam, fazendo com que os coloridos vitrais da sala ganhassem um brilho único e especial. Afinal, fazia anos que ambas não se encontravam e agora estavam ali, frente a frente.

- Perséfone, sinto muito...

- Sente? – fitou a garota nos olhos. – Sente pelo que, Athena?

- Por tudo que aconteceu. Sei que está triste com todos os fatos, e eu te entendo, mas...

- Por que, hein, Athena? Por quê?

- Tudo aconteceu porque foi preciso. Os deuses assim desejaram...

- Não, isso jamais! – disse ríspida. – Você é a culpada!

- Como? – perguntou surpresa.

- Isso mesmo! Cavaleiros lutando entre si, em busca de coisas inúteis...

- Perséfone, mas foi Saga quem...

- Não! – interrompeu a garota. – Não ouse falar de Saga, porque você não o conheceu!

As duas agora discutiam.

- O que sei dele é que tentou me matar duas vezes!

- Athena, você que é a Deusa da Sabedoria, não percebeu? – interrogou incrédula com a sua inocência. – Aquele era um Saga dominado por Ares! Ares, Deus da Guerra, nosso irmão!

- Co... Como?

Athena agora estava realmente surpresa. Como ela não percebeu? Saga era um fantoche que escondia Ares? Como a deusa recém desperta tinha constatado aquilo antes mesmo dela? Era mentira, só poderia ser. Tentou imaginar os motivos para Ares querer sua morte, e realizou que eram infinitos. Mesmo assim, não poderia ser verdade.

- Você jamais vai saber do que estou falando, Athena. Porque você desconhece esse sentimento...

Perséfone novamente chorava. Olhou para trás e viu novamente as cinco lápides, cinco cosmos apagados, cinco pessoas perdidas...

- Cora, sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu, já disse. Mas era pra ser assim.

- Não, Athena, não era. Você fez com que tudo fosse assim. – desabafou. – Sempre com princípios idealistas, sempre manipulando pessoas... Por que colocarem garotos para lutarem entre si? Que paz é esta que você defende?

Athena calou-se. Realmente não havia argumentos para rebater suas palavras. Perséfone se levantou e ficou a frente da lápide de Aquário, olhando com desprezo a irmã, que insistia em ser odiada por todos, exceto Zeus.

Novamente a quietude se fazia presente. Saori, a deusa Athena, olhava para aqueles túmulos e apenas pensava, se é que havia alguma coisa para se pensar. Anne, após algum tempo, se recostou na lápide a qual estava em frente e suas lágrimas ainda fluíam.

- Você nunca vai saber o que é o amor, Athena. Jamais...

- Talvez, Perséfone. Mas talvez você também não saiba.

- Eu sabia, até você levá-lo embora.

- De quem fala? – indagou surpresa.

- De Kamyu...

- O cavaleiro de Aquário? – se surpreendeu mais ainda.

- Oui... – e a garota se lembrou de seu amado como se estivesse ali.

- Mas, Cora... Pensei que seu marido era outro. Ou estou errada?

- Oficialmente, sim. – concordou com a cabeça. - Mas a verdade é que me casei não por amor, mas sim por obrigação. E ainda que meu corpo seja de meu marido, meu coração não é. E por isso, todas as encarnações, volto e me apaixono por aquele que amava em terra antes de partir... Os rostos e os corpos mudam, assim como o meu, mas a alma... É sempre a mesma. E o sentimento também...

Por algum tempo, Athena se sentiu culpada. Não que fosse, de fato, sua culpa, mas após ouvir as palavras da irmã, que parecia tão vulnerável naquele momento, o sentimento não poderia ser outro.

- Infelizmente esse é o destino dos mortais. Mas isso prova que nós, deuses, ainda existimos e estaremos sempre presentes entre eles.

- Nunca te perdoarei, Minerva. Mas uma coisa eu lhe digo. – e então se levantou. – Você não foi a primeira e nem será o último deus a reencarnar na Terra.

- Eu sei. – e fez uma pequena pausa. - Mas enquanto houver esperança, lutarei pela paz e justiça neste mundo.

- Não faça da sua justiça a justiça dos homens, porque você não lhes trouxe a paz, e sim a guerra. – disse fitando-a nos olhos. – Mesmo em tempos como estes.

Caminhou rumo à porta, em direção a Athena. As duas se olhavam e Perséfone, ao chegar próximo da irmã parou um pouco mais atrás e então lhe disse, em tom de aviso:

- Você tem onze deuses a seu favor. Não faça que eles se voltem contra você.

Deu mais três passos curtos, abriu a porta um pouco e parou novamente. Estavam de costas uma para a outra, cada qual com seus pensamentos.

- "Por favor, meus cavaleiros, me perdoem! Desculpem-me por não entender, por não estar presente..." – foram estes os pensamentos de Athena.

- "Meninos... Talvez eu não esteja com vocês agora, mas peço que me esperem... Quero ao menos me despedir...". – e estes foram os pensamentos de Perséfone.

A porta então se abriu completamente. Todos os cavaleiros ali estavam reunidos, somando dez. Ao contrário do que todos pensaram, foi Anne quem abriu a porta, e não Saori. Os cinco cavaleiros de bronze se puseram em posição de ataque, enquanto os dourados sequer se moveram; conheciam mais a francesa do que a própria deusa.

Com um olhar sóbrio e um par de olhos verdes penetrantes, Anne deu alguns passos rumo à saída do "Descanso dos Eternos", sob os olhares ameaçadores dos bronzeados e curiosos dos dourados. Não disse sequer uma palavra, e muito menos exibiu o sorriso que os cavaleiros de ouro estavam acostumados.

- Cadê a Saori? – perguntou um menino moreno, com uma cara muito intimadora.

Anne apenas olhou para ele com um grande olhar de desprezo até que parou. Tal gesto fez com que os protetores de Saori ficassem nervosos, com exceção de Hyoga, que manteve um tom sereno, e os dourados.

- O que você fez com ela? – intimou Seiya já indo ao seu encontro.

A garota continuou com o mesmo olhar, o que o irritou mais ainda. Miro se adiantou e se pôs entre os dois, como se dissesse "Nem pense em se aproximar".

- Já chega, Seiya!

- Saori. – disseram ao mesmo tempo os bronzeados.

- Athena... – e os dourados ajoelharam-se.

Anne, após dar uma olhadela para a cena, continuou a caminhar em direção a porta. Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki se aglomeraram ante Saori, curiosos sobre tudo que havia acontecido. Mu, Shaka, Aldebaran, Miro e Aioria fizeram o mesmo, só que frente à francesa. Hyoga ficou parado entre os dois grupos, apenas observando, sem saber com quem deveria ir.

- E então, o que fará agora?

A pergunta veio de Mu, como se fosse o "tradutor" do pensamento de todos.

- Voltar à França. – respondeu precisa.

- O quê?!

As palavras foram unânimes no recinto. Anne olhou para todos com uma cara de dúvida, não esperava aquele tipo de reação deles.

- Que imaginavam que eu faria? Criaria um séqüito de cavaleiros e viveria em um tempo mais antigo que o meu? Não, vou voltar à minha vida na França, onde sempre morei.

- Mas você é uma deusa! – disse Aioria num desabafo.

- Não, Aioria, metade de mim é. A outra metade é Anne, e somente Anne. E é Anne quem me faz feliz, não Cora.

Novamente o silêncio fúnebre.

Hyoga então apertou sua mão e deu um passo, ainda hesitando, em direção à deusa. Sabia que devia ser feito, mas mesmo assim, algo lhe impedia. Talvez fosse medo, talvez tristeza. E tudo então ficou mudo para ele.

O cavaleiro de gelo só voltou a si quando viu a bela mulher caminhar, livre de qualquer pessoa. Os dourados pareciam não terem se conformado, mas ainda sim entendiam a decisão dela.

Quando Anne já tinha atravessado a porta principal e estava frente às escadas, olhou o céu. Já era noite, e uma lua crescente iluminada reluzia naquela escura noite, salpicada de estrelas. Anne a contemplou e pensava consigo, quando foi interrompida. Pela cor dos cabelos, pensou em se tratar de Shaka, mas logo viu que a armadura era diferente.

- Me desculpe...

- Quem é você? E o que deseja?

--

N/A:

Mil perdoes pela demora!! O trabalho e a faculdade estão incrivelmente puxados e eu mal estou tendo tempo pra mim... Em contrapartida estou cheia de idéias, e espero publicá-las em breve!

Bom, mais uma parte da história! Um encontro entre Athena e Anne, algo meio inesperado, não? Enfim, me digam o que acham D

Um grande beijo pra todos que lêem e/ou comentam...

Dani


End file.
